


Once You Go Greek

by DefiantDreams



Series: Alternate Universe Challenge [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, like seriously a lot of getting drunk ok, what is slowburn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: Here are three things Viktor Nikiforov's learned as a brother of Mu Sigma Delta:1) Go for what you want.2) Make use of what you have.3) Everyone in Alpha Kappa Omega is an asshole.And then he meets Yuuri Katsuki. The more he gets to know Yuuri, the more Viktor finds that he's no longer sure what he wants anymore and that might make him lose the best thing he's ever had.Or:A fraternity fic wherein Yuuri and Viktor are in rival frats, but they fall in love anyway.





	1. you can't RUSH love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The names of the fraternities and sororities have no resemblance to any real fraternities!!!
> 
> This fulfills U (University) for my self-imposed AU challenge yehey. Characters are aged up and aged down for story purposes.
> 
> viktor and georgi r sophomores. Chris, yuuri, phichit are all freshmen and chris is still a brunette here. Dont worry, he’ll bleach his hair soon.
> 
> ty to the victuuri writers discord and that sprint, i finished this chap because of it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ so i can't edit the beginning note, but this is now G for Greek and not U for University

_“Fraternities and Sororities symbolize all that we wish to accomplish in our lives. They represent the struggles we all face as we grow. Why we cling to them no one can explain, but in the end, we are all stronger for it."_

 

Georgi P  
  
R u ready for the party later?? Can't wait to meet the boys rushing  
  
I'm always ready  
  


He was not, in fact, actually ready.

“Who is that?” Viktor murmurs in barely restrained awe and curiosity and Georgi turns around.

“Oh, that’s Christophe Giacometti. He’s rushing,” Georgi offers once he sees the half-naked man with the brown hair  and Viktor vehemently shakes his head.

“ _No_ ,” Viktor replies heavily, “Who is _that_?” He points at the guy clinging on to Chris, equally as naked but twice as drunk. Georgi squints slightly and frowns. The black-haired man lifts his head, his baby blue tie wrapped around his head and his cheeks flushed red with intoxication. His white button down is unbuttoned and displaying his soft stomach and hairless chest. Chris says something to him and the man laughs loudly enough that even with the heavy music and the space between them, they could hear him.

“Ah,” Georgi chuckles, “That’s Yuuri Katsuki, he’s rushing too, I think. I talked to him earlier, he seemed pretty shy.”

Viktor tilts his head and narrows his eyes slightly as he regards the younger man. Before he has a chance to decide what to do, Chris is suddenly dragging Yuuri to the pole near the center of the living room. Viktor’s eyebrows raise in surprise and Georgi and him both give each other matching looks of disbelief. The two of them look at each other, and neither of them say anything but they both nod at each other and make their way through the crowd to follow the two.

In the year that Viktor’s been a brother of Mu Sigma Delta, he has seen plenty of drunk girls trying their hand at the pole, some with better results than others. He’s even seen one or two guys drunkenly deciding that the way to prove their superiority was through a pole dancing competition. (They failed spectacularly.)

But Viktor Nikiforov has never seen anyone as talented as Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti.

Viktor’s jaw drops as he watches the two twist and turn around each other, their toned bodies glinting of sweat in the shitty lights of the house. The way they move speaks of comfort of each other’s bodies and their sexuality and the two of them are practically _exuding_ sex. The people around them, Viktor included, couldn’t help but stare in awe. Viktor barely hears the sound of people cheering and hooting over the sound of his own heartbeat, but he’s dimly aware of people shouting at the two to take off all their clothes.

Yuuri Katsuki twists slightly and Viktor jolts, his face flushing as the freshman and him make eye contact. The Japanese man’s eyes are half hooded, a playful smirk on his lips. He tilts his head and blatantly drags his gaze from Viktor’s eyes all the way down to his toes. Viktor shivers. The younger man’s eyes on him are like a physical touch, burning and branding Viktor’s skin and making him _want_. His mouth dries and Viktor can’t help but stare.

Yuuri winks at him then, simultaneously playful and challenging and Viktor grins.

_Where have you been all my life?_

Yuuri curves his body towards Chris, leg wrapping around the larger man’s waist and Chris immediately grabs hold of his thigh just far away enough from his ass to stay on the border of scandalous. The fingers of his large hand splay almost possessively over the curve of Yuuri’s thick thigh but Yuuri doesn’t even look bothered, he just leans in closer to whisper something in Chris’ ear and the bigger man’s shoulders shake with what seems like laughter. The whole time, Yuuri doesn’t take his gaze away from Viktor, his dark eyes rooting him in place.

Yuuri tilts his face towards Chris, their lips barely touching, just a tease to each other and everyone watching them. Viktor swallows down the sudden twinge of lust in his belly and Yuuri pulls away from Chris. The two of them send him matching dirty smirks, but Viktor has eyes only for Yuuri. Chris and Yuuri drop down the pole in a languid spin, their bodies still pressed tightly together.

Yuuri turns towards him and Viktor gulps.

Once, when Viktor was younger, they had hit a deer on the way home from the country. His father had explained to him then that when the beam of the headlights strikes the deer’s eyes, they dilate.  The deer is unable to see anything but the lights and is struck frozen, unknowing of what to do and unable to react or to move.

Now, Viktor is the deer and Yuuri Katsuki is the car coming right at him, his eyes burning like headlights until it’s all Viktor can see. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Yuuri struts towards him, buttoning up his shirt as he makes his way towards Viktor and with each button, with every each inch of skin that’s covered, Viktor chants _no, no, stop_ in his mind. He’s inexplicably forlorn at the sight of beautiful pale skin being covered up.

Yuuri stands in front of him, a wide smile suddenly gracing his face and Viktor’s heart goes _ba thump_ in his chest.

“Dance with me,” Yuuri breathes and Viktor finds himself in Yuuri’s arms.

Sometime during the night, Viktor finds himself in Yuuri’s pants and sucking his dick like Yuuri’s the active and Viktor’s the one who wants a bid. Viktor isn’t even sure whose room he’s in, he’s too drunk to notice anything past Yuuri’s cock in his mouth and the thick thighs he has in his grip. Yuuri is completely naked, splayed out on Viktor’s(?) bed like a feast and Viktor is still fully clothed. It turns him on more than he can admit.

Yuuri comes moaning his name amidst Japanese expletives, and just the sound of it is enough to make Viktor finish in his pants like he’s in high school. He’s too far gone to be embarrassed, and when Yuuri pulls him up by his tie to give him a dirty soul-seeking kiss, all reasonable thought leaves his brain faster than it arrives.

“I can taste myself,” Yuuri giggles in between kisses, his tongue darting out to lick past Viktor’s lips and Viktor honest to God whimpers. Yuuri clumsily pushes at his clothes and Viktor wiggles out of his attire, throwing it who knows where. Yuuri makes a soft sound when Viktor takes off his boxers and his hand discovers a sticky mess.

“You already came?” Yuuri murmurs in the crook of his neck, and Viktor should be embarrassed but all he does is grin and suck a hickey on Yuuri’s neck.

“Sorry, not sorry,” he says instead and Yuuri grunts before flipping him over. Viktor finds himself pressed against the bed, Yuuri on top of him like some god coming to claim his prize. He feels his dick swell again. He’s a teenager, what can he say? Yuuri feels it too, if Viktor’s reading the dirty smile that flashes on his face correctly.

Yuuri bends down and traces a line of wet kisses down from his collarbone to the swell of his cock.

Whenever he thinks of this night, all he’ll be able to tell you is how warm Yuuri’s mouth was and the hickeys he had spread over Viktor’s hips and thighs. It had felt like getting claimed and it scared him more than he’d admit how much he liked that.

He falls asleep wrapped around Yuuri, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other.

 

\--

 

Viktor wakes up to Yuuri slipping out of his grasp.

“Where you goin’?” he slurs, still slightly drunk but mostly hungover and Yuuri jumps.

“Sorry,” he whispers awkwardly, “I have to go back to my dorm.”

Viktor drops his head back on the pillow and groans loudly. “Noooo,” he whines, “stay.”

Yuuri laughs softly and fuck, it’s such a beautiful sound, Viktor would go through Hell Week a hundred times over just for the chance to hear that laugh again. He lifts his head slightly, just enough to look up at the man and for a moment, Viktor is stunned. Somehow, Yuuri Katsuki is even more handsome in the daylight. Everyone’s heard of beer goggles, but Viktor is slammed with the realization that the shitty alcohol last night did the exact opposite and only restricted him from seeing Yuuri’s true beauty.

He can’t help but stare, his eyes wide. Yuuri tilts his head and gives him a shy, confused smile. It’s only now in the morning light and with mostly-sober eyes that Viktor can see _everything_. The soft shadow of Yuuri’s long eyelashes, the flecks of cinnamon in his bright brown eyes, the pink tinge of his thin lips, the slight roundness of his cheeks from the baby fat that’s still not quite gone. His gaze drops down Yuuri’s bare body, eyes caught by the sharp jut of his collarbones and the swell of his biceps, down to the soft cock nestled in black hair and then Yuuri’s hips and his wonderful thighs.

Yuuri coughs and Viktor’s gaze snaps back up to his eyes guiltily.

Yuuri twiddles his thumbs, his face flushed. “I, um,” he stutters and Viktor’s heart melts in his chest. “I’ve never done this before,” Yuuri whispers and Viktor smiles as he stretches languidly. He shifts on his(?) bed and opens his arms invitingly.

“Neither have I,” he confesses and Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“But you’re so,” he cuts himself off and looks away in embarrassment. The sight is enough to make Viktor coo at how adorable it is. The differences between the confident Yuuri Katsuki of last night and the Yuuri Katsuki of the morning after are stark, but Viktor finds himself enamoured by both. Viktor has just enough time to be embarrassed at how he’s still holding his arms open and how Yuuri hasn’t delved back into them before Yuuri hesitatingly drops back down. He shifts into Viktor’s space and presses his head to Viktor’s shoulder. Yuuri tentatively wraps his arms around his lower back and Viktor can’t help but grin giddily.

“Is it okay if I get your number?” Viktor whispers to the top of Yuuri’s head and the man in his arms tenses slightly. Viktor frowns in disappointment, already ready to take it back, but he can feel Yuuri visibly push himself to relax.

“Yeah,” Yuuri murmurs to his chest.

And that was that. Yuuri eventually leaves to go back to his dorm room, Viktor realizes that holy shit, he’s in Cao Bin’s room and he got lucky in his brother’s bed and then Viktor texts Yuuri. (Cao Bin makes him clean his sheets, but it’s a small price for having had Yuuri in his arms.)

Viktor’s already excited at the thought of Yuuri in Mu Sigma Delta. He can already imagine more nights like their first. He can imagine the two of them organizing events and parties together, and he can already see them in executive positions and in charge of the fraternity.

Viktor resolutely ignores his brothers’ attempts later that day to be subtle with their repeated advice that hey Viktor, maybe it’s not a good idea to date one of the pledges or one of your brothers. It simply goes in one ear and leaves the other. Viktor is too caught up in the idea of Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

Viktor is _in love_ and no one can tell him otherwise. They’ve only been texting for three days now, but each text sends Viktor’s heart racing and makes him smile like nothing else. They talk about anything and everything and Viktor finds himself making a folder in his phone just to keep all the pictures Yuuri sends him. Yuuri hardly sends him any selfies, usually just pictures of where he’s at and what he’s doing. A few times, he’s sent pictures of his adorable miniature poodle. Each and every picture Yuuri sends somehow has Viktor wanting more. If those menial pics get him going, imagine how Viktor felt when Yuuri finally sent a picture of himself? He Died. Literally died!!!!

!!!!!!!!

 

 

Yuuri <3  
  
have u signed up for formal rush already!!  
  
Yeah, hehe. Schedule's pretty full.  
  
sooo are u going to Mu’s BBQ on Monday?  
  
Yeah (＾▽＾)  
  
ill intro u to some of the other brothers ;) just stay close to me  
  
Can't wait to see you ;-)  
  
AHHH IM SORRY I MEANT ***:-)  
  
Aww, Yuuri!  
  


\--

 

Viktor is standing near the grill in his khaki shorts and pink button down when he spots him. Yuuri is standing near the entrance, a lost look in his face as he looks around him, almost as if he’s seeking something out. There’s another man beside him who’s on his phone, a bright smile on his face as he taps on it. Viktor feels himself shiver, a smile forming on his lips. Fuck, just the _sight_ of Yuuri was enough to make him feel things.

He lifts his hand. “Yuuri!” he cheers loudly and waves. Yuuri looks up at the sound of his name and blushes a pretty red when he catches Viktor’s eyes. His shoulders seem to slacken in relief or something like it, a matching smile to Viktor’s forming on his face.

“Viktor,” he calls out, his accent giving  a curve to Viktor’s name that he’s never heard before. It’s more of a _Victoru_ than a Viktor and it’s amazingly endearing. As Viktor makes his way over, the memory of his name on Yuuri’s lips lifts him and makes his steps weightless and light. He smiles again brightly once he finally reaches Yuuri. He was just too cute.

“This is Phichit,” Yuuri says as he introduces the man beside him. Phichit makes a show of eyeing Viktor and Viktor gives him a benign smile in response. Whatever Phichit sees in him, it’s enough to make him nod approvingly and turn back to face Yuuri.

“Okay, I’ll leave you with him,” Phichit smirks and gives Yuuri a suggestive side-eye. “I’ll go talk to some other people. Have fun!”

Viktor waves goodbye, the slight smile still stuck on his face. “Huh,” he laughs and Yuuri reddens.

“Sorry, he’s just, yeah,” Yuuri says lamely and Viktor chuckles.

“Come on, I’ll make you a burger,” Viktor offers and Yuuri smiles. “I’ll introduce you to some of the other brothers too, they said I talk about you too much.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says softly, his eyes wide and stunned and Viktor beams giddily. He’s not even embarrassed by his half-confession. They’ve already had each other’s dicks in their mouths, Yuuri knowing that Viktor’s talked about him to his brothers was nothing and there was no place for shame in Viktor right now. But with the way Yuuri’s looking at him right now, Viktor can’t help but feel a lightness in his chest.

“Which Mu events are you planning to go to?” Viktor asks eagerly as he slides his hand into Yuuri’s. Yuuri looks down at their joint hands, a flustered expression on his face before he looks back up at Viktor.

“Sorry, what?” Yuuri asks, biting his lip slightly and Viktor grins.

“Which Mu events are you planning to go to?” he repeats.

“That Survival Game thing?” Yuuri says hesitantly. Viktor mentally celebrates because _yes_ , more time with Yuuri.

“What other fraternities are you rushing for?” Viktor asks curiously and Yuuri hums thoughtfully. Yuuri lists off the names of the other fraternities, stopping only momentarily when Viktor’s face twists distastefully when he says Alpha Kappa Omega. Viktor doesn’t say anything though, so Yuuri continues to name the other fraternities.

Viktor spots a familiar face near the grills where a few of the actives are joking around and he turns his head to point it out to Yuuri, but the relieved look on Yuuri’s face tells him he’s noticed already.

“Chris,” Yuuri breathes and Chris glances at him. The larger man smiles widely at Yuuri and pulls him in with an arm around his shoulders. Viktor chuckles slightly and falls into place on the other side of Yuuri.

“Have you guys met Yuuri?” Viktor asks the actives. Earl and Rob smirk, sending Yuuri a leer that makes Viktor’s eye twitch. Thankfully, Cao Bin and Jose simply nod at Yuuri, Jose with a smile on his face.

“Our pole dancing duo, reunited again,” Rob coos and Yuuri’s eyes widen. Chris laughs loudly and pats Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri covers his face in embarrassment. Cao Bin’s lips twitch, and it’s enough for Viktor to know he’s laughing inside.

“Great show, dude,” Earl jokes and Yuuri groans slightly.

Viktor leaves Yuuri with the 5 of them, half-listening to their conversation. Chris guides their conversation smoothly, Yuuri chipping in every once and awhile and Viktor feels himself relax. It’s not that he was worried about Yuuri making a good impression on the brothers during rush, he hadn’t even really thought about it to be honest, but he was relieved that Yuuri was at least holding up his side of the conversation well enough. There was still a hesitancy almost in the way Yuuri talked to them, a little hint that he wasn’t that comfortable, but by the time Viktor finishes making Yuuri a burger, he can already tell that Yuuri’s relaxed enough to make some jokes and laugh with them.

As it turns out, Viktor can actually make a pretty mean burger. And by mean, he means, probably still alive.

“No, _no_ ,” Chris says adamantly, his face twisted in horror as he stares at the patty Viktor’s presented to Yuuri, “You have to cook it more, Viktor.”

The other brothers and Yuuri laugh, and Viktor pouts. Yuuri shoots him an amused grin and pats his arm. The weight and feel of it makes Viktor flush and he stares at where they’re connected.

One of his brothers whistles lowly and the rest snicker as Viktor’s face turns even redder. Yuuri stifles a laugh and squeezes Viktor arm, his fingers trailing down as he releases his grip.

“Hey, Commeti, why don’t you show us how it’s done then?” Earl goads challengingly and Chris’ eyebrows raise. Very deliberately, he puts his hand out and Viktor wordlessly passes him the plate with his shameful excuse of cooked meat.

“No problem,” Chris purrs at the Senior as he flutters his ridiculously long eyelashes. The actives laugh and clap loudly, Early just shaking his own head in mock judgement and Chris preens under their attention. He doesn’t look the slightest bit bothered as he turns to the grill. Viktor regards him speculatively. The easy confidence that Chris had wasn’t bad, he was sure that the other actives would agree with him.

Yuuri steps in beside Chris, and Chris says something to him quietly, a short joke that makes Yuuri give him a Look. Viktor glances at his fellow brothers and he manages to catch the look some of them have as they observe the two freshmen.

Jose raises an eyebrow at him as he tilts his head towards the two of them, smiling slightly and Viktor shrugs. It was too soon to tell, but with the way both Chris and Yuuri were going, Viktor would bet that they were going to get a bid. They were already memorable and had certainly made a name out of themselves during the party, but the party was simply the first step. The next week was everything and their last chance to keep the good impression going.

 

\--

 

Viktor is lining up to pay for groceries when he sees them, his lip curling slightly at the sight of AKΩ patches. One of them looks up and meets his gaze and Viktor stills. The guy nudges his brothers and the two of them give Viktor matching looks full of challenge.

Viktor narrows his eyes and deliberately turns his back on them before he pays for his groceries.

He hears them approach and he turns, raising his arm defensively. The three of them eye him and Viktor’s jaw tightens. The cashier glances at them worriedly, her eyes flitting to their Letters and Viktor is immediately reminded of the fact that he’s wearing his fraternity’s Letters right now.

“Nice seeing you here,” he says politely. They give him matching looks of distaste but nod civilly. Viktor quickly walks away, his grip tight around the handle of the plastic bag. He scowls. It’s not like he would have done anything, but it would have been nice to have had a chance. He was severely outnumbered anyway, 3 to 1, and Viktor wasn’t fucking stupid.

He gets back to the House without any incident, and the moment he walks in the kitchen to place his bag of groceries, he sees Georgi eyeing him.

“What?” He asks slowly and Georgi shrugs.

“You have that look on your face.”

“I ran into some Al Ka assholes,” Viktor grumbles as he sets aside the cans and boxes. Georgi frowns and Viktor shakes his head. “Before you ask, I didn’t do anything. I just walked away. They looked like they wanted to start shit, but we were in public.”

“Just don’t mind them,” Georgi sighs and Viktor flicks his hair out of his eyes. Georgi’s still such a stickler for rules.

 

\--

 

“So it’s not weird for you to be here?” Yuuri murmurs into his neck as he places sloppy sweet kisses on his skin. Viktor shivers, his grip tightening around Yuuri’s waist as he drops his cheek to press against the top of Yuuri’s head. He hikes up Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri moans against his neck as Viktor’s thumbs gently rub against his hip bones with soft teasing swipes.

“Huh?” Viktor slurs, blinking slightly before he shakes his head. “No, no, any party is fine except if it’s Al Ka’s.”

Yuuri hums and tilts his head back before he presses his lips to Viktor’s mouth again, the taste of cheap beer still fresh. Viktor groans and deepens the kiss, one of his hands coming up to grip the back of Yuuri’s head. He pulls on Yuuri’s hair slightly and tilts his head to get better access to lick into the freshman’s mouth. Yuuri lets out a guttural sound before he slips a thigh in between Viktor’s.

The bass of the music pounds on from around them and the smell of sweat and alcohol and smoke and _Yuuri_ fills Viktor’s senses. He can’t think straight any longer, his whole being dedicated to Yuuri’s mouth and the grind of Yuuri’s crotch against his thighs. It’s like his entire world has dissolved into a single point, into Yuuri Katsuki, and Viktor doesn’t mind at all.

“You’re supposed to be getting to know their brothers,” Viktor giggles into Yuuri’s mouth and Yuuri pulls back to rolls his eyes and send him a teasing look.

“Babe.” Yuuri sends him a dirty smile that sends the remaining blood in Viktor’s head rushing down. “I don’t even know whose party this is.”

Viktor laughs and leans back in to slot their lips back together.

 

\--

 

Viktor’s jaw twitches as he stares into the darkness. The guy he’s talking to, Fred, or something, is obviously sucking up to him and Viktor could already feel his jaw twitching. There’s a certain look on the guy’s face when he looks at Viktor, and Viktor can already tell what he’s thinking. Viktor’s no stranger to people talking about him and the things that they say about him, but the way Frank is talking to him just makes Viktor prickle inside his own skin.

Even the way Fort says his name, the way _Viktor_ rolls off his tongue, all it does is make Viktor’s lips curl derisively.

Before he was an official pledge for Mu, when he was just rushing, the actives of Mu Sigma Delta already knew his name and some of the other freshmen rushing even mistook him to be an active. Viktor made sure to correct them, he knew better than to claim he was already an active.

 _He’s not just a Legacy_ , they had whispered back then, _he’s a prodigy_.

When he was a freshman, he rushed for all 14 fraternities on campus.

It wasn’t even really a question then if Viktor was going to join a fraternity. He had grown up as a Legacy, his father and his mother both Greek and proud. If the concept of his future Greek Life was never in question, the fraternity he was going to get into was never even asked. It’s like there was an invisible sign--an invisible stamp of Mu Sigma Delta’s claim on him. With every event he went to, every social, every party, the brothers from the other houses talked to him as if he was already a Mu brother, and it should have been odd, this sense of predestination. It was almost as if he had no choice.

He hadn’t even stopped back then to really think what if. He didn’t stop to wonder about a life outside the Greek community, didn’t even _dare_ consider becoming a GDI.

But being a God Damn Independent wasn’t even the worst thing that Viktor could have done back then. Yes, his father would have been disgruntled if he had chosen not to rush, but Viktor knew that if he had chosen to pledge for Alpha Kappa Omega, his father would have literally _disowned_ him. So Viktor took one glance at Al Ka and resolutely looked away. Al Ka is not a bad fraternity per say, it is in fact one of the other top tier fraternities on campus aside from Mu--but, it is also Mu’s number one rival. He isn’t quite sure how it started, but the rivalry between Al Ka and Mu is _insane_. It’s legendary on campus and it spans back to even his grandfather’s grandfather’s era. It was as set as Viktor’s bid from Mu.

Then, when Viktor did receive his bid and subsequently accept it, things went as planned. He completed the process, was initiated, and then became a full brother of Mu Sigma Delta. He’ll later learn that he was a model pledge with the perfect amount of confidence and respect, and even then, people were already talking about him running the chapter in the future.

So Viktor should have been used to this. He should be used by now to the way people said his name as if they wanted something from him, as if they expected something from him. Francis shouldn’t be any different.

“I’m going to get that flag,” Freddie brags, a smug smirk on his face. “Wanna bet, Viktor?” he goads Viktor and Viktor gives him a bland smile. There it is again. His name. Viktor has never disliked the sound of his name as much as he does now.

“Sure,” he says, instead of voicing everything he’s thinking.

“Nah,” a voice says from behind them and both Frank and Viktor turn in surprise. Viktor’s jaw drops open at the sight of Yuuri Katsuki holding up both their tags. Viktor pats his back frantically, and his hanky marking him as free is gone, and yes, in the hands of the cute boy in front of him. There’s another man beside him with brown hair and violet eyes, looking slightly disgruntled.

“Fuck!” Frank curses, and Yuuri grins as he wraps both their hankies around his wrist. It joins the other tags that Yuuri's already collected and Viktor gapes at the sheer number of them. What the fuck. How many lives has Yuuri taken?

“Viktor,” Yuuri greets, a soft smile on his lips and Viktor feels all his irritation instantly melt away.

“Yuuri,” he whines, “How did you even sneak up on us?”

Yuuri shrugs, his head tilted playfully as he regards Viktor with amusement. “I’m light on my feet.”

“Fucking cheat,” Frank spits and Viktor instantly shoots him a glare. Yuuri’s face twitches and Viktor feels the inexplicable urge to kick Fred.

“Look Francis,” Viktor starts, “Rules are rules. Yuuri tagged us, so we’re out.”

Fabio gives him an insulted glare. “My name is Andrew,” he says in the way that only people truly offended can and Viktor blinks.

Yuuri snorts and then instantly covers his mouth, his eyes wide. “Sorry,” he blurts out and steps away from them. Viktor instantly wishes he didn’t.

“Yuuri, let’s go,” the man beside Yuuri says impatiently and Yuuri glances at him. He nods and smiles sheepishly

“Yeah, sorry Mickey,” Yuuri apologizes. He turns to face Viktor and shoots him a disarming smile. “I’m going to go,” Yuuri says, his voice slightly muffled and an embarrassed smile on his face. Viktor pouts. Yuuri bows awkwardly, his face still pink, before he scurries away. Mickey follows him silently. Midstep, Yuuri turns back to send Viktor a sweet smile.

“See you, Viktor.”

It’s the first time today that Viktor’s heard his name without the expectation weighing it down.

Yuuri’s team wins the game. Viktor isn’t surprised.

“Fucking beast,” one of his upperclassmen says when Viktor asks about Yuuri. “Probably took out half of your team by himself. He’s like an unassuming mouse.”

“Aww,” Viktor will coo in between kisses, when he finally has Yuuri to himself. “So proud of you, babe.”

Yuuri will swat at his wandering hands, a flustered smile on his lips before he leans in to press a chaste kiss to the side of Viktor’s mouth.

 

\--

 

“Viktor,” Earl calls out and Viktor looks up from where he’s sprawled on the couch. An envelope is tossed towards him and Viktor catches it, a bewildered expression on his face.

“What’s this?” He asks and Earl rolls his eyes.

“Invite for your boyfriend to the dinner this Friday.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Viktor pouts and Earl just gives him a bland look. He walks away and Viktor chuckles before he slips open the envelope. He smiles at the sight of Yuuri’s name. The fact that Yuuri was invited meant things were going good. It didn’t guarantee a bid for Yuuri, but being able to go to an invite-only dinner during rush only meant good things.

 

 

Yuuri <3  
  
Yuuuuuuuri!  
  
Hey!  
  
i have something for you ;) can i see you?  
  
I have class :( want to have lunch later though??  
  
Yes yes always yes if it's with u <3 <3 <3  
  


"Yuuri," Viktor breathes and Yuuri smiles at him. Viktor takes a step back, making a show to look up and down at Yuuri. He makes sure that his gaze looks as appreciative as it can be.

"You look great." Viktor grins and Yuuri laughs shyly. Viktor's not lying. Yuuri's hair is slicked back and his button down is fitted just right over his shoulders and arms, accentuating the muscle in his biceps. His khakis hugged his thighs deliciously and hid nothing. How could Viktor not appreciate Yuuri like this? Yuuri simultaneously looked like one of _them_ and like something Viktor wanted to have all for himself.

"Thank you," Yuuri says sheepishly as he rubs his hand over the back of his hair. "You don't look pretty bad yourself."

"Yuuri!" Viktor gasps, covering his mouth and Yuuri smiles at him fondly. "Such a flatterer."

"I feel like you like saying my name," Yuuri teases and Viktor smirks as he shrugs.

"I do," he agrees easily and Yuuri coughs, his eyes wide in something that looks like shock. Viktor laughs at the surprise in Yuuri's face. How can Yuuri tease the way hedoes but still get so flustered whenever Viktor would flirt back? Yuuri was such an enigma, and the more that Viktor learned about him, the more Viktor wanted to get to know him.

"Go inside, Niki," Matt calls out from where he’s leaning on the side of the restaurant, "stop flirting with your boyfriend."

Yuuri makes a high noise in the back of his throat and Viktor only glances at him before he sends Matt a wink. "We're coming," he giggles and Matt leers. He puts out his cigarette butt on the wall and sends them both a lazy smirk.

"Yeah, I bet you’re _coming_."

"Oh my god," Yuuri whispers and Viktor laughs. He holds out his hand for Yuuri to take, and he can't help the wide smile that spreads across his face when Yuuri takes it without question. He squeezes Yuuri's hand and he's rewarded with a smile.

They go inside and make their way to the corner of boisterous fraternity boys. They sit down, surrounded by Viktor's brothers and the other men who had rushed that his fraternity had deemed good enough to invite.

Soon enough, the food and drinks arrive. Despite the teasing of Viktor and his brothers, Yuuri insists that he's only going to have one beer tonight, _swear_. They laugh at him, and Yuuri's face scrunches up in the way that it does whenever he's flustered. The conversation is surprisingly easy, and Viktor lets himself relax.

He glances over at Yuuri, a fond smile on his lips before he raises his arm and drapes it around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri looks up at him and Viktor leans over to nuzzle at his hair.

"You know what this means, right?" Viktor says carefully, quietly, into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri looks up from his food and raises an eyebrow and Viktor licks his lips. "The invite, I mean," he continues and Yuuri stills. He looks down at his plate and puts his fork down.

"I think so, yes," he says, an odd note in his voice. "If you weren't invited now, what does that mean? Does that mean you won't," Yuuri hesitates now and Viktor tries to send him an encouraging look. Yuuri clears his throat.

"Does that mean you won't get a bid?" he continues quietly and Viktor frowns. He hums thoughtfully and looks across the table to where the rest of the executive committee were sitting. None of them are even looking at the two of them, so absorbed in whatever it is they’re talking about. The guy that Yuuri was with during Survival Night was there too, talking to them calmly and easily. Mickey, if Viktor remembers correctly.

"That's not an unreasonable thing to assume," Viktor says slowly and Yuuri bites his lip. He looks away, and there's a distance in his gaze now that Viktor doesn't really understand. He tilts his head and observes Yuuri quietly. Around them, his brothers continue to laugh and talk with each other. Viktor sees Chris mime something that looks suspiciously like a blowjob and the brothers around him laugh loudly, their hoots and cheers resounding through the room.

Yuuri glances at them and then sighs.

"Is there something wrong?" Viktor asks worriedly and Yuuri looks at him in surprise.

"Oh, no!" Yuuri squeaks and gives him a weak smile. "It's fine. I was just thinking of," he pauses, trailing off slightly. Viktor watches Yuuri's throat bob as he swallows.

"It's fine," Yuuri repeats, shaking his head and Viktor nods.

"Yuuri!" Chris calls out and Yuuri looks away from him once more.

"Tell them about what happened during our second pole dancing class, I swear, it's much funnier coming from you." Chris laughs easily, his eyes squinting closed. Yuuri glares at him, shaking his head slightly before he leans in closer.

"For the record, it was Chris' fault," Yuuri says solemnly and laughter rings across the table. Viktor watches as Yuuri tells the story, shyly at first, but eventually, he's laughing in between sentences as Chris goads him on. Viktor's not even really sure what the story is about, he just knows that it includes a guy Chris has the hots for, and a complicated move on the pole that was absolute _not_ recommended for beginners.

The tension fades from Yuuri's shoulders, the glass of beer soothing him instantly. But still, the distance remains in Yuuri's eyes and Viktor can't help but feel as if something is amiss.

The dinner eventually comes to an end, and the lines of Yuuri's face softens as he relaxes.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Viktor offers and Yuuri immediately shakes his head.

"I had fun," Yuuri says and Viktor smiles in pleasure.

"I'm glad," he says softly. Yuuri looks away from him, his gaze directed at the night sky above them. "I can't wait till you're officially a brother," he teases, and instantly, he knows it's the wrong thing to say. Yuuri seems to tense up again, an odd look on his face and a tightness to his jaw as he eyes the stars.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asks cautiously and Yuuri turns to face him.

"Thank you for tonight," Yuuri says and Viktor nods slowly. Yuuri gives him a smile that immediately sends Viktor off kilter. He blinks worriedly at Yuuri, but Yuuri pays the expression on his face no mind.

Viktor says goodbye again and watches Yuuri leave. He can't quite shake off the weird feeling in his chest.

 

\--

 

“So, _moving on_ from Christophe. Brothers, please, we already decided to give him a bid, I don’t need to hear anymore about his ass. What do you all think about Yuuri Katsuki?” Their internal vice president, Stephen, asks casually and Viktor immediately perks up. From beside him Georgi scoffs and then tries to hide it with a well placed cough. Viktor glares at him and Georgi snickers.

“Well, he definitely knows how to party,” one of the other seniors in the executive committee pipes up with a shit eating grin and several of the other brothers laugh loudly with him. Viktor can’t help but smile either, because it’s true, Yuuri becomes a whole different person entirely 4 drinks in. From the past few open parties, the general consensus from most of the fraternities is that everyone loves a drunk Yuuri and that a drunk Yuuri is a fun Yuuri.

“Come on, you know we’re not all about the parties,” Stephen says, but the amused quirk of his lips betrays him.

“Good background. He’s on a skating scholarship, pretty good grades, popular with both genders, and very ambitious. I think he’d fit in pretty well.”

“He’s pretty mild-mannered when sober though, don’t you think? A little too shy for my tastes. I thought we wanted confident men.”

“Did you see him during Capture the Flag? Bro, we were in the same team and he is _vicious_. He doesn’t like losing. At all.”

“He just looks meek. Get him anywhere competitive and he will crush you,” Viktor finally volunteers in amusement, not even bothering to cover the fondness in his words. The other brothers immediately turn to look at him, knowing smirks on their faces.

“Aww guys, can’t believe we almost forgot about Niki’s crush on him,” a junior quips deviously. Laughter echoes around the room and Viktor flushes slightly, but keep his head up. He shrugs cooly and tosses his hair back.

“What can I say? I know what I like.”

Viktor isn’t stupid. He knows that even if he’s only a sophomore, he’s in the executive committee for the reason. His words have more weight than some of the older brothers here. He’s not turning the tides of Yuuri’s bid, he’s just putting in a good word and adding to the already positive view on him. Everything and anything helps.

“So?” their Rush Chair asks, “We’re giving Katsuki a bid, then?”

A chorus of agreement sounds from Viktor’s brothers. He smiles in self-satisfaction. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. He doesn’t really pay attention anymore to the rest of the deliberation, only vaguely registering it when they decide not to give bids to Phichit Chulanont, Seunggil Lee and some other freshmen Viktor can’t quite recall the names of. But it doesn’t matter.

Right?

 

\--

 

“Sooo, you’ve given Yuuri his bid right?” Viktor asks Ed, their Rush Chair. Ed gives him an annoyed look and reaches up to flick his forehead.

“Yes Niki, we’ve given your boyfriend his bid already but he hasn’t accepted it yet.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Viktor automatically denies and pouts. “Why hasn’t he accepted it yet?”

Ed rolls his eyes, his eyes flicking over to his phone. “Dunno dude, why don’t you ask him?”

“Because that’s rude and I don’t want to pressure him?” Viktor offers as he raises his eyebrow, the pitch of his voice raising slightly. Ed just gives him another Look, and Viktor swears, he has no idea how Ed manages as Rush Chair. Ed is as unapproachable as he could be, but he still managed to recruit so much men to rush for Mu.

“We’ll know tomorrow when the pledges come to sign their bids,” Cao Bin tells him dryly and Viktor sighs dramatically. Cao Bin was in his year, a sophomore like him, but he wasn’t in the same pledge class as Viktor as Georgi. Cao Bin only rushed during the fall season in his freshman year, so technically, this was his first rush as a brother.

He opens his mouth to say more but Cao Bin raises a finger and places it on Viktor’s lips to shush him.

“No. No more. Go away and wait.”

So Viktor waits. Yuuri and him still text, but ever since the invite-only dinner, there’s been… something off. Everytime he even brings up Mu Sigma Delta, Yuuri always changes the topic. Even if Viktor did actually ask him if Yuuri was planning to accept Mu’s bid, he’s pretty sure Yuuri wouldn’t have answered anyway

He lies in bed that night and he can’t push away the worry underneath his skin. When he finally falls asleep, he dreams of Yuuri.

  
  
  


 

“Our pledges will be here in an hour,” Matt, their Pledge Educator, grins as he rubs his hands. Viktor keeps himself cool and tries to hide his excitement, but inside, he’s bouncing inside. Ahhh, he’s going to have to be a little mean to Yuuri, but surely Yuuri will understand? Yuuri looked sensitive, but Viktor had no doubts he could take it. He frowns slightly. What if Yuuri hates him after this? Who was going to be Yuuri’s Big Brother?

Viktor waits and it is _agony_. He’s pacing up and down the hallways of their house and the other brothers give him a wide berth. The hour comes and passes and finally, the pledges arrive.

Yuuri isn’t there.

Viktor watches numbly as they go through the first day traditions of pledge process. It’s only the third time Viktor has seen this happen, the second as a brother and not a pledge himself, but Viktor’s mind is elsewhere. Why wasn't Yuuri here? Did he not accept Mu's bid? Did he decide to pledge for a different fraternity?

He finds out from Christophe, out of all places.

“So, your friend,” Viktor says, trying to look cool and collected. Chris looks up at him and blinks.

“Which friend?” Chris asks in confusion and Viktor sighs.

“Yuuri.”

“Ah,” Chris hums and his eyes narrow warily. “He accepted Alpha Kappa Omega’s bid.”

Viktor feels his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

Yuuri choosing not to pledge for a fraternity at all would have been fine, Viktor wouldn’t have minded so much. Even Yuuri picking any other fraternity and pledging for them instead would have been fine but Alpha Kappa Omega? No. _Any_ fraternity other than Alpha Kappa Omega would have been so much better. Fuck, Yuuri could have gone for Gamma Chi Chi, the fucking lowest ranked fraternity on campus and Viktor wouldn’t have cared so much.

But this? This was an absolute betrayal and a kick to the  face. Yuuri knew that Mu Sigma Delta and Alpha Kappa Omega didn’t want anything to do with each other. He would have _known_ what it would have meant to Viktor for Yuuri to chose to accept Al Ka’s bid instead of Mu’s.

But fuck, it explains so much. Viktor suddenly understands Yuuri’s sudden reluctance to talk about fraternities and his constant avoidance of any conversation related to Mu Sigma Delta.

Viktor's phone doesn't beep with a message with Yuuri. Viktor doesn't text him either. Nothing needs to be said. The two of them know exactly where they stand now. They could have been friends even if they were in rival fraternities. It wasn’t unheard of. Christophe and Yuuri would probably remain friends even after they both complete their pledge process. But lovers? Boyfriends? Viktor winces. The ridicule and the backlash would be insane. Viktor’s position would be called into question. Viktor _wanted_ to be president someday and--fuck.

Was it even worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. cant believe i wrote another scene of yuuri and chris pole dancing together. Someday, i will write down a fic for my favorite OT3 and a Chris/Yuuri fic. Just watch me make it happen.
> 
> Also, you guys have no idea how many articles on fraternities I’ve read. TFM is a great resource website! I’d just like to say thank you also to tillsunbeamsfindyou from Tumblr!! They helped me a lot with the actual fraternity culture and events in this fic! Their support means a lot to me. i started this fic with my own knowledge and experiences and wow, greek culture in the philippines is so different from greek culture in the states? i.e. we call non-Greeks barbs (short for barbaric lol) and in the states, they call it GDI. Just interesting stuff.
> 
> Lol so this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, can u believe this? half of the fic is written out already. this will be 3 chapters and around 30k? maybe less, but im at 16k rn. next chapter will come next week!!
> 
> chapter 4 is basically just bonus scenes. i’ll explain more about chapter 4 scenes when everything’s done!


	2. Pledge of Secrecy

 

_“The ties that bind me to my Brothers are not wrapped around my wrists, but rather are fastened to my heart."_

“I’m in class, I’ll call you back later so we can talk about rush activities. Yeah okay, bye.” Viktor ends the call and pockets his phone. He puts his bag down and looks up. He freezes.

Viktor stares, stunned at the sight of a familiar back in front of him. The man hasn’t even turned around, but Viktor can immediately tell who it is. And just as he thinks that, the man turns, a frown on his lips, as if he can sense the weight of Viktor’s gaze.

Their eyes meet, brown to blue, and Viktor remembers that night, that party, and every other night they had spent together before Yuuri had accepted Al Ka’s bid. Without even thinking, he lifts his hand to send a weak wave.

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he turns around, as if to check that Viktor really was waving at him and Viktor can’t help but smile sadly. Yuuri turns back to face him, a red flush on his face that’s still achingly familiar. Viktor doesn’t expect the twinge of hurt at the knowledge that it goes all the way down to his chest and that he can’t do anything about it now. Yuuri waves back tentatively, a tiny, hesitant smile on his lips. It’s enough to appease the ache in his chest and when Yuuri turns back to face the professor when he comes in, the smile on Viktor’s lips stays.

It’s been almost a year since he’s interacted with Yuuri with more than just glances and tense nods. It’s been a year since he met and lost Yuuri Katsuki, all in the span of two weeks. Viktor didn’t think that seeing and actually being acknowledged by Yuuri would still hit him this much after that much time has passed. He looks down at the table and drops his head down into his palms. 

Fuck. After all this time, after all those other men and women and all those other parties… Viktor was still so gone for Yuuri Katsuki. He had worked so fucking hard to get over the freshman—now sophomore, and seeing Yuuri now in the same class as him and actually _smiling_ at him, Viktor could see all those months of progress going down the drain. How could a man who he's only been with for literally two weeks make him feel this much?

The likeliness of them seeing each other again was supposed to be small. Viktor assumed that Yuuri wouldn’t show up to another party hosted by Mu and he was right, Yuuri never did. Viktor himself would never step foot in an Al Ka party. It was how things should be.

And it was worth it. Viktor was elected the vice president of Mu near the end of last year, and being where he was now, Viktor could practically taste the presidency.

Viktor gives one last look of longing towards the back of Yuuri’s head before he let out a long breath. Viktor was too close to his freshman goals to give it up now. Being in the same class with Yuuri wouldn’t change that, it wouldn’t change anything. Viktor wouldn’t let it. He wouldn’t let himself fall for Yuuri again, not after Yuuri had chosen to go for Alpha Kappa Omega.

He looks away.

 

\---

 

“Why are you doing this?” Mickey asks, his nose turned up as he regards Chris. Chris glances at him from under his arm where he’s bent over the sink as he spreads the bleach powder. He shrugs, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Don’t you think I’d look hotter blonde?” Chris asks innocently and Mickey’s face scrunches up. Viktor laughs loudly.

“I’m not helping you with that if you don’t stop being such a pervert,” Mickey grumbles and Chris laughs.

“Come on Crispy, he’s just teasing,” Viktor quips with a smile and Mickey rolls his eyes so hard, Viktor’s surprised they don’t fall off.

“Okay, bye,” Mickey grunts, and turns on his heel as he exits the bathroom. Chris snickers as he straightens up, hip immediately cocking to the side. His ass pops out in his sweatpants and Viktor rolls his eyes. Chris didn’t earn his fraternity nickname of Ass Man for nothing.

“How often do you re-bleach your hair?” Chris asks him casually and Viktor chokes. Chris stares at him in concern and Viktor gives him an offended look.

“Excuse you?” He squeaks and Chris’ eyebrows raise. “This is _natural._ “ 

Chris gives him a sympathetic look and leans over to pat his shoulder kindly. Viktor glares at the mock pity in his gaze and Chris doesn’t even break character as he squeezes Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Viktor, remember,” Chris coos before his voice deepens in a rough impression of Georgi, “Brotherhood means no secrets!” There’s a fair amount of teasing in his tone and Viktor rolls his eyes. It’s been a year since Chris has become a full brother of Mu Sigma Delta and Chris still hasn’t let up on that particular phase. Viktor supposes that he’s still bitter over that particular part of the pledge process.

“It’s _natural_ ,“ Viktor insists with a huff and Chris snickers. He tilts his head to send a teasing pout and Viktor shakes his head. When Chris looks away to look at himself in the mirror, Viktor’s hand raises to touch his hair self-consciously.

“Does it not look natural?” He hears himself saying and Chris laughs.

“How long do I leave this on again?” Chris asks and Viktor picks up the box of bleach powder.

“Like, 20 more minutes?” Viktor offers and Chris hums as he puts his foot up on the toilet seat. He grabs his phone and holds it out in front of him. Viktor watches in amusement as Chris makes a pouty face at the camera before he switches to a kissy face, lips puckered up.

“Who are you sending that to?” He asks, smiling slightly and Chris falters. He brings his phone back down and hesitates. Viktor sees the moment that Chris decides not to lie to him.

“Yuuri,” Chris says carefully. Viktor’s face falls, his jaw tightening slightly. He looks away, and he hears the tap and the _ping!_ as Chris sends the picture. He coughs slightly and looks up. His mouth dries as he wonders, should he ask about Yuuri? Should he—

He swallows down his question, swallows down anything that would come out of his mouth and reveal too much of his feelings.

“Are you ready for your first rush as EC?” he asks, instead of the million other questions that are running through his mind. Chris frowns at him, but thankfully, accepts his blatant change of subject.

“Yeah, I’m ready to throw a rager for informal rush,” Chris smirks and Viktor hums. “Gotta prove that I deserve my title as Life of the Party, yeah?”

“I can’t wait,” Viktor says honestly. 

 

—

 

“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m busy at the moment, but feel free to leave a message after the beep.”

_Beep!_

“Yuuuuriiiii, fuck, I’m alone in my room right now and like? I can’t help but remember and imagine you here with me. I can’t fucking believe that I first met you in this same party—not this party, but the Mu rush party last year and fuck, I can’t stop thinking about you and you’re in my class and fuck, fuck, fuck, I thought I was over you but I’m not.”

 

 

“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m busy at the moment, but feel free to leave a message after the beep.”

_Beep!_

“I’m so fucking drunk, fuck. Come here, come here, please I wish you were here baby, sweetheart, honey, darling. You’re so handsome. So beautiful. I fucking hate seeing your face in class when I can’t fucking kiss you. I miss you, I miss you Yuuri,

Пчелка, Солнышко, Мышка, Cчастье, Любимая—“

 

 

“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m busy at the moment, but feel free to leave a message after the beep.”

_Beep!_

“Why did you accept Al Ka’s stupid fucking bid? I don’t understand, I wanted you so much and I thought you wanted me too, and you fucking played me, you fucking messed me up man, I just wanna know why, what did I do, what did I say, how did I mess up?”

 

 

“Hey, this is Yuuri! I’m busy at the moment, but feel free to leave a message after the beep.”

_Beep!_

“I thought I loved you but I don’t, but I, I like you so fucking much and I still want you and I miss you and you’re so, you’re so amazing Yuuri. I’m not in love with you but I’m so close, I’m so fucking close to falling in love with you.”

 

 

Viktor wakes up to a pounding headache, the taste of regret in his mouth (which tastes very much like cheap tequila), and a single message, from a number that Viktor never thought he’d get a text from ever again.

 

DO NOT TEXT  
  
I'll see you in class.  
  


 

\---

 

Viktor can feel his sweat run down his head, but he does nothing to wipe it away as he stares up Yuuri. Yuuri eyes him warily, hesitantly and Viktor swallows down the ball in his throat.

“I’m sorry about last Friday,” Viktor blurts out and Yuuri reddens. He looks away from Viktor and Viktor can’t help but wince at the embarrassment clear in Yuuri’s face. _Fuck._ He was doing so well, and then he got drunk and ended up thinking drunk calling Yuuri was a good idea.

“Can I sit next to you?” Yuuri asks, soft and shy as he stares adamantly at the floor. Viktor’s mouth opens soundlessly, and when he tries to reply, only a croak comes out. He covers his mouth and Yuuri looks up to meet his wide eyes.

Yuuri relaxes as he laughs and Viktor’s hand drops, a smile forming on his lips.

“Ah, yes, sure,” Viktor blubbers out and pats the seat next to him and Yuuri nods briskly. He slips in in the chair beside Viktor quietly and Viktor can’t help but stare at him in wonder. God, it’s been so long since Viktor’s seen him up close. Viktor thought that he must have been imagining how handsome Yuuri was, because surely no one could be that perfect? But seeing Yuuri now, right beside him, Viktor had to admit that yes, Yuuri _was_ that handsome.

Viktor can’t find the right words to say to him, doesn’t know whether he should apologize or let it lie and pretend his calls never happened, but before he can even make a decision, the professor comes in.

It’s surprisingly not awkward, and ever so often, Viktor would glance towards Yuuri and just look. It’s been so long since he’s let himself look at Yuuri.

There’s a lull in the lecture as the professor brings up a video, and Viktor’s eyes automatically gravitate towards his seat mate. He freezes when his eyes meet brown, and he sees Yuuri turn bright red and look away, caught in his own appreciative stare.

Viktor hides his smile in his hand, but judging by the embarrassed kick Yuuri sends him, he doesn’t hide it well. He covers his face and giggles, peeking up from his fingers to meet Yuuri’s brown eyes again.

Yuuri bites his lips and then smiles before he looks away. Viktor feels giddy. There’s no other way to describe the lightness in his chest and in his head. He knows this is a bad idea. He shouldn’t, but, the way Yuuri looks at him, Viktor finds that he doesn’t really care.

 

\---

 

YK  
  
bro can u send me the pics from the lecture awhile ago? i dozed off for a bit  
  
the part after ad misceriocordiam  
  
…did u really just call me bro  
  
and yah I know, I saw you drooling  
  
WHat!!!! NO!!!! LIES!!!!!  
  
I have a pic :P  
  
YUURI!!!!!!  
  
DELETE IT!!!  
  
:(  
  


 

YK  
  
FUCK I JUST WOKE UP  
  
save my seat pls  
  
as if i'd let anyone sit beside me  
  
I'm touched. Really, Yuuri, I am.  
  
the sarcasm is strong  
  


 

YK  
  
so. didn’t get to ask u but, do u want to be partners for that project?  
  
of course :3  
  


YK  
  
CHECK FACEBOOK HOLY SHIT WE’RE NOT DONE  
  
sorry!!!! I was napping!!! I JSUT WOKE UP  
  
you’re always nappign!!!  
  


YK  
  
i'm not going to class  
  
oh why???  
  
sick  
  
i'll get the stuff u missed?  
  
yes please  
  
thank you  
  


 

\---

 

Viktor stares at the familiar door in front of him. He looks around the hallway, checking to see if anyone was looking, before he knocks quickly. There’s silence for a moment on the other side, before Viktor hears the unmistakable sound of shuffling and feet moving against the floor.

He braces himself, and smiles automatically when the door opens.

He’s still not prepared.

Viktor coughs in surprise at the sight of Yuuri wrapped inside a blanket, just his face poking out. He looks incredibly small amidst the folds of the blanket and Viktor can’t help the swell of affection that he feels.

“Viktor?” Yuuri croaks out, squinting his eyes and Viktor smiles gently.

“Yeah, I brought you the stuff you missed. I brought some soup also,” Viktor says smoothly and holds out the papers, the plastic bag of takeout hooked on his elbow. Yuuri stares at them, his eyes widening before he brings his head back up to meet Viktor’s eyes.

“I thought you were just going to give them to me on Friday,” Yuuri murmurs and Viktor feels his facade of smoothness fade in one go.

“Sorry,” he says awkwardly, “I can just go.”

Yuuri immediately shakes his head, sniffling a bit. He peeks his head out to look up and down the hallway before he steps back inside his room. Viktor stares at him in confusion and Yuuri gives him a frustrated look.

“Well? Come in,” Yuuri mumbles irritably and Viktor laughs shortly. He steps inside the achingly familiar dorm room and closes the door behind him. He’s immediately drenched with the memories of the last time he was here, and how last time, neither of them were wearing much clothes.

Yuuri plops on his bed, shuffling a bit to press his back to the wall and Viktor’s lips quirk in amusement at how adorably mussed and annoyed a sick Yuuri is.

“Come here,” Yuuri grumbles, his voice muffled by his blanket and his words slightly slurred. Viktor’s heart skips a beat, his eyes widening. He hesitates for a moment, but it’s enough for Yuuri to prop his head up to send him a glare with his glassy eyes.

“Come here,” Yuuri repeats, a note of whining in his voice and Viktor immediately starts walking the short distance towards him, dropping off the plastic bag with soup on the bedside table. He sits down on the edge of Yuuri’s bed, and Yuuri reaches out to tug at his sleeve, none too gently. Viktor follows the tug until he’s lying down beside Yuuri, his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

Yuuri raises the blanket and Viktor sees firsthand how flushed his cheeks are and how swollen his nose and eyelids are. There’s a distinctly feverish look in his eyes, but a moment later, Yuuri’s draping the blanket over Viktor’s body and covering them both with it.

Viktor freezes as Yuuri scoots over and plasters his whole body to Viktor’s front, arms and legs wrapping around the taller man. Slowly, hesitantly, Viktor’s arm raises and drops to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri makes a pleased sigh into his neck and Viktor shivers at the feel of hot air.

Yuuri is like a furnace, heat radiating outwards from his body and Viktor frowns worriedly. Who was taking care of him? He seemed pretty out of it. Viktor couldn’t imagine Yuuri doing this, Yuuri pressing up against him like this with a sound mind.

“Missed you,” Yuuri says quietly, voice throaty and raw. He sneezes into Viktor’s neck and Viktor winces.

“Missed you too,” Viktor lets himself say quietly. Yuuri is obviously unguarded, either the sickness or the medicine he took making him so much more pliant and honest and loose. He knew for a fact that Yuuri wouldn’t skip class until it was serious, most of the fraternities frowned against you cutting class.

“Why aren’t you living in Al Ka’s house?” Viktor asks gently and Yuuri makes a noise. 

“Too noisy, too much people getting drunk and hooking up and I wanted my privacy. Phichit’s here, anyway,” Yuuri grumbles and Viktor laughs. It’s true. Fraternity houses were one of the worst places to live in if you wanted any privacy, and it didn’t help how often his brothers came home past 2 in the morning, drunk and loud.

“Do you want soup?” Viktor asks quietly and Yuuri hums. Viktor makes a move to detach himself from Yuuri, but Yuuri grunts and tightens his octopus grip. Viktor chuckles and pets Yuuri’s hair affectionately.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Viktor coos and Yuuri makes another noise. “I can’t give you soup if you don’t let me go.”

“Want you,” Yuuri mumbles blearily, “Don’t want soup.”

“You need to eat,” Viktor says half-heartedly, “When was the last time you ate?”

“Dunno… When Phichit feed me last night, maybe.” Yuuri yawns and nuzzles into Viktor’s collarbone. Viktor closes his eyes, grip tightening slightly on Yuuri’s waist. Fuck. He missed this so much.

Gently, he detachs himself from Yuuri’s grip and reaches out for the bowl of soup. Yuuri sits up, pressing his back against the headboard. Viktor turns to look at him, and sees Yuuri watching him. Yuuri’s eyes are dark and unreadable as they stare at Viktor. He swallows nervously.

“Here,” Viktor says gently as he takes the plastic lid off. He scoots over closer to Yuuri and scoops up a spoonful of soup, raising it up to Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri opens his mouth and lets Viktor feed him, his eyes never leaving Viktor.

“You called me sweetheart,” Yuuri murmurs and Viktor stills midway through getting another spoonful. He stares down at the soup and then looks up at Yuuri.

“Yes, yes I did,” he agrees apologetically. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I wasn’t really thinking.”

Yuuri pouts and looks down, before his eyelashes flutter as he looks back up. “No. I liked it.”

Viktor’s breath hitches and he stares at Yuuri. He lets out an exhale, shaking his head slightly before he brings another spoonful up to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri takes it silently.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuuri mumbles, eyes fixed on his blanket. Viktor watches as Yuuri’s hand clenches around his sheets before he brings them back around him almost protectively. Viktor sighs.

He continues to feed Yuuri, and the two of them are silent aside from the sounds of Yuuri eating.

“I was worried about you,” he finally admits and Yuuri huffs. He looks up to eye Viktor again and there’s something in the way he’s looking at Viktor that Viktor doesn’t really understand.

“Put the soup back on the table,” Yuuri orders softly and Viktor blinks at him. He opens his mouth to protest, but Yuuri shakes his head and repeats, stronger this time, “Put the soup back on the table.”

Viktor eyes him warily and slowly puts the soup back on Yuuri’s beside table. Yuuri hesitates, just for a moment, before he starts to crawl towards Viktor's open legs. Viktor freezes, his eyes wide as he watches Yuuri close the short distance between them. There was something bright and desperate in Yuuri’s eyes and Viktor could feel a part of himself respond. Despite how haggard Yuuri looked, he was still so attractive. It was unfair how much Viktor still wanted him.

Yuuri stops right in front of him, their faces a hair's width away and Viktor's breath hitches in anticipation. Yuuri's eyelashes flutter as his gaze drops down to Viktor's parted lips and Viktor feels his mouth dry up. He licks his lips and swallows, and Yuuri's eyes flick up to meet his.

"Viktor," Yuuri whispers, his breath fanning over Viktor's face. Viktor registers with half a mind that Yuuri's breath smells like chicken soup.

"Can you kiss me?" Yuuri asks, unnaturally shy despite how forward he was being, his gaze bright and Viktor tries to swallow down his desire.

"You're sick," Viktor protests weakly, but he's already leaning in. Their lips meet, and Viktor tastes the chicken soup on Yuuri's lips and the feel of them against his own is simultaneously familiar and new. Viktor's hand comes up to tangle at the base of Yuuri's hair and Yuuri groans into his mouth.

Viktor pulls away, shuddering slightly as he presses his forehead to Yuuri's fever-warm one. That was all he was going to allow himself. Yuuri wasn't in the right mind, but Viktor wasn't strong enough to deny himself a taste of Yuuri's lips. Just this once.

"You're not thinking straight," Viktor says, his voice strangled and Yuuri laughs as his hands slides up Viktor's arms.

"I'm never thinking straight," Yuuri giggles and Viktor snorts. Yuuri sneezes to the side before he shakes his head dazedly. He clambers on to Viktor's lap, bottom rubbing against Viktor’s hardening cock and Viktor automatically wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist. He takes in a deep breath and tries to control himself. Yuuri tucks his head underneath Viktor's chin and Viktor allows himself to stroke Yuuri's back.

"I don't want you to regret this when you're not sick anymore," Viktor confides to Yuuri's wall and Yuuri is silent.

"I won't," Yuuri says petulantly and Viktor laughs shakily. He rubs Yuuri's lower back and Yuuri hums appreciatively.

"When's ah, when's your roommate coming back?" Viktor asks Yuuri and Yuuri shrugs. He hears Yuuri cough, a painful sounding hack that makes Viktor wince in sympathy.

"His class ends at 5," Yuuri pauses in hesitation and then continues unsurely, "I think it would be for the best if he doesn't know you were here."

"He's Al Ka?" Viktor asks, but he already feels like he knows the answer. Yuuri makes a strong noise of disbelief and Viktor feels a flash of pain in his shoulder.

"Owww," he whines as he jerks back, "did you bite me?" He asks in disbelief and Yuuri giggles as he presses a soft kiss to the spot of skin he had just bitten.

" _Yes_ , Viktor. Phichit's Al Ka. He's my best friend."

Viktor frowns slightly. There's something about the way Yuuri says it that makes him feel as if it's important. He shakes it off and glances down at his Rolex and the pang of disappointment that hits him when he sees what time it already is surprises him.

"I have an hour left with you then," Viktor says quietly and Yuuri makes a pleased sound of agreement. He detaches himself from Viktor and lies back down on the bed, and of course, Viktor follows him.

Yuuri drops his head on Viktor's chest, sniffling slightly and coughing. Viktor runs his fingers soothingly through Yuuri's hair and soon, Yuuri's breath evens out, his whole body relaxing on top of Viktor’s.

An hour later, at 5 PM exactly, Viktor regretfully detaches himself from Yuuri's grip.

He smiles down sadly at the sleeping sophomore before he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

\---

 

When Viktor arrives to his class with Yuuri, Yuuri's already sitting down on his seat, head bowed over a thick book. Viktor swallows down his nervousness before he nods resolutely and straightens up his spine to look calm and collected. He walks over to Yuuri and Yuuri looks up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Hey," Yuuri greets with a fond smile, sending butterflies racing in Viktor's stomach. The sweet feeling of relief washes over him and Viktor feels his shoulders loosen.

"Hey," Viktor says, his hesitation fading into nothing. Yuuri probably didn't hate him for kissing him, if Yuuri was giving him that kind of smile. He sits down, mindful of the way Yuuri was still looking at him, and adjusts his things. The moment his hand drops down in between them, Viktor feels Yuuri’s hand wraps around his.

He turns his head so quickly, he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash. Yuuri isn’t even looking at him, his head is propped up on his hand that’s free, his gaze still directed towards his book. Viktor grins and squeezes Yuuri’s hand tentatively. He feels a rush of affection when Yuuri’s thumb swipes at the back of his hand.

 

 

“You’re going to have to send me the notes,” Yuuri whispers to him in embarrassment. “I wasn’t able to take down anything.”

“Maybe if you had stopped holding my hand, you would have been able to take down notes,” Viktor teases back easily, the lightness in his chest spurring him onwards. Yuuri glares at him and pushes at his shoulder.

“Maybe if you had actually _let go_ , I could have,” Yuuri huffs before he covers his face. Viktor laughs and brings their joint hands together to press a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s hand.

“I’m never letting you go,” Viktor announces. 

 _Again,_ goes unspoken.

 

\---

 

“Why are you going to Upsilon’s party?” Georgi asks in confusion and Viktor shrugs, keeping a placid smile on his face.

“Need to let loose,” he replies cheerfully and Georgi frowns but nods acceptingly. Viktor sighs in relief as he puts on his jacket.

 

<3  
  
u there already???  
  
alreaaaady drinking babe  
  
hahahah wait for me  
  


 

Viktor eyes Yuuri over the rim of his beer and Yuuri smirks at him challengingly from across the room. Slowly, Viktor drains his cup and Yuuri watches him, his eyes trained on the long line of Viktor’s throat. He brings his hand with the cup down and raises an eyebrow at Yuuri.

Yuuri motions with his head towards the door and holds up a hand, 5 fingers splayed outwards.

_Go out in 5 minutes._

Viktor nods and watches Yuuri leave. 

10 minutes later, Viktor finds himself in the backseat of his car, Yuuri straddling his lap and Yuuri’s mouth on his.

“Fuck,” Yuuri mutters, “They kept asking where I was going, they didn’t believe me when I said I was going to Upsilon’s party.”

Viktor laughs and peppers kisses down Yuuri’s neck. “Did you at least stay long enough to make sure people could vouch that you were there?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says quietly, and lets out a breathy groan when Viktor sucks a hickey into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. “Lame party anyway,” Yuuri huffs and Viktor chuckles.

“Mu has the best parties.” Viktor smirks as he pushes Yuuri’s shirt up and over his arms. Yuuri throws his shirt somewhere and wraps his arms back around Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor eyes Yuuri’s chest appreciatively, his fingers splaying over Yuuri’s pecs.

“Mhmm, definitely in the Top 5,” Yuuri says nonchalantly and Viktor rolls his eyes. Viktor blames the alcohol running through his veins for what he says next.

“Well, if you actually accepted Mu’s bid then maybe you’d know what I was talking about.”

Yuuri stills in his arms and Viktor winces. Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that. Yuuri pulls away and stares at him and Viktor swallows nervously.

“Do you not know why I didn’t go for Mu?” Yuuri asks gently, his eyebrows furrowed and his whole posture so, so tense. Viktor bites his lip and shakes his head.

Yuuri sighs and looks away. The mood is ruined now, none of the desperation and lust even there anymore. Viktor is still very much hard, he can’t not be when Yuuri’s sitting in his lap like that.

“I rushed with my best friend,” Yuuri says slowly and Viktor frowns.

“Phichit?” he clarifies uncertainly and Yuuri laughs. It’s not a happy sound.

“Yes. I don’t know, Viktor. He didn’t get a bid for Mu, and well, Al Ka was the next best thing according to him.”

Viktor is quiet and he stares at Yuuri. There’s a worried look in Yuuri’s eyes, and with every second Viktor stays silent, the distance in Yuuri’s gaze increases.

“So why did you never text me?”

Yuuri blinks.

“I, what?”

“You never texted me. I had to find out from Chris.”

Yuuri looks away, his face scrunching up in frustration and all Viktor wants to do is rub the creases away.

“Viktor,” Yuuri starts and then stops. He huffs and shakes his head before he looks at Viktor again. He takes in a deep breath, fists clenching around Viktor’s shirt as if he was steeling himself for what he was about to say.

“Viktor, I was _scared_. You’d always mention how much you disliked Al Ka, and I—I have anxiety, okay? I was scared to text you and see how you’d react, and by the time I wasn’t scared anymore, you never texted me either and I figured you already knew and then—I don’t know, I assumed that it meant you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore and that I was right for being scared.”

Viktor closes his eyes and drops his head down on Yuuri’s bare shoulder. He hides a Russian curse into his skin and Yuuri tenses.

“I thought you were fucking with me on purpose,” Viktor mutters and Yuuri’s hands go up from the hem of his shirt to his nape. Viktor sighs contentedly as Yuuri strokes over the skin in the back of his neck.

“Let’s try again,” Viktor whispers and detaches himself from Yuuri’s shoulder. He meets Yuuri’s confused gaze and he smiles. He can’t help the tinge of sadness that creeps into his smile.

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts, “Let’s make this official. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

\---

 

“Someone might catch us,” Yuuri gasps against his mouth and Viktor whines, slotting his thigh right in between Yuuri’s legs and pressing their hard cocks against each other. Yuuri groans when Viktor thrusts and rubs their clothed crotches and Viktor squeezes his eyes shut.

“Be quiet, then,” Viktor murmurs into Yuuri’s ear, hands coming up to grip at Yuuri’s ass and Yuuri gasps loudly as Viktor squeezes harshly.

“I just _said_ , be quiet.” Viktor laughs and Yuuri grumbles something back inaudibly. Viktor drops to his knees and in the darkness of the closet, he can just barely see Yuuri staring down at him with wide eyes. Viktor winks and Yuuri makes a strangled noise in surprise. There’s hardly any space in this tiny closet, but Mu teaches you to make do with what you have, so Viktor will make do.

Laughing quietly, Viktor unbuttons Yuuri’s jeans and pulls out his cock.

 

\---

 

“I shouldn’t be here,” Yuuri hisses and Viktor grins. Yuuri looks like he’s about to panic and Viktor squeezes his hand gently to ground him. Yuuri squeezes back automatically, but his head is going back and forth, eyes darting around everywhere as if one of Viktor’s brothers was going to just pop up out of nowhere.

“Shhh,” Viktor chides quietly and Yuuri gives him a blank, fearful stare. He puts his finger up to his mouth and winks, but all it does is make Yuuri give him a disbelieving look.

Finally, Viktor makes it to his room. He unlocks it and pushes Yuuri in. Yuuri stumbles inside and Viktor immediately closes the door behind him before he pushes Yuuri up against it.

Yuuri gasps and Viktor immediately kisses him.

“I hate you,” Yuuri whispers heatedly and Viktor laughs quietly. Seconds later, he has Yuuri splayed out against his bed sheets and a part of Viktor purrs in pleasure at the sight.

“I never thought I’d have you back in my bed again.” Viktor smirks and Yuuri flushes, an odd color in the darkness.

“I never thought I’d be back in Mu’s Chapter House,” Yuuri replies, his eyes still wide open. “I hate you so much, we’re going to get caught and they’re going to kill me for invading territory. Why would you put me through this, Vitya?”

Viktor giggles and reaches over to his bedside table to grab a condom and lube.

“Let me make it up to you.” He gives Yuuri a wide heart-shaped smile and Yuuri visibly melts back into his sheets. “You can choose even. Do you want to top or bottom?”

Yuuri pauses thoughtfully before a dirty smirk appears on his face. Viktor’s breath hitches at the sight.

“Both. Both is good.”

 

 

They sneak back out at 3 in the morning, and when they’re finally a good distance away, Yuuri hits his shoulder.

“Hey!” Viktor laughs and Yuuri covers his face as he groans in embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you!”

“You liked it, don’t deny it!”

 

\---

 

“Maybe I’ll dress up as one of your pledges for Halloween.” Viktor grins mischievously as he props his head on his hand. The soft blue blanket slides down his chest and he sees his boyfriend’s gaze follow it, almost unconsciously. Viktor’s grin turns dirty just as Yuuri looks up, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks once he realizes he’s been caught.

“What? No, don’t do that,” Yuuri says and rolls his eyes. “Everyone knows who you are anyway, Niki.” The way Yuuri says his fraternity nickname should be insulting, Viktor thinks, but he’s still riding on a high of Yuuri appreciating his chest that he doesn’t even really mind it. Not that much, at least.

“Aw, come on,” Viktor giggles, “You can haze me.”

Yuuri stares at Viktor, his jaw dropping open. “Vitya!” Yuuri hisses and Viktor laughs.

“What?” He asks, smirking slightly. “Please haze me, sir, I’ve been a bad pledge.” He rolls onto his stomach and wiggles his ass tauntingly. Yuuri’s face turns red, the frustrated gleam on it almost attractive. 

The way Yuuri shoves his shoulder and pushes him off the bed though, is definitely not attractive. Viktor squawks, arms and legs flailing as him and the blanket tip over Yuuri’s bed. He lands on the floor with a thud, the impact racing up his back.

“Hey!” He whines indignantly and Yuuri leans over the bed, shooting him an annoyed glare.

“We don’t haze people!” Yuuri snaps and Viktor laughs. He tries to clamber back on the bed but Yuuri raises his foot, pressing it to Viktor’s chest and stopping him, his eyebrow raised in expectation.

“What?” Viktor asks and Yuuri huffs.

“What?” Yuuri parrots and Viktor smiles.

“I’m sorry, I was just kidding, Yuu-chan.” Viktor smirks. Yuuri looks away, his lips twisting slightly at the sound of his own nickname from Al Ka. Viktor laughs and gently removes Yuuri’s foot from his chest before he crawls back in where he belongs, right between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri opens up his arms easily to accept him. Viktor rests his head on Yuuri’s chest and smiles to himself.

Things are good.

“So,” Yuuri says quietly, “I’ve been thinking.”

Viktor hums in reply, letting himself just appreciate and bask in Yuuri’s presence as Yuuri’s fingers trail up and down his back. Viktor feels Yuuri take in a deep breath and slowly release it.

“I… I’ve been wanting to tell my brothers. About us.”

Viktor tenses. He doesn’t look up and keeps the side of his face pressed to Yuuri’s warm chest. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor trails off hesitantly and closes his eyes,  his jaw tensing. “I’m not ready. Someday, okay? But not now. I… I’m not ready from the backlash, I just, I just became vice president and--”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri interjects. He laughs and Viktor winces slightly at how fake it sounds, how so unlike Yuuri it was. Yuuri coughs slightly. “It’s fine,” he repeats, steel in his voice and Yuuri’s hand on his back curls up into a fist momentarily. Viktor closes his eyes, only relaxing when Yuuri goes back to stroking the line of his spine.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor whispers and Yuuri hums noncommittally.

“It’s fine.”

Yuuri quickly changes the topic back to their respective spring batch of pledges and how Hell Week and initiation was two weeks from now already. Viktor goes with it, his chest aching again as he wonders again what it would have been like if Yuuri had gone for Mu instead of Al Ka.

 

\---

 

“Hey.” Viktor hears from beside him as someone slips in to the seat. He turns his head and smiles, despite the darkness obscuring Yuuri’s full features, he’d recognize him anywhere. The pre-movie advertisements play unnoticed on the cinema screen in front of them.

“Hey,” he whispers back silently and raises up his arm. Yuuri immediately tucks himself underneath Viktor’s arm, nuzzling into his neck and placing a feather light kiss on his pulse. Viktor sighs in pleasure and tilts his head slightly just as Yuuri looks up. They lean in closer towards each other, a soft kiss pressed to each other’s lips, breaths mingling.

“Missed you,” Yuuri says quietly as he presses their foreheads together then leans away. Viktor lets out a short huff of air and smiles.

“Missed you too.”

“Did you have a hard time sneaking out?” Yuuri murmurs, leaning up a bit to murmur right by his ear. Viktor shivers at the feeling of hot breath and he instinctively looks around the mostly empty movie theatre to check if anyone was watching them. Fuck it.

“No,” he replies and then nods to himself decisively. Before Yuuri can say anything else, Viktor presses their lips together, harder than their kiss just moments ago.

Yuuri groans into his mouth, his hand coming up to twist around Viktor’s sleeve. His lips part and Viktor gently slides his tongue against Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s lips are dry and chapped, but the pass of lips and tongue against each other quickly wets Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri mutters a muffled Japanese curse into his mouth and pulls away with a breathless laugh. Viktor’s eyes are drawn to his kiss swollen lips and Yuuri pinches his cheek teasingly.

“What if I actually want to watch the movie?” Yuuri whispers. He glances at the other 10, maybe, people in the cinema with them and Viktor scoffs.

“Let’s be honest, your brothers are probably going to drag you with them to watch this again anyway.”

Yuuri laughs sheepishly and nods, shrugging slightly. Viktor grins and brings their faces closer to each other once more. He drops a few kisses on Yuuri’s face, on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, and even his eyelids, until the both of them are giggling softly to each other.

“I _missed_ you,” Viktor says meaningfully and Yuuri rolls his eyes. With a blush on his face, Yuuri deliberately lifts the armrest in between them and scoots over. Viktor feels blood rush down as Yuuri lifts his legs and then casually drapes them over Viktor’s lap.

Yuuri sends him a dirty look underneath his eyelashes and Viktor gulps. He looks out into the other seats before his hand lands on Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“Fuck,” he murmurs and Yuuri bites his lip to hide his smile. He wiggles, pushing his butt even closer to Viktor’s legs until he’s practically sitting on Viktor’s lap. Viktor slides his hand up Yuuri’s thigh to grip at his hips.

“No fucking in the cinema,” Yuuri whispers, “That’s too much.”

Viktor laughs breathlessly, and his pulse sky rockets as Yuuri moves his leg over his clothed cock.

“Yuuri,” he chokes out and Yuuri smiles bashfully before he leans in to slot their lips together once more. This time, it’s Viktor groaning softly into the kiss, the sounds of the cinema so far gone from his conscious. All he cares about right now is Yuuri’s legs on his lap, Yuuri in his arms, and the feel of Yuuri’s lips against his.

“So perfect, baby,” Viktor whispers and Yuuri makes a soft noise. Viktor pulls away to kiss Yuuri’s jaw and Yuuri tilts his head to the side easily to make way for him. Yuuri’s hand comes up from where it was stroking Viktor’s back gently to tangle around Viktor’s hair.

He taps Viktor’s head as he reminds him, “No hickeys, okay?”

Viktor pouts against the skin of Yuuri’s neck and bites playfully, not enough to leave a mark, just a soft, petty nip. 

“ _Seriously_ ,” Yuuri insists and laughs as he grabs Viktor’s hair to pull him away from his neck. He presses a kiss to the corner of Viktor’s mouth, stroking the base of his head with soft, gentle swipes with his thumb. “They kept asking me last time who my hickeys were from.”

Viktor snorts and nuzzles into the curve of Yuuri’s neck as his grip tightens around Yuuri’s waist. “What did you tell them?”

Yuuri is silent, and Viktor hears the movie playing in the background. _Right_ , he was in the cinema.

“I told them it was bug bites,” Yuuri admits in embarrassment and Viktor snickers.

“Let’s give you some more bug bites then.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri swats at his shoulder.

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines quietly into his lover’s neck and pouts before he relents. He would never admit it to Yuuri, but the fact that people didn’t know Yuuri was taken immensely bothered him. He knew how much people adored Yuuri, and he saw first hand the number of lustful looks Yuuri received. The hickeys were a statement, a subtle branding of Yuuri’s as at least someone’s, if he couldn’t directly say they were his.

He pushes the thoughts away from his brain to continue kissing Yuuri heatedly. When he plays at the button of Yuuri’s jeans, Yuuri makes no move to stop him.

Viktor pulls away, his eyes wide. He was just playing, he expected Yuuri to push his hand away but... Yuuri meets his gaze with half-lidded eyes and places a hand over Viktor’s. 

“Can I?” Viktor stutters out and Yuuri blushes before he nods and burrows his face into Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor gingerly unbuttons Yuuri’s pants and looks around them carefully. Yuuri doesn’t even look up as he presses soft kisses to Viktor’s neck.

Slowly, Viktor pulls out Yuuri’s already hard cock and strokes it tentatively. Yuuri moans against his neck and Viktor’s breath hitches, his pulse rocketing. His own cock is painfully hard, and Viktor can’t deny that the thrill of getting caught is getting to him.

He thumbs at the foreskin of Yuuri’s dick, playing with it slightly before he brings it down in his next stroke. He makes a displeased sound at how jerky and rough his movements are and pulls his hand away. Yuuri makes a noise of displeasure, his hips jerking and cock searching for his hand as he looks up.

Viktor meets his gaze as he brings up his hand to lick at his palm. Yuuri’s mouth parts as he blatantly stares at the way Viktor wets his hand. Viktor drops his hand back down in between them and gives Yuuri’s dick another drawn out stroke.

Yuuri gasps as Viktor’s stroke swipes over the sensitive part under the head of his cock and Viktor grins.

He doesn’t know if it’s the thrill of the possibility of being seen, or if it’s because it’s been too long since either of them have touched each other like this, but after a few more wet strokes, Yuuri comes into his hand with a grunt.

Viktor cups the head of Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri’s own hand joining his to cover and catch the spurts. It’s messy and amazing and Viktor can’t help but grin helplessly. Yuuri leans back a bit and pulls out a set of tissues from the theater food.

Viktor helps him wipe it up, the smug smile still on his lips.

 

 

“So, that was a nice movie,” Viktor says teasingly as they exit the movie theater and Yuuri blushes a deep red. He looks away in embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head and Viktor smiles fondly at the sight.

“Was it?” Yuuri asks faux-innocently, “I couldn’t tell.”

 

\---

 

<3  
  
Come over.  
  
Phichit's not here  
  
On my way  
  


 

It’s not that odd for Viktor to be leaving the house at this time. Plenty of actives leave to party at night and then come back to the Chapter House at 4 AM, rowdy and drunk. No one would probably even question him too much if they saw him leaving and this isn’t the first time he’s left the house this late.

But the fact that he’s sneaking out to meet a member of his fraternity’s biggest rival, it makes Viktor’s nerves feel on fire. He walks through the hallways, phone and wallet in his pockets and his head held high. He tries to keep an aura of cool and hopefully, if he walks fast enough, no one will pay him any mind.

Viktor goes down the stairs and stills when he sees the door open. Chris walks in and pauses when he sees Viktor midstep. The two of them are quiet and Viktor feels his neck prickle at the intense gaze Chris is directing on him.

"You’re seeing Yuuri, aren’t you?" Chris asks bluntly and Viktor pales. His grip tightens on the railing.

"Wha-How?" he stutters and Chris eyes him pensively. He simply raises a finely threaded eyebrow in response and Viktor coughs. He's forgotten that Yuuri and Chris were friends even before their Greek lives.

"He told you?" Viktor asks, his voice oddly pitched. Chris’ lips twist, but he doesn't answer his question and only sighs.

"Vitya, I know it isn't my place to tell you and I'm still a new brother but," Chris hesitates. "I don't think the brothers would mind that much. About you and Yuuri."

Viktor's lets out a puff of air, almost a laugh, as he regards Chris with derision. "I thought you would have learned by now from your pledge process."

Chris gives him an oddly serious gaze and brushes his hand through his hair. "I learned a lot about Mu and Al Ka, yes." He steps away from the doorway, leaving it open for Viktor to pass through. Warily, Viktor lets go of the railing and makes his way down the stairs towards Chris and the door.

He stops right in front of Chris and Chris smiles sadly. "But I learned a lot more about you and Yuuri." His words are meant to hit and they do--Viktor feels his heart clench painfully. Just for a moment, but it’s enough to throw him off.

“What do you want, Viktor?” Chris asks seriously and Viktor frowns, both at the absence of ' _Vitya_ ' and the warmth he normally associated with Chris.

“I… What do you mean?” he asks defensively and Chris looks away. “I want-- I want a lot of things, Chris. I want to be president next year, I want to be with Yuuri, hell, I want to graduate. What do you want me to say?”

Chris turns his head back to give him a challenging look. “So you want to be president, but you want to stay with Yuuri? You’re just going to keep it a secret the whole time then?”

"There’s no other choice!" Viktor snaps. The hall is silent, and Viktor releases a long breath. He looks around them, his heart and his mind racing at how likely it is for one of their brothers to catch them like this, to catch their external vice president about to leave the house and their brothers fighting. "It's part of our identities, Chris, you know this. This is beyond the two of us. Once you go Greek...." he trails off midspeech. He swallows.

"Once a Mu, always a Mu," Chris says dully and Viktor closes his eyes.

"Once a Mu, always a Mu," Viktor repeats. 

It tastes bitter in his mouth.

 

\---

 

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor asks softly and Yuuri glances at him momentarily before he directs his attention back to his phone.

“Al Ka’s planning a fundraiser,” Yuuri replies shortly and Viktor frowns. Of course Al Ka was planning a fundraiser, it was the fall rush season and all the fraternities already had their list of pledges. The pledges were already rushing about trying to prove their worth, collecting signatures and organizing fraternity-specific activities.

“You’re going to invite me over just to ignore me?” He pouts and Yuuri turns his attention back to him again with a fondly exasperated look on his place. 

“Niki,” Yuuri chides playfully, “Patience is a virtue.” Viktor huffs in response and rolls his eyes, but Yuuri only sends him a sly look from his under his eyelashes.

“Did they not teach you that in Mu?” Yuuri simpers mockingly and Viktor’s mouth falls open.

“Yuuri! How dare you?” He gasps as he presses his hand up to his chest. “I’m hurt.”

Yuuri laughs softly in response and locks his phone. He turns around and places it gently on his nightstand and Viktor grins at the promise that simple gesture makes. Yuuri turns back to face Viktor with a shy smile.

“I’m sorry, let me--let me make it up to you?” Yuuri stutters slightly, his cheeks pinking and Viktor hides his smile.

“So cute, Yuuri,” he murmurs as he leans in closer. Yuuri smiles at him again, and Viktor feels his heart swell in joy when their lips meet in a gentle kiss. The feel of Yuuri’s smile underneath his lips is worth more than anything Viktor’s ever had, he would do anything for this.

“For the record,” Viktor says as he pulls away, just for a moment, their foreheads and bodies still pressed together and keeping them connected. “Mu teaches us to go after what we want.”

Yuuri laughs and kisses his forehead, both his cheeks and his nose before finally planting a wet kiss on Viktor’s lips. “And what do you want, Vitya?” Yuuri whispers and Viktor’s grip tightens on Yuuri’s arm. 

_What do you want, Viktor?_

“Is that even a question?” he asks quietly, too seriously than he should and Yuuri pulls away, a look of confusion on his handsome face. Viktor responds with a weak smile and Yuuri stares back at him, his gaze seeking. Viktor feels like he’s being examined, his whole being pinned to wax and observed under a microscope. He finds himself speechless in face of Yuuri Katsuki and his too bright eyes. Yuuri has never been too observant, always a little to oblivious to the feelings of people around him but now--

“I want you,” Viktor croaks out honestly, because he can’t be anything but honest now, and Yuuri’s face twists as he catches the heaviness in Viktor’s words. The room is silent, and the silence is oppressive, burdened with unsaid things.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks and Viktor closes his eyes. He drops his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and inhales, letting Yuuri’s scent fill his senses. Yuuri’s arms reach up to wrap around him gently and Viktor shudders.

“I’m okay,” he says softly, and tilts his head up to press a kiss to the corner of Yuuri’s jaw. He meets Yuuri’s eyes and Yuuri sends him a questioning gaze.

“Just stay close to me tonight,” Viktor whispers and Yuuri’s arms around him tighten slightly.

“Always.”

 

\---

 

“Brotherhood enables ordinary men to do extraordinary things.” Yakov says brusquely. Their pledges stare at him their eyes wide. Viktor watches their Chapter Adviser idly, his finger tap tapping on his phone. 

“What makes Mu Sigma Delta different is that you are not ordinary men.” Viktor nods in agreement and he sees several of his brothers and even some of the pledges nod too. They’re an okay bunch so far, but Viktor couldn’t really say just yet. It _was_ just the start of the pledge process after all, and this was their first Info Session.

“Brother is unity. Brotherhood is loyalty. Being a brother of Mu Sigma Delta should not make you feel like you are unable to do things when it is the opposite. With your brothers, you can do extraordinary things.” Yakov eyes them all solemnly, spine straight and head held up hight. There was just something in the way that he talked that exuded a demand for respect and Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

He tilts his head and regards Yakov, his lips twitching in amusement.

Viktor’s phone pings, and he glances at it.

 

<3  
  
Miss you  
  


 

“Think about something you’ve wanted to achieve, a goal you’ve aimed for. Think about what you want in life.”

Viktor slowly picks up his phone. His heart thuds loudly in his chest, he’s surprised that his brothers don’t hear it.

_What do you want, Niki?_

_What do you want, Viktor?_

_Think about what you want in life._

“With Mu Sigma Delta, we will help you achieve that. We have plenty of notable alumni who have gone far in their respective fields, and we hope you can join their ranks once you become brothers yourself.”

_Being a brother of Mu Sigma Delta should not make you feel like you are unable to do things._

 

<3  
  
Miss you too.  
  


 

\---

 

"Al Ka's having an auction for their philanthropy shit," one of his brothers says. Viktor looks up just in time to catch him rolling his eyes. The name of Yuuri's fraternity is always enough to get him to pay attention and this time is no different.

"Oh yeah?" Matt asks, and the other brother hums in acknowledgment.

"What are they auctioning?" Georgi asks curiously.

"Dates with their brothers, from what I heard," Ed pipes up drily and rolls his eyes. Viktor's heart skips a beat. Would Yuuri...? No, Yuuri was too shy for that, he couldn't possibly—Yuuri definitely would have told him.

"Let me check their page," their public relations chair offers. Viktor stays quiet and watches as Peter fiddles with his phone.

Ed leans over to check Peter's screen, a disinterested look on his face that was only betrayed by the raise of his eyebrow.

"Their pres, obviously, then there's Fernandez—hey look Cao, they're auctioning off that asshole," Peter snorts and Cao Bin smiles tightly in response.

"Hmm, Smirnoff, Wesson, Katsuki, Meissner," Peter rattles off and Viktor can't control the sound that escapes him. Peter cuts himself off and Viktor feels everyone look at him. From across him, Chris takes a sip from his glass and raises an eyebrow over the rim. An awkward silence settles over the table. Viktor's sure that everyone knows about his "failed" romance with Katsuki.

He ignores them, clears his throat and pulls out his phone, trying in vain to look casual and unaffected.

"Okaaaaay," Peter drawls, "anyway, they're pairing up with Lamba Gamma Omega, so the girls they're auctioning." Peter starts to list off the sorority girls being auctioned off. Viktor can't control the visceral twist in his gut and the distaste he feels.

"I'm going to my room," he announces dully and his brothers barely glance at him as he stands up and leaves. Viktor misses the speculative gaze Chris and Georgi both send him. 

As he walks, he unlocks his phone and scrolls down his contact list until he finds the name he wants. He clicks on it and presses his phone to his ear. He reaches the hallways branching into the rooms of his brothers and the only sound he can hear is the ring of his phone.

Finally, Yuuri picks up.

"Hey, sorry, I can't talk, I'm with the brothers, I—“

"You're getting auctioned?" Viktor interjects and Yuuri falls silent. Viktor hears Yuuri let out a long breath.

"I... yes, I'm getting auctioned, it’s not a big deal. Listen, I'll call you back—“

"Yuuri," Viktor snaps. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your _boyfriend_. I thought we were exclusive!"

“And no one fucking knows that!” Yuuri snaps back immediately and Viktor's grip tightens on his phone. "I'll call you back, okay?"

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri hangs up on him. Viktor stares at his phone in disbelief and shuts his eyes. He presses a hand to his face and drags it down shakily. Fuck.

"Viktor?"

Viktor turns, his eyes wide. There, on the other end of the hallway, was Mu Sigma Delta's president.

 _Fuck_.


	3. Lavalier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Once You Go Greek:  
> vik and yuuri meet and like each other, but yuuri accepts al ka's bid instead of mu. after a year they see each other again and proceed to have a secret relationship. it all comes to an end when viktor finds out about al ka's auction, which yuuri is part of.
> 
> lol, so if anyone’s curious why i named the fraternities as such, it’s bcos im from the philippines. AKO is a fictional frat in a filipino movie that i watched recently, and MSD is similar to a frat in my college.
> 
> credits to [ for info on how to make the twitter and IG stuff. they're amazing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214)

_"No matter the Letters, we’re all Greek together."_

 

"Katsuki, huh?"

Viktor freezes, his eyes flying up to Stephen’s face. He can’t read the expression on his president’s face. He can’t tell what’s going through Stephen’s mind right now.

"I…" Viktor stalls uncertainly. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s never been that good with words, but they’re especially failing him now.

"How long?" Stephen asks brusquely and Viktor’s jaw tightens. He looks around them, wondering how likely it is for someone to walk in on them and think the worst. Stephen seems to notice his gaze, because he suddenly straightens up and starts walking towards Viktor. Viktor watches him warily as Stephen closes the distance.

"Let’s go inside The Room," Stephen says shortly and Viktor slowly nods. He follows Stephen as the older man walks past him and to the end of the hallway where the fraternity’s inner room is. The only people allowed inside The Room are actives, and it’s always locked during parties or in the day.

Viktor is silent as he watches Stephen pull out a set of keys from his pocket. Stephen unlocks the door and opens it. Viktor follows him inside, his heart racing and a cold sweat going down his back. There’s a click as Stephen turns on the light and Viktor blinks slightly as his eyes adjust.

Stephen closes the door behind them and Viktor tenses. He avoids Stephen’s questioning gaze and instead stares at all the Mu Sigma Delta memorabilia lining the room, from the pictures of founders to the old decorative paddles from years ago before the IFC banned hazing.

"How long?" Stephen asks once more and Viktor closes his eyes. He wonders if there’s any possible way he can deny it, but he feels like there’s no possible way to explain what Stephen overheard.

"A few months now," Viktor says quietly. "During the previous rush season." 

Stephen doesn’t reply, and Viktor lets out a long breath. He looks up to meet his president’s eyes and there’s an unreadable look on Stephen’s face.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Stephen finally says, his tone  bordering on irritation and Viktor winces. He flounders for a response, but Stephen simply barrels on, "What happened to ' _brotherhood is honesty'_? Tell me, Viktor."

Viktor stares at him defiantly, his head held high and his shoulders pushed back. He opens his mouth to reply, but Viktor still can’t find the right words to explain himself.

He didn’t want people to know about Yuuri, yes, but now that Stephen knows anyway, he doesn’t want to deny being with Yuuri either. He hardly even deserves Yuuri, and if Viktor could, he’d shout to the world how he was Yuuri’s and Yuuri was his.

But despite that, Viktor has nothing to say to defend himself, nothing that won’t sound like an excuse. He tries anyway.

"I didn’t want," he pauses and bites his lip, "I didn’t want the backlash." It feels so _lame_ to say it out loud now. It’s the truth, but it sounds so flimsy as a reason.

Stephen gives him a flat look. "Honestly, Viktor, I’m more annoyed that you’ve been actively lying to us."

"What would you have done if I had admitted it, then?" Viktor challenges as he exhales roughly. "If I bring him to Mu activities like Matt or Earl or Georgi bring their current girlfriends? Or if he’s here in the house like Chris’ boyfriend? Would you have accepted us?”

Stephen stares at him silently, and Viktor winces at the steel in his gaze.

"You’re my brother." His gaze is heavy with meaning and Viktor feels his defenses crumble. _Fuck_. He didn’t know how much he needed to hear that. He never thought about how those three words would affect him so much. It’s everything he’s needed to hear, and it somehow manages to soothe all the fear and insecurity inside of him. Stephen is just but one man, but...

"I think you need to think some things over," Stephen says gently and Viktor’s shoulders drop along with his head. He nods silently.

"Think about what it means to be Mu."

 

\---

 

 

Alpha Kappa Omega  
@AlKaUD   
The rumors are true. Alpha Kappa Omega and Lamba Gamma Omega are having a joint charity auction in two weeks! Stay tuned for more details. #AKOxLGO 3:09 PM - 29 May 2017  145  230 

 

 

<3  
  
Don’t call again. Please. My brothers overheard our conversation and they’re suspicious.  
  
Let them be suspicious. i don’t really care right now. Why didn’t you tell me?  
  
I didn't think it would be a big deal....  
  
It's not even a real date.  
  
They asked me and I had no excuse to say no.  
  
uhhhh maybe that you have a boyfriend??  
  
Yeah, but they don't know that, remember :)  
  
You have no right to say shit about this.  
  
ughhhhhhhhhh.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
So am I.  
  
.......ok.  
  
Just call me back when you can.  
  
k  


"Hey," Yuuri says hesitantly, his voice coming out tinny from the phone. Viktor sighs and tilts his head back, his eyes closed.

"Hey," he replies simply. "Are you still mad at me?"

Yuuri is quiet, before he releases a long exhale. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I’m not—anymore," Viktor says. "Not mad," he clarifies, feeling awkward. If asked to describe Viktor Nikiforov, no one would ever say awkward. But now, in face of Yuuri Katsuki and the possibility of their relationship falling apart, Viktor finds himself discovering new things about himself.

Yuuri clears his throat on the other end of the phone and laughs, just as awkward. "I’m not mad at you either. I’m just… Frustrated, I guess. I didn’t think it would matter. 

Viktor exhales and rubs his face with his hand irritably.

"I know it doesn’t matter, it’s not even a real date, it’s just the principle of the thing, you know?" Viktor grumbles.

"What do you want me to do then?" Yuuri asks, and his tone is bordering on snappish. All it does is set Viktor on edge and make him want to fight.

"Don’t get auctioned," he replies, gritting his teeth.

"I can’t do that," Yuuri sighs. "I already said yes, I made a commitment, Vitya."

"Oh yeah? How about your commitment to me then? Is Al Ka more important than me?" Viktor hears himself saying, and the moment he says it, he wants to hit himself. It’s _ridiculous_ how much of a hypocrite he is _._ Logically, Viktor knows he’s being stupid and unreasonable, but he can’t control how upset he feels, and he’s never been good with keeping a lock on his brain to mouth filter. 

There’s silence on the other end. 

"You don’t have much room to talk, Viktor," Yuuri says quietly, dangerously. There’s an undercurrent of hurt lacing his every word and Viktor winces. The flavor of hurt is a culmination of all the times they’ve hid and snuck around, and it’s coming back now to bite him in the ass.

"I," he flounders helplessly, unsure of what to say to make things better. But again, he can’t find the right words to say, the right words for Yuuri to forgive him so that they can maybe forget about this and move on.

"I can’t talk to you right now, I can’t do this," Yuuri mutters, voice trembling and Viktor’s heart breaks. "I’m sorry."

Yuuri hangs up. 

Viktor should have known this was going to happen. Their relationship was too delicate, built as it was on the unstable foundation of secrecy and hiding around. Viktor should have known that someday, something was going to topple over the fine balance that their relationship held.

He didn’t know that it was going to be his own, uncalled for jealousy that was going to do it. Maybe it was the product of Yuuri’s own troubles with them the past weeks, how Yuuri had been hesitatingly pushing for them to ‘come out’, per say, to their brothers. All their hiding and sneaking around had finally done too much damage, and Viktor didn’t know if it could be fixed.

Was he going to lose Yuuri Katsuki for the second time?

Viktor shudders at the very thought. No. He wasn't going to allow it. He told Yuuri that he wasn’t letting go of him this time, and he meant it. Yuuri deserved to be fought for, and Viktor was going to prove himself worthy to be Yuuri’s.

But how??

 

—

 

The answer comes to him a day later.

 

 

Alpha Kappa Omega  
@AlKaUD   
Boy #4? Yuuri Katsuki! If you’re one of the (many) people in love with him, here’s your chance to have a lovely dinner with him at the hottest restaurant in town! Check our FB page for more details on the rest of his package (Winking Face) #AKOxLGO 4:20 PM - 30 May 2017  50  120 

 

"Wow," Chris drawls and Viktor looks up from his phone, blinking tiredly. Yuuri still hasn’t replied to him, and it hurts Viktor to stay away and respect Yuuri’s need for space, but Viktor understands better than anyone his boyfriend’s need to withdraw from his problems and clear his head.

"They released a teaser, promo pic kind of thing," Chris offers in amusement as he turns his phone towards Viktor to show him. Viktor leans over and frowns, eyebrow furrowing as he sees the picture of Yuuri. 

"They made like, a poster for everyone getting auctioned," Chris explains, laughing slightly. Viktor’s jaw tenses and he leans back, forcing his eyes away from Chris’ phone and the damned poster of Yuuri.

Fuck, he didn’t want to be reminded of the fact that a date with his boyfriend(?) was going to be auctioned off to just anyone. Too many men and women wanted Yuuri on campus. Viktor didn’t want to even entertain the thought of Yuuri on a date with anyone but him. Only Viktor should be allowed to see Yuuri, all lax and giggly in the middle of a good date. Only Viktor should—

Wait.

"Chris," Viktor calls out, his voice unnaturally high. Chris’ eyebrows raise and Viktor smiles, sickly sweet.

"Can I see the details for the auction?"

 

\---

 

 

Alpha Kappa Omega  
@AlKaUD   
Auction starts at exactly 5 PM! Don’t be late (Winking Face) The amazing men of Alpha Kappa Omega and women of Lamda Gamma Omega are ready for you. #AKOxLGO 9:40 AM - 2 June 2017  204  300 

"This is such a bad idea," Chris hisses as he looks around the gym. It’s not like they’re the only ones from Mu in attendance, but Mu is definitely an odd sight around here.

"This is a _great_ idea," he argues cheerfully and flips his hair back. He’s not worried. If Chris really thought this was a bad idea, he wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of getting their tickets for the auction and spending 30 dollars on them.

"Do you really think throwing your money around is going to fix things?" Georgi asks, actually genuinely curiously and with no judgement in his tone. Viktor pauses, and he tilts his head before he shrugs.

"I really don’t know what else to do."

If anything, Viktor is glad for their support. He confessed to them first. If there’s anyone he trusts explicitly in Mu, it’s Georgi and Chris. They had taken it at face value, and Viktor can not fully express his gratitude at their easy acceptance.

"Good evening, everyone!" Phichit chirps cheerfully, as he beams a wide smile at the audience. From beside him, BJ? AJ? smirks and waves saucily.

"Nice crowd we have tonight," the man with the undercut says smugly and Phichit chuckles.

"Yeah, look at all of you," Phichit grins and laughs easily. The crowd titters in response, some hoots erupting. Viktor's lips quirk. He was charming, and the audience obviously loved him already. For a moment, he wonders what life would be like if someone from Mu had realized that.

"Are you all ready to meet the handsome men for tonight?" Phichit quips. He raises an expectant, perfectly threaded eyebrow and smiles when the audience yells their approval. "What do you think, JJ?"

"They definitely look ready," JJ agrees and Viktor hums thoughtfully, pressing a finger to his lips. So that was his name.

Phichit starts to explain the rules of the auction, how it only guarantees the winner to a single date and that the ones to be auctioned weren’t obligated to do anything they didn’t want to.

"Oh god, I just realized it’s that freshman who keeps calling himself King JJ," Chris mutters and Georgi sighs dramatically.

"I’m getting nightmares again," Georgi mutters and Viktor raises an eyebrow. 

"You know him?" He asks in surprise as he points his thumb at JJ. 

They give him matching flat looks before they look at each other and roll their eyes. Georgi sighs again and reaches over to pat his shoulder. 

"He rushed for Mu, you self-centered ass," Chris laughs.

"Oh." Viktor blinks. "Didn’t notice."

"You never do."

Phichit clears his throat and the three of them turn their attention back to the stage. 

"It’s time to welcome the lovely men and women available for your picking," he says seriously and the crowd turns quiet. JJ nods to someone off stage, and then the 10 people to be auctioned walk in. The crowd starts to cheer and holler, getting louder and louder with each and every person who comes on. 

Viktor feels his breath catch at the sight of Yuuri among the 10, so flustered and embarrassed to be there, but there nonetheless. He restrains himself from hooting and yelling along with the crowd, but Chris—Chris has no qualms at all. Chris shoots him a mischievous smirk and then promptly sticks his fingers into his mouth and wolf whistles loudly.

"Yuuri, you fucking hottie!" He yells and Viktor winces. He looks around them, but thankfully, Chris’ voice is lost among all the others catcalling and yelling.

"Okay, let’s start, shall we?" JJ grins, placard in hand.

"They usually say ladies first, but how about we start with the men tonight, yeah?" Phichit asks, mock thoughtfully. Several members of the audience yell in agreement and Phichit shares a grin with JJ.

 "Come over here, Javi!"

 A man breaks away from the line they are in to walk to the center of the stage. Phichit and JJ both make space for him, matching devious grins on their faces.

Viktor watches Javi and the other two men get auctioned half-heartedly. He’s not really paying attention to them, their auctions and faces passing by in a blur. He registers one going for 200 dollars, another for 155, but really, all he can see is Yuuri.

"And now, Yuuri Katsuki! Come up to the center, Yuuri!" JJ calls put, grinning smugly. Yuuri comes out to the center, a shy smile on his face as he waves at the audience. He looks simultaneously so uncomfortable and at ease at being the center of attention. It’s an odd juxtaposition that Viktor loves about Yuuri, how he’s so full of contraindications.

Yuuri’s hair is slicked back, his glasses are off, and he’s wearing a button down that emphasizes the neat trim of his waist. Viktor loves that version of him as much as he loves Yuuri with his hair down, his glasses on and in pajamas.

Yuuri sends a smile to the front row and Viktor notes with a frown the number of men and women screaming his boyfriend’s name. He tenses slightly.

"Chill," Chris murmurs and pats his shoulder. Viktor nods slowly and tries to shake it off.

"So, Yuuri," JJ says with a smirk, "I don’t understand how a bachelor like you is still single." 

Even from here, Viktor sees Yuuri turn bright red. He coughs and Phichit picks up on his silence immediately with a chuckle.

"Maybe he won’t be single for long," Phichit grins and winks at the audience. Viktor grits his teeth, and the _audacity_ of the people screaming, fuck.

"Okay, starting bid of 50 dollars, anyone up for 50?" JJ calls out. Almost immediately, a group of girls raise their placard and yell out.

"50 to those lovely ladies, do I hear 60?" 

"75!" A man in sunglasses and a tank top (seriously, what a stereotypical douche) calls out and Phichit smirks.

"We have for 75 dollars, how about raising that?" 

"100!"

The moment Viktor raises his voice and his arm, a whole sea of heads turn to look at him in surprise, most of them familiar to him as ‘Al Ka assholes’.

From the stage, Yuuri squints suspiciously. Viktor can guess that Yuuri recognizes his voice, but doesn’t quite believe it. Phichit’s face turns absolutely blank and Viktor has a moment of fear, but he keeps his chin up, and his head held proud.

The silence stretches out for an eternity, but in reality, it’s probably only a second before a girl calls out, "120!"

"120 for the girl in pink!" JJ says cheerfully, unknowing to the confusion of Yuuri. 

"150!" Viktor calls out loudly, and this time, Yuuri’s eyes widen. VIktor watches as Yuuri turns towards Phichit and whispers something to him, his eyebrows scrunched up in disbelief. Whatever it is he said to Phichit, Phichit nods in agreement and frowns. There’s a slight scowl on his lips as Phichit turns back to the audience, eyes seeking for Viktor.

"175!" A man surrounded by a group of guys call out. Viktor doesn’t recognize any of them, so he figures they’re probably from low tier fraternities or GDIs.

Before he can say anything, the same girl in pink calls out, "250!"

Chris makes a choking noise and Viktor growls momentarily before he raises his placard again to yell out, "350!"

"Wow, 350 for that asshole over there," Phichit says sweetly and Viktor has a brief moment of ‘ _oh shit, that’s me_ ’, before Georgi grips his shoulder tightly. "That’s a high for tonight, do I hear a 400?"

JJ gives Phichit a confused look, and Yuuri is sending his best friend pleading puppy dog eyes. He looks incredibly embarrassed and for a moment, Viktor feels bad for him.

"400!" The group of girls call out and Viktor catches the way the group of GDIs seem to talk among each other, numbers popping up as they tally how much money they collectively have.

"450," Georgi calls out easily, hand still steady on his shoulder and Viktor nods.

"500!" The group of men call out and Yuuri looks like he’s about to combust, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What the fuck," Viktor mutters before he shakes his head resolutely. "600!" he calls out.

"Wow! 600! Any higher, guys?" JJ calls out. Phichit frowns, and he seems to be making eyes at someone in the audience but Viktor does not care. 

"650!" The girl in pink yells, and Viktor stares at her in disbelief. Who _was_ she?

"700!"

The girl turns around to actually glare at him this time, and Viktor glares right back. She tosses her hair back, lifts the placard, and sends him a smug smile. "800!" 

"850!" Viktor bites out. She gasps, a flabbergasted look on her face. She looks so offended, but Viktor has long past gone the point of giving a shit. She’s the only barrier he has left to winning his boyfriend, all the other groups have bowed out already at the high price.

"This is insane," Yuuri squeaks, raising his hands and shaking them in front of him. Phichit places a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head.

"900!" She calls out, a desperate gleam to her eyes and Viktor huffs as he tosses his own platinum hair back. He raises a challenging eyebrow and raises his placard, all in one go.

"1000," he says, and then he notices the deathly quiet of the room.

"Viktor, please tell me you actually have that much money on you right now," Chris hisses and Viktor shrugs.

"1000 for _Viktor_ ," Phichit says disdainfully, and until now, Viktor didn’t know how much malice you could put into two syllables. Yuuri turns his head to frown at Phichit, before he looks back out at the audience, squinting again in a vain effort to meet Viktor’s eyes.

"Sold!" JJ calls out cheerfully and Phichit’s face turns dangerous. Yuuri backs away from the center, his eyes still wide with shock as he inserts himself back into the line. Viktor smirks, pleased with himself. He watches as Yuuri’s fellow brothers, most of them older than him, touch him with concern. Yuuri seems to relax at their touches and shrugs, tight lipped.

Viktor feels someone touch his elbow and he turns around. He comes face to face with an Asian man wearing Al Ka’s letters, his face perfectly blank. 

"Pay up and sign," the man says flatly and Viktor nods. Georgi and Chris watch him with wide eyes as Viktor pulls out a stack of bills cooly, no hesitation at all in his movements. The Al Ka brother in front of him raises a perfect eyebrow and takes it gingerly before he places it in an envelope. He pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to Viktor. 

"Just to remind you," the man says and Viktor looks up from where he’s signing the sheet. "Yuuri’s not obligated to do anything he doesn’t want, and if there’s any hint of anything non-consensual happening, we will fucking end you. I don’t care who you are Nikiforov, if you hurt my brother, you hurt me."

He says all this with a carefully measured and collected tone.

Viktor blinks. 

"Don’t worry," Chris grins sharply, "Viktor will behave." Chris’ shoulders are thrusted back and he’s using all 183 centimeters of his height to make himself look more imposing and bigger.

"Better watch your mouth," Georgi says cooly as he sniffs. The air around them grows even tenser, but the Al Ka brother looks unfazed. His eyes narrow, and he gingerly takes the sheet of paper back from Viktor.

"I’d tell you to watch your boy," he says, and nods in Viktor’s direction. "But everyone here’s already watching him enough."

He sends them a smile that’s more teeth than anything, before he walks away.

 

\---

 

The moment Viktor walks into the restaurant, he feels how thick the tension is. Viktor could probably swipe at the very air with one of Mu’s decorative paddles, that’s how thick it is. He immediately notices all the eyes on him, some of them familiar, others not. All of them are from Al Ka.

"Hey, Mu."

Viktor stiffens, and he turns around to face Alpha Kappa Omega’s vice president.

His jaw tightens and he raises his chin up defiantly. Takeshi Nishigori stares at him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his broad chest. Nishigori has always seemed like a stereotypical definition of a frat boy, and seeing him now, Viktor is even further convinced of the fact. He’s big and meaty, with dark eyes and an overbearing disposition that if Viktor was anyone else, he’d be intimidated by.

The only reason Viktor isn’t intimidated by him, is because of the girl beside him—Yuuko, Lamba Gamma Omega’s vice president and Sorority Sweetheart to Alpha Kappa Omega. She’s even wearing a sweater that has AKΩ Sweetheart embroidered on the center, and there’s a golden lavalier with Al Ka’s and Gamma’s letters dangling on it on her neck. And of course, a badge of Lamba Gamma Omega’s letters.

There’s a fierce look on her face, and Viktor is afraid, for the first time in a long time. He feels like it’s Mu’s Hell Week again, and he’s staring in the face of the impossible expectations of his older brothers. Yuuko might look sweet and adorable, but she was a sorority girl and their vice president for a reason.

"Listen up, asshole," Takeshi starts and Viktor smiles tightly in response, wide and fake. "I don’t know what game you’re playing here, but we’re fucking watching you."

"I’m not going to do anything," Viktor protests defensively as he raises his hands. He smiles benignly, but it does nothing to quell the dark glares of the two.

"Don’t you dare hurt him," Yuuko spits out, fire in her eyes, and Viktor exhales, brushing his hair back. 

"I don’t want to," he says truthfully, and maybe the honesty in his voice is enough, or maybe the two of them see something in his face, but whatever it is, it makes them pause.

They look at each other, and Viktor watches the silent conversation that plays out between the two of them, held only with eyebrow furrows and glances and lip twitches. Finally, they both turn to him, their gazes wary. Viktor smiles charmingly and shrugs. 

"We’ll be over there," Nishigori says gruffly as he points at a corner in the restaurant that’s a little distance away from Yuuri’s booth. It’s far enough to grant them some semblance of privacy, but near enough that Viktor knows they’ll be watching  him.

"Okay," he says quietly. "Thank you."

He flashes them both another charming smile, and notes with amusement the brief flush that goes over Yuuko’s cheeks. He nods at them as they part, showing him Yuuri. Yuuri is sitting down on the chair, their food already laid out and ready for the two of them.

Viktor takes in a deep breath and makes his way towards his boyfriend. At the sound of his steps, Yuuri looks up. 

"Viktor," Yuuri stutters, his cheeks flushed as he stares at Viktor, almost nervously. Viktor’s eyes catch on the way his hair is slicked back and how his lips reflect the light, shiny and glossy.

"Who dressed you?" Viktor couldn’t help but ask in amusement once he notices the tie that Yuuri’s wearing. It’s not the ugly blue tie that Yuuri pulls out during formal events, but instead a proper, rich shade of blue that fits him.

Yuuri huffs as he touches his tie self-consciously. He looks away in embarrassment towards where his brothers are staying, almost as if he’s asking them for help.

"This neophyte. He rushed last season, not sure if you know him," Yuuri mutters and Viktor hums. He licks his lips and tries to smile.

"Ah, yeah? What’s his name?"

"Leo. He’s pretty nice and he dresses well," Yuuri replies awkwardly. He gives Viktor a confused frown and Viktor’s smile wavers. He understands why Yuuri’s confused, they hardly talk about anything related to their respective fraternities. It’s an understandably touchy subject. They usually tried to avoid the topic but well, Viktor usually didn’t go to Al Ka’s auctions and bid for his own boyfriend, so, ‘usual’ isn’t really a good way to measure things today.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asks stiffly. "Why did you show up to our auction and bid for me?"

"Yuuri," Viktor says quietly and Yuuri doesn’t look up from the food in front of him. The only indication that he hears Viktor is the way his knuckles seem to whiten against the glass in his hands.

"I wanted to… prove my worth for you, I guess. Yuuri, I—"

"It’s not a question of you being _worthy_ of me," Yuuri immediately cuts him off, his lips twisted distastefully and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "I can’t, I hardly think I’m deserving of you, sometimes, it’s just that..."

He trails off and looks away. Viktor’s eyebrows raise and he leans in slightly to place a hand over his. "It’s just that what?" he pushes gently and Yuuri sighs. He glances at his brothers who are watching them blatantly, not even bothering to be subtle.

"It’s just exactly that. I don’t know. I don’t think I deserve you and… and the way we hide, it just makes me feel like I’m not, I don’t know, worthy, I guess. Not worth the criticism you’ll get or whatever," Yuuri mumbles unsurely. Every word is full of hesitation and shame, and it sounds like it hurt Yuuri to even say and admit it.

"I—" Viktor starts in surprise, before he adamantly shakes his head and scoots closer towards the younger man. He grabs Yuuri’s hands in between his and squeezes them tightly.

"Yuuri," he says, voice hushed. "Of course, you are! I’m so sorry for making you think that. Of course you’re worth—"

"I know!"

Viktor jolts, and stares, his eyes wide as Yuuri stares at him with wet, burning eyes. Yuuri’s hands shake in between his and Viktor tries to swallow down the helplessness that he feels. Fuck. What does he do?

"I know," Yuuri repeats with a shuddering breath, trying in vain to hold back his tears. Viktor feels the weight of Alpha Kappa Omega’s gaze on his back, silently judging and ready to attack once Yuuri calls for them.

"What do you want?" Viktor asks weakly. He feels so powerless, and the lack of anything he feels that he can do makes him feel so useless. He just wants Yuuri to _see_.

"I just want you to stay by my side without leaving," Yuuri forces out, his eyes clenched shut. "Stay by my side through anything that anyone will say, any backlash we’ll get, and judgement they’ll give us."

Viktor exhales slowly. "I can do that." He stalls, just for a second, before he leans in even closer and squeezes Yuuri’s hands in between his.

"I’ve been thinking, recently. About us," he says quietly and Yuuri stiffens for a moment, before Viktor feels Yuuri force himself to relax.

"I know this is kind of late, and it doesn’t make up for everything, but I… I want to tell our brothers." 

Viktor is still so damn afraid, but at the sight of Yuuri’s soft, surprised smile, Viktor is reminded of why he’s doing this. Yuuri’s smile is worth everything, and Viktor would do anything for him.

 

\---

 

Viktor knows that when a brother fucks up, he must be held accountable and confess to the rest of his brothers. Viktor wouldn’t say he fucked up, per say, but he had been dishonest in a brotherhood that promotes honesty between their members.

He knows that he has to come clean to his brothers, but he’s dying to finally tell his parents about Yuuri, about the _joy_ the younger man had brought into his life.

So he calls his father.

It rings only twice before he picks up. 

"Vitya!" His father greets jovially and Viktor relaxes at the sound.

"Hello, папа," he greets, and he can’t control the smile that comes on his face. "I have something to tell you."

 Viktor tells him everything. His father stays mostly silent aside from considering hums and small noises of surprise and something else Viktor can’t quite name. He tells him about the informal rush party, about meeting Yuuri for the first time (but of course leaves out their night together), about Yuuri rushing Mu and getting a bid.

He tells him about Yuuri accepting Al Ka’s bid, and it’s the first time Viktor’s heard an outraged sound from his father, but Viktor quickly soothes him by explaining the circumstances. He explains Yuuri’s fears and anxiety as delicately as he can to explain the year of silence between of them, until he finally gets to the day Viktor realized they shared a class.

Viktor confesses about how their friendship has grown since then, culminating in that day when Yuuri had let him in, sick but still so adorable and sweet. He brushes past their escapades and sneaking out, but makes it clear that they kept it a secret out of Viktor’s own fears.

When he finally reveals about the auction and Viktor spending 1000 dollars just to buy a date with his own boyfriend, he’s surprised to hear his father laugh, loudly and freely.

He finishes with confirming his desire to come clean to his brothers, and date Yuuri in the open.

"You are ridiculous," his father says fondly and Viktor makes a small noise of defence. "You’re just like your mama, aren’t you?"

Viktor laughs softly. "Mama insisted on lavaliering you, I think that’s a different level of ridiculous, sorority wise."

"I’m not going to ask what you see in an Al Ka asshole," his father says casually and Viktor winces. "I can hear it clear enough from the way you talk about him."

Viktor makes a questioning noise and his father chuckles. "You sound like you love him," he clarifies and Viktor blushes. He coughs slightly and covers his face with his hand. 

"I do," he admits, face warm and his father makes a pleased noise.

"That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you," his father says gently and Viktor feels his chest tighten.

"I thought you wanted me to continue your legacy and be president," he jokes mildly, heart aching as he laughs breathlessly.

"If you were to ask me what the best thing I ever got from the Greek experience was," his father starts, fondness and affection lacing his tone, "I would say your mother."

Viktor exhales, a wide grin forming on his lips.

"Brotherhood is great, but love is something else altogether."

 

 

 

 

Viktor starts with the other members of the executive committee. He quietly asks Stephen to call for a meeting, and at their president’s message, the other members come in The Room. There’s Earl who’s their Pledge Educator and former Rush Chair during the season Yuuri rushed. Peter’s here too as their public relations officer, and many other men who Viktor would unhesitatingly call his brothers. Once Chris, as their Socials Chair, and Georgi, as their Rush Chair, come in, Viktor feels moderately more at ease.

Viktor exhales. Chris and Georgi both give him encouraging looks, and Stephen’s face is carefully blank. He takes a deep breath. 

"I’ve been seeing Yuuri Katsuki for the past few months now. I apologize for my dishonesty and sneaking around. I want to come clean to you and the rest of the actives." Viktor hesitates, just for a moment, before he pushes on, "I intend to keep seeing Yuuri and I hope that you manage to accept him and us."

The 10 of them stare at him silently and Viktor keeps his face calm. Inside, he’s screaming.

"Thank you for your honesty," Stephen says calmly, and Viktor relaxes. He nods quietly, and to his surprise, most of the older brothers are nodding in agreement with Stephen.

"Look, my only problem with this is the whole fraternity secret thing," Peter pipes up after a silence. Viktor frowns and Peter gives a significant look at the memorabilia and things around them.

"He’s not allowed in here," Peter says seriously, and a few of the seniors nod in agreement. Viktor hums. 

"By here, do you mean The Room?"

Peter nods, and at Viktor’s slow nod of agreement, he relaxes back into the plush chair. "Kay. And of course, pledge process stays secret, all that other secret shit stays secret."

"Of course," Viktor says in surprise and Peter shrugs. Earl makes a small noise and Viktor turns his gaze towards him.

"God," Earl mutters, almost to himself. "Fucking called it."

Laughter rings throughout the room and Viktor blinks. His eyebrows furrow as he stares at them all in confusion.

"You’re not that subtle, Niki," one of his batchmates says fondly. "Everyone who rushed with Katsuki knows how into him you are."

Viktor gapes as all of EC nod in agreement, different levels of amusement in their faces.

"Call the other actives into the living room, vice pres," Stephen orders him and Viktor nods slowly.

As the other members of the EC start to exit The Room, Stephen grabs his shoulder before he can leave. Chris shoots him a concerned glance, and Viktor immediately motions for him and Georgi to leave with the rest. Soon, it’s just him and Stephen again in The Room.

"You made the choice that I was hoping you’d make," Stephen says simply and Viktor smiles in relief.

"I honestly wasn’t thinking of you when I made it," he quips and Stephen rolls his eyes. He flicks his finger at Viktor’s cheek and Viktor laughs.

"When you become president next year," Stephen says seriously and Viktor hears his breath hitch, his eyes blown wide open. Wait, what? _When_?

"Don’t lose sight of the Mu pillars," Stephen continues, looking completely unaware to the euphoria running through Viktor. Viktor nods eagerly and beams a heart shaped smile.

"I won’t," he promises and grins.

 

 

 

 

"Hi, so, I called you all here today for a reason," Viktor announces to his brothers. Most of the actives are with them right now in the living room, just lounging around wherever possible. Viktor is the only one standing, and he can feel the heavy weight of their gazes upon him. Their last general assembly like this, Matt had announced his engagement to his girlfriend. Viktor’s hoping his announcement will be taken the same way.

So Viktor tells them. He says the same things he said when it was just the EC, and he watches carefully the way everyone’s expressions seem to change with everything that comes out of his mouth. Viktor feels his heart clench at the obvious disapproval in some faces, but the number of those who just simply look surprised overwhelm it. 

Before he knows it, Viktor is done talking.

There’s a silence for a moment, before their Finance Chair stands up. Viktor’s gaze snaps to him, and he frowns in confusion as Frank claps his hands together to call attention to himself.

 "Okay," Frank says smoothly, a wicked smirk on his face. "Pay up, losers."

There’s a resounding grumble through the room and Viktor blinks. What. He looks around at his brothers’ faces and he notices expressions now that he didn’t really see earlier. Half the room seemed to be wearing smug grins, and the disapproval on some faces that he had noticed before seem more and more instead like disappointment in losing a bet.

 "Were you betting on me?" Viktor asks in disbelief and from the across the room, Viktor sees Frank roll his eyes.

"You’re not that subtle," one of the sophomores, Emil, says in amusement. From beside him, Mickey sighs and nods.

"It’s been going on since we were pledges," Mickey tells him seriously and Viktor’s mouth opens soundlessly.

"Right after Yuuri accepted Al Ka’s bid?" He asks dumbly and the two of them nod. Both of them were pledges during that time.

"Well," Emil grins, "More like, right after the upperclassmen realized you weren’t talking anymore. It got worse when you snuck him in here that one time a month ago."

Viktor makes a small noise of shock. They _knew_? All this time, they knew he had snuck Yuuri in, and no one even mentioned it or called him out for it? Man, Viktor honestly thought he was being sneaky. He feels a hand clap his shoulder and Viktor jolts slightly in surprise. It’s Georgi, and he’s smiling a wide smile.

"Ah, I can’t wait to announce my intentions of lavaliering Anya. It will be just as sweet as this," Georgi says fondly and Viktor’s eye twitches momentarily at the name of Georgi’s current sorority girlfriend (who no one from Mu actually liked).

"Hey, so," Chris pipes up and Viktor turns his head to regard him. "Most of the actives don’t really mind. There are some who don’t like it, of course, but most aren't going to say it to your face. Just give them time."

Viktor sighs and nods. "I expected as much." Chris raises an eyebrow and Viktor smiles sheepishly, "Well, I expected worse, but this is good."

"Viktor," he hears and he turns. It’s Matt, and he looks somewhat uncomfortable. Viktor watches at Matt shuffles his feet, before he sighs.

"Look, I don’t really approve but…" Matt trails off and Viktor stares at him.

Matt lets out a grunt and looks up at the ceiling. His next words sound rehearsed, but they fill Viktor with relief anyway. "You’re still our brother." 

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Viktor replies, his lips quirking slightly. Matt makes a noise of assent and brushes his hand through his hair. He makes an awkward gesture and Viktor bites back his grin. 

"I’m going to go," Matt coughs and slides away. Chris chuckles from beside him as they watch Matt make his way back to the other seniors.

"Bring your boy around some time," Chris says, a lazy smirk on his face and Viktor’s eyebrows raise. "Knowing Yuuri, they’d warm up to him in no time."

Viktor smiles widely. Just the thought of bringing Yuuri to Mu events fills him with so much joy.

"Yeah. I think I will. That sounds nice."

 

\---

 

"Yuuri, you’ve fucked in our room!" Phichit says through his giggles and Yuuri flinches, his eyes wide.

"Phichit-kun!" Yuuri squawks and Viktor can’t help but laugh. The embarrassed flush on Yuuri’s face was just too cute. Yuuri’s other brothers look just as amused, grins on their faces as they shake their heads. 

"And not just that," Phichit continues, "You think I can’t hear your phone calls at night? You think I wouldn’t notice when Viktor left his Mu shirt?"

Yuuri groans in embarrassment and Viktor shrugs, unfazed. So what if Phichit was announcing everything? At least everyone knew Yuuri was his and he was Yuuri’s. 

His face softens and he smiles at his best friend before he shakes his head in fond exasperation. "Who do you think I am, Yuuri?"

"But seriously," Leo, if Viktor remembers correctly, "We kind of all knew anyway."

"I didn’t," JJ says honestly, and Yuuri’s brothers roll their eyes. Someone mutters something that sounds like ‘self-centered dick’, but Viktor could be mishearing it.

"I thought we were being sneaky," Yuuri mutters softly and Viktor nods furiously in agreement.

Seung-gil, the scary Asian man who had threatened Viktor the night of Al Ka’s auction, makes a noise of disagreement. "The two of you are too absorbed in each other to be sneaky." 

Viktor opens his mouth to defend himself, but Seung-gil continues with a pointed look, "You’re too absorbed in each other to notice when your brothers are right there in the cinema with you."

Yuuri chokes, his face quickly turning a bright red and his eyes widening wider than Viktor’s ever seen on his face before. Viktor isn’t any better, his own face is twisted in a mix of embarrassment and disbelief.

"Wait, what?" JJ asks curiously and Seung-gil’s lips quirk in an almost smile.

"No!" Yuuri screeches and waves his hand in front of Seung-gil’s face. Surprisingly, the straight-faced man actually chuckles a bit. 

"Yuuri, you’re so dirty!" Phichit laughs and Yuuri covers his face. Viktor pats his shoulder and shakes his own head, still slightly in disbelief.

"But yeah, I didn’t want to call you out since you’d probs deny it and I don’t think you would have taken it well," Phichit says gently.

Yuuri winces and nods. His brothers laugh, no maliciousness at all in it and Viktor feels himself relax. They weren’t that bad.

 

\---

 

Viktor watches Yuuri stare at the road in front of them, his eyes wide. There’s a tenseness in the line of his shoulders that Viktor’s already associated with bad things, and he instinctively unclips his seatbelt so he can bring his legs up and full face Yuuri. 

"Sweetheart?" he asks gently and Yuuri turns to face him. There’s a wildness in his gaze that makes Viktor inwardly wince. He feels the beginnings of his own panic start to show up in his chest and he pushes it down. He still doesn’t quite know what to do with Yuuri when he’s like this, all he wants to do is kiss the anxiety away but Yuuri has reprimanded him on the ineffectiveness of that already.

"I’m nervous," Yuuri admits. He touches his hair, and then the hem of his shirt, before he clenches his fists in his collar. Viktor takes his hands in between his and squeezes them, once, twice. 

He brings them to his lips and places a gentle kiss. "You’ll be fine," he soothes and Yuuri exhales roughly.

"What if they don’t like me?" he breathes out, his eyes wide, "What if they hate me? What if they make me leave?"

"Whoa, whoa," Viktor murmurs and reaches up to press Yuuri’s cheeks between his hands. "Breathe, золотце."

Yuuri takes in a deep, shaky breath and Viktor presses their foreheads together.  "What do you need?" Viktor asks, trying not to let his unsureness leak through his words.

"I’m, I’m fine. It’s not that bad, just give me a minute," Yuuri whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

Viktor stays silent and just watches Yuuri sort through his feelings. He drops his hands onto Yuuri’s shoulders and squeeze them gently, once, twice and Yuuri opens his eyes. 

"Okay, I’m ready," Yuuri says shakily. Viktor raises an eyebrow and Yuuri laughs, a little too loudly and a little too hysterically in the car with just the two of them. "I’m ready as I can be, I guess," Yuuri amends, hiccuping slightly and Viktor smiles, despite his own nerves.

"Let’s go."

It’s Mu Sigma Delta’s annual fundraising concert. Viktor isn’t performing, he’s just here to watch and have a good time with Yuuri and his brothers. Of course, he’s meant to be making sure that things are running smoothly but he’s a little preoccupied with Yuuri right now.

"Don’t you have to oversee things?" Yuuri asks worriedly and Viktor smiles innocently.

"In a while," he promises and Yuuri narrows his eyes at him. Viktor falters before he sighs and places a hand on his forehead. "You just want me to leave," he whines and Yuuri rolls his eyes.

"Do your job, vice pres," Yuuri murmurs fondly and pushes his shoulder. Viktor laughs and reaches down to lace their fingers together.

"Okay, okay," he grins, "but you have to go with me."

He brings Yuuri backstage first where they’re preparing the next performers.

"Things are going fine," Sara and Mila both promise him cheerfully. Viktor sighs and shakes his head at the two sorority girls. They’re only sophomores from Mu Sigma Delta sorority, but Viktor’s sure that one of them’s going to be president someday.

"Good," Viktor smiles. He raises an eyebrow at their curious, blatant staring at Yuuri and sighs. He looks at his boyfriend fondly, and says something he never thought he’d say in public, "This is Yuuri, my boyfriend." 

"Aw!" Sara squeals as she bounds over. Yuuri blushes at her appraisal. "Cute!"

Mila makes her way towards them, more relaxed. "You’re in my Bio class," she says and Yuuri nods, smiling slightly. Her eyes suddenly narrow and Viktor tenses. "Aren’t you from Al Ka?"

Yuuri’s grip on his hand tightens for a moment, before he nods slowly.

Mila’s face clears and she smiles before she reaches over to pat his cheek. "Nice to meet you Yuuri, I’m Mila! We’re both from Mu." 

"Oh," Yuuri says in surprise, and Viktor almost echoes him. "Hi. Nice to meet you too."

"Anyway," Sara pipes up, "we’re doing pretty okay here. You can check with Mickey next if Security’s alright already."

Viktor nods, and he can’t help the smile that grows and stays on his face. He leads Yuuri away, both of them silent as they walk towards where Emil and Mickey are stationed.

When the two sophomores see them approaching, Yuuri falters momentarily before he keeps walking determinedly. Viktor squeezes his hand soothingly and Yuuri squeezes back.

"Viktor! Yuuri!" Emil calls out cheerfully. Mickey simply nods silently at them in greeting.

"How’s everything?" Viktor asks and Emil and Mickey look at each other before they both nod.

"Things are good," Mickey confirms and Viktor sighs in relief.

"Wow, nice seeing you, Katsuki," Emil grins teasingly and Mickey snorts. "Yeah, it’s been awhile. You should go to the Survival Game again next rush."

Viktor sees Yuuri blink in surprise before he nods shakily. "Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll go if Viktor invites me."

Mickey shoots Viktor a glare and Viktor is momentarily taken aback. "Yeah, no, I’m inviting you. You don’t have to wait for him. I want to win."

Yuuri laughs in surprise and Viktor rolls his eyes.

"Disrespectful, Cripsy," he chides, pouting slightly and Mickey rolls his eyes back at him, lips pursing in a surly twist.

"Aw, Mickey, chill out," Emil laughs as he pats Mickey’s shoulder.

Things go mostly in that general mood. Viktor’s brothers are friendly or at least civil with Yuuri, and it’s more than Viktor had even hoped for. He had been expecting some of them to outright ignore Yuuri, but no one had. Everyone had treated him with the same respect they gave to another’s girlfriend or boyfriend.

The concert goes by with only minor difficulties, but overall, it’s a success. Viktor feels so insanely accomplished and punch high with the feeling of satisfaction, he can’t help but pull Yuuri into his lap in his car.

"Viktor," Yuuri hisses, squirming slightly in between Viktor’s chest and the wheel pressing into his back. Viktor giggles and tilts his head up to nip and kiss at Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri sighs and tilts his head to the side, hands coming up to rest on Viktor’s shoulders.

"This isn’t comfortable," Yuuri complains softly and Viktor reaches down to pinch his ass. Yuuri squeaks, jolting backwards and pressing on the wheel. There’s a loud honk from Viktor’s car and they both jolt in surprise.

Yuuri lets out a hiss and Viktor looks up to see him rubbing the top of his head, a pout on his lips. He laughs and reaches up to gently rub at the same spot where Yuuri is rubbing. He leans up to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips, and slowly, Yuuri tilts his head to deepen it, hot and wet. 

There’s a sudden knock on the window right beside them and they part, eyes wide as they stare each other. Viktor brings the window down, a sheepish smile ready on his face.

Chris’ trademark smirk along with Cao Bin’s amused face greets him and Viktor sighs in relief as he rolls his eyes. Chris snickers.

"Your windows aren’t tinted."

"Oh my god," Yuuri moans, covering his face. He opens the door and scrambles out of the car and out of Viktor's lap, pushing Chris and Cao Bin away. Chris and Viktor laugh as he makes his way to the other side and goes in shotgun. "I hate both of you."

 

 

 

Viktor drops Yuuri back in his dorm room, feeling like something has truly shifted in their relationship.

Ever since they had come clean to their brothers, there’s been something different with their relationship, an openness that wasn’t quite there before. Maybe it’s because all that fear and shame that had coated their relationship before was gone, no longer needed. Viktor never intended their relationship to become a farce like that, but it had. It’s only now that he's able to be open with how much he loves Yuuri and able to be with his brothers and Yuuri at the same time, it’s only now that Viktor realizes how heavy and suffocating the secrets and expectations to be perfect were.

When Viktor and Yuuri are standing in front of his dorm room, Viktor finds himself not wanting to leave. It’s already past 12, and Viktor has never stayed this late at Yuuri’s, but Viktor still wants to spend time with him.

He watches forlornly as Yuuri unlocks the door and looks at him expectantly. Viktor blinks and steps inside. Yuuri avoids his gaze as he reaches behind Viktor to relock the door.

"Hey," Yuuri says nervously and Viktor looks up from his shoes. Yuuri seems to debate with himself, and Viktor patiently waits for what Yuuri’s about to say.

"Do you want to," Yuuri trails off, his cheeks pinking as he swallows. Viktor’s eyebrows raise at the promise in those words, and a smile forms on his lips. "Doyouwanttostay?"

Viktor’s mouth drops open, soundlessly. His eyes light up, his smile turning into a wide, heart-shaped grin.

 "Stay the night, I mean," Yuuri stutters, "Phichit already knows anyway, and he won’t really mind unless we do shit, and—"

 Viktor practically kicks his shoes away as he drags Yuuri towards Yuuri’s tiny bed. He pushes his boyfriend down and Yuuri squeaks as he tilts backwards onto the bed, flailing slightly in a useless effort to keep himself upright.

"Yes!" Viktor squeals as he jumps after Yuuri, wrapping himself around the younger man. He rises his upper body up, and stares down at his lover underneath him. Yuuri stares up at him with wide eyes and a grin and Viktor flushes slightly. The sight of Yuuri splayed out against the bed, cheeks flushed and hair messy was just too tempting.

They end up not doing that much sleeping that night, and the only reason they don’t stay naked through the night is Yuuri’s insistence that Phichit will come back in the morning. Viktor agrees, only to a compromise that they keep their shirts off.

Reluctantly, Viktor puts his clothes back on and they cuddle together. For the first time, Viktor falls asleep in Yuuri’s bed without the need to set an alarm to sneak out in the middle of the night.

He wakes up to the door opening, and he looks up from Yuuri’s shoulder, still half dazed with sleep. He meets Phichit’s eyes, and he notices the way Phichit is looking at them in amusement. Viktor grunts out a greeting, half-awake, and Phichit hums in reply.

Phichit walks over to his bed and lies down. He doesn’t say anything, so Viktor presses his face back. Yuuri makes a small noise of pleasure, wiggling back onto him and Viktor tightens his grip around Yuuri's waist. He falls back asleep like that, spooned up against the love of his life.

 

 

Phichit Chulanont   
❤ **242**  likes  
**phichit+chu** My innocent eyes. #nowhereissafe  
  
**seung-gil-lee** I refuse to believe that you have innocent eyes.  
**y-katsuki** OMG!!! PHICHIT!!  
**v-nikiforov** Send this to me, please!  
View all 28 comments August 5, 2017

\---

 

Viktor steps in front of Alpha Kappa Omega's front door. He stares at it, hesitating. He feels like a highschooler on his first date, about to meet the intimidating parents of his beloved for the first time. He supposed that could be an appropriate way to describe Yuuri's older brothers. It wasn't that they were protective of Yuuri specifically, but Al Ka (and Mu) were particularly protective of their younger actives in general once they made it through pledgeship and initiation.

Viktor had already met Yuuri's fellow sophomores and the freshmen neophytes he was friends with and it was okay at the end of the day. Phichit, Seung-gil, Leo and JJ were all tolerable. (JJ was the least tolerable, but once you got past that first layer of dick and arrogance, he wasn't that bad. Or so Yuuri says.) 

But Viktor has never talked to Yuuri's older brothers aside from that brief conversation with Takeshi Nishigori before his date with Yuuri. It's fine though, Viktor just had to say hi, pick up Yuuri then go. He didn't need to see them, much less talk to them. Everything will be fine.

He takes in a deep breath and rings the doorbell. He hears the ring of the buzzer through the door and he steels himself.

A few moments later, the door swings open. Viktor almost melts in relief when he sees Leo at the other side instead of someone unfamiliar.

"Leo," he greets amiably, a smile on his face. Leo grins at him and opens the door wider, stepping aside.

"Hey, man."

Viktor steps over the threshold, and he briefly wonders if he's going to be struck by lightning—but well, Yuuri survived that night in Mu, didn't he?

"Vitya," he hears and he automatically turns his head, beaming widely, to face Yuuri... who doesn't look ready at all. Viktor's smile drops and he blinks. Yuuri smiles sheepishly as he makes his way towards Viktor and presses a quick, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry, I got caught up with stuff. Give me like 15 minutes and I'll be done," Yuuri apologizes nervously and Viktor reaches up to squeeze his shoulder. 

"It's okay," he soothes, "take your time, it's fine."

Yuuri sighs in relief and Viktor laughs softly as his boyfriend pulls away from him and goes back down the hallway where his unfinished business is supposedly. He looks away from Yuuri, and it's only then that he notices the appraising stares of Yuuri's brothers.

Viktor pales. Fuck.

"Viktor, come over here," Takeshi says gruffly and Viktor momentarily considers following Yuuri down the hall before he takes in a deep breath. He plasters on his most charming smile and makes his way over to them. By the bemused looks on most of their faces, Viktor realizes that it doesn't quite fool them.

"We don't want any of your fake Mu shit," one of the upperclassmen scoffs and Viktor tenses.

"We'd like to think of it as presenting the best version of yourself," he says sweetly, and keeps his smile on his face. See, this was one of the very reasons that Mu and Al Ka didn’t get along in the first place, they were just too different in their ideologies in what it meant to be a real gentleman and they were never going to—

 "I can respect that," Seung-gil says calmly. Viktor blinks, his thoughts screeching to a full stop. 

"Tell me you don’t pull that shit with Yu-chan though," a junior his age drawls. There’s a casualness to his words that Viktor knows is anything but casual, instead a test.

"Of course not," Viktor says affronted, "Yuuri’s made it clear he just wants me to be himself."

Yuuri’s older brothers look at each other, raised eyebrows full of meaning. Viktor swallows nervously. For all his bravado, he does still want them to approve of him and support him and Yuuri. Despite what Yuuri says, Viktor knows that their approval still matters to them.

"You’re both grown ass men and should know better," a senior says seriously and Viktor tenses. "I’m not going to tell you to treat him right. We’d like to think we taught Yuuri to never do anything he doesn’t want to, and that includes being in a shit relationship."

Viktor nods in surprise. "I wouldn’t want that for him."

There’s another silence around the table and Viktor licks his suddenly dry lips.

"So anyway, heard you had Bonily for your prof," another senior drawls, "Isn’t she such a bitch?"

Viktor relaxes and he rolls his eyes, groaning slightly. "Fuck, I hated her."

Takeshi chuckles, and before Viktor even knows it, they end up talking about his latest class that Takeshi had taken too. Weirdly enough, he finds himself agreeing with most of Takeshi’s points on the merits of a certain theory, but there’s just _one_ point that they don’t quite see eye to eye in.

He’s almost nervous at disagreeing with Al Ka’s vice president (especially when he can tell that they’re both going to president next year for their respective fraternities), but Viktor is stubborn at best at the worst times, and he knows he’s right.

When Yuuri comes out in under 15 minutes later, Viktor actually finds himself reluctant to go.

"Oh," he says in mild disappointment, "Have to go."

Yuuri raises an eyebrow and Viktor laughs as he presses a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

"Hey, Viktor," Takeshi calls out and Viktor turns his head. "We didn’t quite finish that convo. It was a nice talk, you should come by again so we can fully discuss it."

Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise before he nods, beaming off guardedly.

"I will."

He brings Yuuri out, and for the first time, they have a date in one of the more popular restaurants in town. They’ve always had to date at obscure places that none of their brothers or their girlfriends and their sororities would go to.

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" Yuuri asks worriedly, "A lot of people will be here and people might see us."

Viktor waits for him to realize, smiling gently. Yuuri looks at him, his eyebrows scrunched up adorably. There must be something in the way Viktor’s looking at Yuuri, because the other man suddenly makes a small noise of realization and surprise.

"Oh!" Yuuri blushes. "Okay, then. Let them see, yeah."

Viktor holds his hand and doesn’t let go.

 

—

 

Viktor wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing. He groans slightly and turns around, arm slapping out to the side as he tries to blindly grab for it. Fuck, what the hell, his first class was after noon, he shouldn’t have an alarm ringing.

 His hand finally lands on a slim phone and he picks it up, squinting at it slightly as he stops the alarm. He frowns, and squints at the lock screen. It was a picture of him. Now, Viktor was kind of vain at times, but not to the point of using his own picture as a lock screen. So. What.

His mind suddenly catches up to him and he sits up, eyes wide. Yuuri. This was Yuuri’s phone. Where was Yuuri??? He looks around, and Yuuri is gone, but his bag is still there in the corner. Fuck.

Viktor throws himself out of the bed and shoves his door open as he runs down the hallway. He hears soft laughter as he passes by the kitchen and he skids to a stop, eyes wide. Yuuri?

He passes under the open arch of the kitchen, and stares in wonder at the sight of Yuuri sitting down at Mu Sigma Delta’s dining table, surrounded by and conversing with Mu Sigma Delta brothers, and eating food prepared by Mu Sigma Delta. Viktor’s vaguely aware at how his mouth is wide open, and how his hair must look like a bird’s nest, but his mind still hasn’t caught up to the fact that Yuuri is right there.

"Put on some clothes, Niki," Cao Bin says distastefully as he frowns at Viktor over his coffee cup. Yuuri looks up at that, and instantly smiles at Viktor, but his face freezes oddly. Viktor looks down, and wow, oops, he was just wearing his black briefs.

He shrugs, and grins before he makes his way towards his boyfriend and his brothers. (Viktor never thought he’d be able to say that, ‘his boyfriend and his brothers’ sounds so odd, but so right.) 

"Good morning," Viktor breathes out, and kisses Yuuri on the cheek. Yuuri reddens, before he gives Viktor a sly side glance. Viktor smirks, but it’s quickly wiped off his face when Yuuri turns his head to give him a proper, thorough kiss. Viktor hears his brothers laugh and hoot, and when they pull away from each other, Viktor’s immediately hit by something white and fluffy.

"Ow," he whines and pulls it off his face to glare at Chris. Chris snickers and leans over to gently tap the side of his head.

"We’re eating, shit head," Matt grumbles, but there’s no malice in his tone aside from the mild annoyance that comes with any PDA. Yuuri’s face is still red, and Viktor knows him will enough to know that Yuuri is probably screaming inside his own head now at his own audacity.

He slides a hand over Yuuri’s and squeezes the back of his boyfrend’s hand. Yuuri looks up and smiles. Viktor beams back, his heart full.

Viktor’s always loved mornings, but a morning with Yuuri and his brothers? He’s never started the day better.

Yuuri leaves for class after breakfast and after showering. This time, he leaves through the front door and with a goodbye kiss right in front of Viktor’s brothers.

 

 

\---

 

Viktor and Yuuri are looking through old pictures of Mu Sigma Delta for the Alumni Reunion when Viktor first gets the idea.

"Aw, your mom was a Sweetheart for Mu?" Yuuri asks, his finger on where Viktor’s parents are on the pictures. Viktor looks over and smiles as he laughs softly.

"Yeah, my dad’s pledge batchmates liked to joke that they liked her better than him anyway."

Yuuri laughs, and Viktor melts at the sound. God, he loved Yuuri’s laugh so much.

"Did he lavalier her too?" Yuuri asks, smiling at the picture and Viktor’s heart stutters.

"No, actually, she lavaliered him," Viktor admits and Yuuri looks up, his eyes wide.

"How did people react?" He asks in surprise. Lavaliering was a common enough thing in the Greek community of their campus, but it was unheard of for a woman to lavalier someone else. Even in relationships with two sorority girls, lavaliering wasn’t really a thing with them since the act of lavaliering itself was seen as a fraternity thing.

Brothers lavaliered women as a signal of commitment, and lavaliering was often seen as a pre-engagement sort of thing. Engaged to be engaged, if you will. By lavaliering a woman, with the express permission of the fraternity, she was then wearing her boyfriend’s letters and thus representing that fraternity. She then became a sort of honorary member of the fraternity and treated as such.

Viktor knew that other fraternities might not place that heavy of a meaning on lavaliering, but he knew that with Mu it was a big thing. He’s experienced maybe around 15 in his three years as a brother, with the latest being Matt and his girlfriend.

Sororities only had their candle ritual, wherein a candle is passed around the circle of sorority girls once, then on the second passing, the girl who was lavaliered or proposed to would blow out the candle. This would signal that she was the one the candle ritual was for.

So obviously, when Viktor’s mother had pulled the stunt of lavaliering, no one quite knew how to react, Viktor’s father included. Her sorority had known, of course, and somehow actually allowed it, but everyone else? Everyone else had no idea until it happened.

"No one said it wasn’t allowed," Viktor shrugs. "So everyone just mostly rolled with it." 

"Huh," Yuuri says thoughtfully and drops his gaze back down. Almost as if he doesn’t realize he’s doing it, Yuuri reaches up to touch his neck, fingers tracing down to his collarbones. Viktor watches his fingers, and he swallows.

Huh.

 

 

 

 

He thinks about it and sits on it for two days before he asks permission.

"Are you serious?" Stephen asks him in disbelief and Viktor nods fervently.

"I have never been more serious in my life," he promises seriously. "You know my mother did it to my father, and I’ve always wanted to lavalier someone. You know how serious I am about Yuuri. Stephen, please."

Stephen sighs and looks at the other seniors in the EC helplessly. They shrug at him and Peter finally speaks up.

"Viktor, think about this, please. You know what it means to lavalier someone."

"I have and I do," Viktor insists. He pouts, bringing his hands up under his chin to give them puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Do your Letters mean anything to you at all?" Stephen asks in disbelief and Viktor gives him a pointed look. He looks down at his shirt where it’s proudly proclaiming that he’s a Mu through and through and looks back up to meet Stephen’s eyes.

Stephen makes a frustrated sound and throws his hands up. "Okay, fine, you can ask permission from the rest of the brothers."

Viktor beams, "Yes, yes, thank you so much. I’ll do it right away."

So Viktor asks after he calls the actives together, and there’s a moment of stunned, horrified silence from his brothers. Viktor’s smile falters, but he forces it back on. 

"Fucking hell, first Georgi and Anya and now this," one of the seniors mutter and Viktor pouts. He refrains from pointing out that one, Yuuri is actually going to say yes, he’s sure of it, and two, everyone here actually likes Yuuri, despite the whole Al Ka thing.

"I support you in everything," Georgi says solemnly and Viktor beams. He knew he could count on Georgi on matters of love. 

"Viktor, leave the room," Stephen says exasperatedly. "We’ll vote."

Viktor leaves, and he waits. It’s maybe half an hour before Stephen pops his head outside to call him back in. There’s a resigned look on Stephen’s face, but Viktor can’t help but notice the smile hinting on his lips. 

"After debate and voting," Stephen announces and Viktor holds his breath. "We decided to allow you to lavalier Yuuri Katsuki." 

Viktor covers his mouth, his eyes sparkling. He tries to refrain from vibrating in excitement, but judging by the amused looks on most of his brothers’ faces, he feels like he’s not doing a good job at it.

"But," Matt pipes up and Viktor stills expectantly.

 "You have to go through the Pole."

Viktor almost blanches, but he notices the way they’re watching him, so he keeps his face even and only shudders a little.

"I’ll do it," Viktor promises determinedly. Yuuri Katsuki was worth it. He would go through the Pole a thousand times over. He already expected that he’d have to since Georgi had to go through the Pole too in order to lavalier Anya. But of course… 

"If at the end of the night, Yuuri doesn’t show up? You can’t lavalier him." 

Viktor nods. He trusted Yuuri. He'd show up.

Only 3 days later, he finally has the necklace ready. He stares at the way the gold ΜΣΔ glints in the light, and smiles appreciatively. He can’t help but imagine how they’d look on Yuuri’s neck, a signal of Viktor's love and commitment to both brotherhood and lover.

 

 

 

At 2 AM, Viktor is woken up by the shrill ring of his phone. He jolts awake, lavalier still tight in his grip as he looks around his dark room. 

"Fuck," he murmurs, brushing a hand over his face as he blindly gropes around for his phone. He finally finds it, and he only has a second to take note that it’s an unknown number before he picks up.

"Hello?" he asks sleepily. The next words shock him awake like a bucket of cold water during Mu’s Hell Week.

"Alpha Kappa Omega’s House. You have 15 minutes."

Whoever is on the other end hangs up before Viktor even has the chance to reply.

"Fuck!" He curses and jumps out of bed. He pulls on his pants and a shirt, shoving his feet into his shoes without even any socks before he runs out. He grabs his keys and shoves them in his pocket along with his phone.

He runs down the hallway, passing by a few of his brothers as he makes his way through the house.

"Viktor!" Chris slurs out, sounding a little drunk and Viktor shakes his head.

"Can’t talk!" he calls out as he yanks the door open. "If I don’t come back, Al Ka killed me!"

Viktor races to his car, heartbeat fast and high in his throat. He glances at his watch and curses when he sees that he only has 10 minutes left. Fuck, Al Ka’s house was exactly 10 minutes away.

He shakes his head resolutely and steps on the gas.

The whole 10 minute drive, Viktor doesn’t even think. He doesn’t stop to wonder why Al Ka could have called him at this time, and given him a time limit. All he knows is that Yuuri needs him, and he needs to be there.

He pulls off at the driveway of Alpha Kappa Omega’s house, and he gives himself a second to get his guts together before he walks up to the main doorway.

Sounds of laughter stop him though, and he pauses. He has a moment of fear that this is a prank, before he shakes his head, and instead goes towards the side entrance. The door is open and Viktor doesn’t think before he pushes it open.

He freezes.

There, surrounded by a circle of his brothers, was Yuuri Katsuki on his knees. He wasn’t wearing anything but his boxers and a blindfold around his eyes, and he was covered in god knows what, a combination of food and drinks that Viktor didn’t really want to think about. Even from where Viktor is, he can see how Yuuri is shaking and shivering in the cool breeze of the night air on his wet skin. His pale skin is littered with goosebumps and Viktor’s heart aches.

Even with all that, he was still the most beautiful thing Viktor has ever seen in his entire life.

He makes a soft noise, and Phichit turns his head at the sound. Phichit grins.

 "Look who’s here, boys."

Almost as one, almost the entirety of Alpha Kappa Omega turns their heads to regard him. Yuuri looks up, and even with his blindfold, Viktor feels as if Yuuri is looking straight at him. Viktor instantly feels exposed, he feels like he’s naked, and it’s stupid when Yuuri’s the one bare in front of everyone. 

Takeshi motions for him to come closer and Viktor does, his feet moving oddly. He’s not sure how to walk anymore, and when he’s finally in front of Yuuri, he almost stumbles to his knees right then.

"He’s your responsibility now," Takeshi says, and his voice is gentler than Viktor expected it to be right now at this moment. Viktor looks up at him, and Takeshi nods.

Slowly, Viktor sinks to his knees, uncaring that his pants are absorbing whatever it is on the ground that they dumped on Yuuri. He reaches up with careful hands, first to brush back Yuuri’s sticky hair, and then finally, his hands go to the back of Yuuri’s head. He unties the blindfold slowly and takes it away.

He’s hit with Yuuri’s warm brown eyes the moment the blindfold disappears and Viktor smiles. Yuuri smiles back at him, an odd mixture of sheepish, thankful and proud.

"I’m glad you came when they called," Yuuri whispers and Viktor laughs. He leans in closer, only hesitating for a second before he pressed their foreheads together, uncaring of the way Yuuri’s mess gets on him.

"I’ll always come for you," he says teasingly and Yuuri’s lips quirk.

"Yuuri," Takeshi calls out and Yuuri pulls away. There’s a determined glint to his eyes now, and suddenly, everything falls into place. The time, Yuuri’s state… Everything is centered on the golden necklace that Takeshi is currently handing to Yuuri.

"Yuuri," Viktor gasps out. God. He wasn’t even _mad_ that Yuuri was beating him to it when Viktor was literally planning and ready for it already. All he could feel was surprise and joy and— Wow. Yuuri always surprised him.

"Viktor," Yuuri answers, and holds out the lavalier with a golden AKΩ dangling on it. He smiles at Viktor bashfully and all Viktor can do is nod. He lets Yuuri place the necklace around his neck, and shivers slightly at the cold of his fingers. 

"With this, I give you Alpha Kappa Omega’s letters. I’m giving you this as a symbol of my love and my belief in you. If you accept, you’re a brother in bond now."  

"I accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavaliering is well, usually done to girls and I wasn’t able to find anything about lavaliering men but in the world of YOI where there’s no homophobia, let’s just say lavaliering a man won’t be seen as that odd in this world too. different fraternities place different importance in lavaliering, and with Al Ka and Mu, it’s a really big deal. so in my original outline, viktor was going to be the one to go through the pole and lavalier Yuuri first, but then I figured, Viktor already had his extra moment w the auction, so let’s get some Extra Yuuri coming. and to mirror the rings in canon too so there’s that.
> 
> and w the whole situation with their brothers being chill w them, ok so, fraternities are somewhat known for being homophobic (and misogynistic and nothing but party boys)?? but that’s a very damaging stereotype! i have read so many lovely articles (here’s a [specific one](http://college.usatoday.com/2015/08/28/kansas-fraternity-openly-gay/) if you’re interested) about men coming out to their brothers (in the same way Viktor announce he was dating Yuuri, in front of everyone. it’s a common thing to announce big news like that lol) and finding acceptance. some brothers have been quoted as saying that before, they WERE prejudiced against gay men, yes, but having a gay brother has helped changed their views. a lot of their reactions are similar to how Mu and Al Ka reacted to Vik and Yuuri: a mix of acceptance, we already knew, i dont understand but ur my bro and the fact that ur my bro is above that. that whole thing is actually what inspired me to write this in the first place.
> 
> Thank you all for staying with this story!! love u all, hope the ending was satisfying. As promised earlier, chapter 4 is just random bonus scenes from my original frat fic that may or may not be canon in this AU. TLDR, this was supposed to be in yuri's POV as he was rushing MSD, and vik and yuuri were still supposed to be a 'secret'. if u have any scenes u want to see, u can suggest, but no promises that i'll include it. it'll be up by this saturday hehe.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) if u want :-)


	4. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus scenes yay that's somehow longer than one chapter of the actual fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know how i said saturday? i lied
> 
> i have no class, and nothing to do so,,, here u are
> 
> TABLE OF CONTENTS (press ctrl + F to search, title is what’s written in the list)
> 
> How to Become a Mu Sigma Delta Brother: Plisetsky Edition (warning: ur faves might seem like dicks. Frat bros being frat bros.)  
> Viktor plus The Pole (set after Yuuri lavaliers Viktor)  
> MSD + Yuuri  
> AKO + Yuuri

 

  **I. How to Become a Mu Sigma Delta Brother: Plisetsky Edition**

*lol so i never wrote a beginning for this so in media res and all that shizzle. This was the original fic I was going to do for a Fraternity AU (except it was planned to be longer, obviously), but I felt so constricted by a Yuri POV that I gave up on it half way. The scenes im showing u arent even in order HAHA. also just to clarify, I’m writing Otabek and Yuri as friends and that is all. :) thanks

 

Individual Pledge Task

 

“Okay,” Viktor snorts, barely holding on to his giggles. From beside him, Chris rolls his eyes. Viktor lets out one last giggle, before he shakes his head and his face suddenly becomes impassive and flat. Viktor looks up from the sheet, no traces of laughter at all on his face anymore.

“So, individual pledge tasks. First up, Otabek,” Viktor drawls and Otabek looks up. Yuri glances at him, and Otabek’s face rivals Viktor for its flatness. Viktor appraises him, and then an amused smirk crosses his features.

“Cao Bin, the Happy Fruit please,” Viktor calls out sweetly, and Yuri and his fellow pledges look over to see their House Manager present an… onion? A raw yellow strung on a necklace. They stare at it quizzically as Cao hands it to Viktor. Yuri was 99.99% sure that onions weren’t fruits.

“Kay so honestly, we were debating whether this should go to Yurio or Otabek, but we eventually decided on Otabek,” Viktor explains and Yuri frowns. Viktor nods at Otabek to come over and with no hesitation at all, Otabek walks over to Viktor. Viktor holds out the necklace and Otabek drops his head, letting Viktor place it on him.

“We were thinking about how we hardly see you smile, little Bear,” Chris purrs, eyes twinkling. The actives seem to snicker and Viktor and Chris share an amused grin before Chris continues, “Starting now, every time an active catches you without a smile, they’ll say Happy Fruit." 

Viktor giggles. “If you hear Happy Fruit, you have to bite down on the happy fruit, okay?”

Otabek stares at them, before he looks down at the onion on his neck. Yuri sees his jaw tighten, before deliberately, Otabek’s lips pull up into a smile.

Yuri hears the actives laugh, not even bothering to hide it. Viktor smirks before he flaps his hand at Otabek dismissively. Otabek walks back toward his place beside Yuri. Yuri shoots him a concerned glance but Otabek’s smile doesn’t even waver as he settles into his spot.

“Yuri!” Viktor calls out, sounding way too pleased about himself. Yuri barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes. His cousin was such a fucking asshole like this, what the hell, he should have pledged for Al Ka just to spite him .

“We figured this would piss you off the most,” Chris admits candidly and Viktor laughs. 

“Siri and Yuri sound close enough, da?” Viktor asks eagerly and Yuri blinks.

“If you want, pres, sure,” Emil calls out and the brothers laugh. Viktor pouts and then pulls out a badge. Yuri winces as Viktor slaps it on the center of his chest.

“From now on, if anyone says anything that begins with ‘Siri’, you must answer them. Do anything you can to find out the answer.” Viktor grins deviously, before he pauses. “Actives, may I remind you to be somewhat reasonable.”

“Demo,” Cao Bin calls out quietly and Viktor hums, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Siri, what’s the weather today?” Viktor asks and then glances down at Yuri expectantly. Slowly, Yuri pulls out his phone to check. Were they actually serious? Was Yuri going to have to do this shit all the time? He couldn’t even tell if it was better or worse than Otabek’s.

“It’ll be sunny today,” he answers drily and Viktor smiles in satisfaction. 

“Wow!” Viktor laughs, “Just like that!” 

Viktor moves on to the next pledge, and Yuri is a little more grateful for his own individual task when Frank’s individual task ends up being Cao Bin’s personal alarm clock. Cao Bin has a 7 AM class everyday, unfortunately due to his poor decision making skills, and he’s only realized now that his alarms aren’t enough to wake him up.

“I live in the dorms,” Frank stutters out, “My first class is at  _ 11. _ ” He sounds increasingly distressed, but Viktor and Chris only send him mock pouts. None of the actives even bother looking mildly sympathetic.

“Guess you have to wake up earlier then to be here at 6,” Viktor sighs. There’s no trace of  concern at all in his tone, and Yuri mildly hates him. 

God. He can’t wait to be a brother.

 

Signatures

 

_ “You must attain the signatures of each active member of Mu Sigma Delta before initiation. Brothers may ask you to fulfill certain tasks before they sign. Signatures are given at their discretion.” _

 

“Viktor,” Yuri grits out and Viktor glances at him. Viktor sends him a beautiful (fucking fake as fuck) smile and tilts his head.

“Yes, Yurio?” he sings and Yuri’s eyes twitches. He holds out his signature book and Viktor blinks down at it. Viktor sighs dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead. He pouts down at Yuri and Yuri resists the urge to smack him in the face with his notebook. “Yuri, yuri, yuri. There’s something you must do for me first.”

“What do I need to do?” Yuri sighs and Viktor looks to the side thoughtfully, finger pressed to his lips. Yuri watches him, and sees the moment Viktor perks up, light bulb flicking on in his brain. 

“Wait,” Viktor calls out and bounds away. Yuri has never seen anyone resemble a dog as much as now. He waits in the hallway of the brothers’ rooms impatiently, a slight scowl on his lips. What was Viktor even doing? Was he getting something?

Finally, Viktor comes back, a box in his arms.

“Here,” Viktor beams, “Bring this to Al Ka, tell them it’s from me.”

Yuri blanches, “What?”   
  
Viktor smirks. “You heard me.”

Yuri would think Viktor is joking, but aside from the amused smirk on his face, he looks completely serious. Yuri has no idea why Viktor would ask him to deliver a package to their number one rival on campus, but he’s so tired of this shit already that he’s not even going to bother to ask. Irritably, he agrees. Of course he does, he has no choice but to agree if he wants Viktor’s signature and Viktor’s signature is worth so much more as president.

So Yuri shows up at Alpha Kappa Omega’s house, with a box of who knows what in his hands. Idly, he wonders if this is a trap and Viktor’s way of getting rid of him for being the most irritating pledge. He doesn’t have much time to think before the door opens to what Yuri could only describe as a chicken nugget.

There’s a mildly resigned look on his face that Yuri’s already associated with fellow pledges, so he instantly feels a burst of sympathy for whatever it is Al Ka’s making him do. (Yuri will later learn that he was assigned as Greeter for whoever called or showed up to the house. 

“Welcome to Alpha Kappa Omega’s house, what can I do to help you?” The smaller freshman asks him tiredly, a strained smile on his lips.

“I have to deliver this,” Yuri grumbles as he holds out the box. “It’s from Viktor.”

The other boy pauses and frowns before he takes it gingerly. “Viktor Nikiforov, Mu president?” he asks, and there’s something odd in his tone that Yuri doesn’t need him to clarify. He knows how weird it is, chicken nugget doesn’t have to point it out.

“Yeah,” Yuri sighs out.

“Yo, Minami!” A voice calls out from inside the house. “What’s taking you so long? Who’s it?”

Minami jolts and looks back. “Someone from Mu! He has a package, but he’s about to leave!”

Yuri rolls his eyes and backs away. “Thank you,” he says drily and Minami nods. “Thank you for coming to Alpha Kappa Omega’s house, please come again.”

Yuri snorts. As if. He was never stepping foot in the vicinity of Al Ka’s Chapter House again.

He goes back to Mu’s house, ready to get his signature from Viktor but Viktor only tuts at him.

“How will I know you actually delivered it?” Viktor asks him, smiling brightly and Yuri’s eye twitches.

“What do you want me to do? Get them to sign it as proof?” He grumbles and Viktor’s eyes light up as he clasps his hands together in front of him.

“Thanks for suggesting that! Sounds like a great idea.” 

“Oh no,” Yuri says in horror. “You actually want me to go back and get them to sign.”

Viktor nods solemnly. “I want a specific signature, mind you.” Yuri feels a wave of dread wash over him. He doesn’t want to ask whose.

But unfortunately, he has to.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor purrs and Yuri tries not to scream.

So Yuri goes back, and of course, the blonde kid with the red streak answers the door again.

“I need Yuuri Katsuki,” he grits out before his fellow pledge even opens his mouth with his memorized greeting.  

“Why do you need to talk to Yuuri-senpai?” Minami asks suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

“I need his signature,” Yuri starts and Minami pouts.

“Hey, I need his signature too,” he whines and Yuri rolls his eyes. He continues, already annoyed, “I need his signature as proof he received the package or my own dumbass president won’t sign my notebook.”

Minami eyes him critically and turns back. Yuri watches him go, mildly confused if he was supposed to follow after him or wait outside. It’s only a few moments later that Yuri sees Minami coming back, and this time, he was Yuuri Katsuki in tow.

Katsuki frowns at him and Yuri tenses. He holds out a sheet of paper that Viktor has helpfully written on. 

_ I, Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Kappa Omega internal vice president, swear that Yuri Plisetsky, Mu Sigma Delta pledge, has successfully delivered Viktor’s amazing package. _

 

_ ____________ _

_ Katsuki Yuuri _

 

Katsuki takes it, and snorts as he reads it over before he holds out his hand. Minami looks at himYuri helplessly, before he searches in his pockets and thankfully pulls out a pen. Yuri sees the silent sigh of relief and he almost laughs. While Katsuki signs the paper, Yuri notes the starry eyed look that Minami is directing towards him. Again, he tries not to laugh.

 

Fraternity and Pledge Information Quizzes

 

 _“You must know Mu Sigma Delta as well as you know yourself. Know its history, its members, its founding members. Know your fellow pledges.”_  

“Name the past ten presidents of Mu in this Chapter.”

“Viktor Nikiforov--”

“Wow! Is that my name? Disrespectful,” Viktor interjects with a soft coo and his laugh is on the borderline of cruel. Yuri grits his teeth, shooting dark glares from underneath his blindfold. “Full names, pledges.”

There’s an awkward pause as Yuri and his fellow pledges shift a bit, unsure of when to start, before they say disjointedly, “Viktor Yakovlich Nikiforov--”

This time, it’s Chris who cuts them off.

“All together!” he yells and Yuri flinches. “Brotherhood is unity! Speak together or don’t speak at all.” 

“On three,” Beka’s cool voice rings through the air and Yuri feels his shoulders relax at the reminder that he’s not alone. “1, 2, 3.”

This time, they speak all together, “Viktor Yakovlich Nikiforov, Stephen Chan--” Someone stutters and mispronounces Chan and Yuri sucks in a breath.

“Chen?” Michele repeats mockingly. “Did someone actually say Chen?”

Yuri doesn’t know how many takes it gets before  _ finally _ , all 15 of them manage to state the full names of the past ten presidents clear enough and loud enough to meet the brothers’ standards. He doesn’t even have time to feel any sense of relief before Georgi clears his throat.

“Raise your arms, pledges.”

Yuri raises his arms automatically, already dreading what’s to come.

“For every question you get wrong, a book gets added to the arms of the pledge on your right,” Emil says cheerfully. “Better say sorry now, if I were you.”

A chorus of Sorry’s echo throughout the room and Yuri bows his head slightly. Fuck. Otabek’s on his right and he does not want him to go through anymore shit.

“Don’t worry, for every question you get right, it’s a book removed from the one on your left.”

That only gave Yuri a bit of relief. He sets his jaw determinedly. He was going to get this shit right.

“Yuri,” Viktor says and Yuri swallows nervously.

“Yes, sir?” He asks, trying not to let the disdain seep into his voice.

“Under which president and what year did the annual Mu concert start?" 

It goes like that for a while as the different brothers hound them one after the other without rest.

“How many active members are in Mu Sigma Delta?”

“How old is this chapter?”

“Who is our Chapter Advisor and what year did he graduate?”

“President 5 years ago?

“Founder’s names and dates of birth?”

Yuri loses count of how many times he fucks up, don’t even  _ ask _ him how many times the other pledges have missed questions. His arms are straining with the weight of books in his arms and his breathing picks up heavily.

Frank misses the next question and Yuri can hear John, who he knows is to the right of Frank, grunt slightly.

“Looks like John is struggling. Anyone wanna help him?” Chris purrs, his tone sickly sweet.

“Me,” Otabek volunteers immediately and Yuri turns his head in surprise. He can’t see anything through the blindfold but he’s pretty sure he’s messed up enough questions that the number of books Otabek’s carrying right now aren’t insignificant. Yuri hears footsteps going past him to stand in front of Otabek and Otabek makes a small sound of surprise. He hears someone murmur something to his friend, but it’s too soft and too far away that Yuri doesn’t hear it. His heart thuds in worry.

“What do you say, John?” A brother calls out and John immediately replies, “Thank you, Otabek.”

Yuri is too distracted that when a brother calls on him to answer, his brain blanks out again. “I don’t know, sir,” he admits and grits his teeth guiltily.

“Another book for Otabek,” Viktor announces and Yuri bites the insides of his cheek. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

“I’ll take it.” It comes out of his mouth without him even thinking about it, and Yuri only has a moment to thank God that his voice didn’t shake.

“You sure?” Viktor asks in amusement, “your load looks pretty heavy.”

Yuri resists the urge to snap back and instead replies respectfully, “Yes, sir, I’m sure.”

Footsteps pass in front of him again and Yuri steels himself for the added weight. Instead, all the books and all the weight is lifted off his arms and he can’t resist but make a noise of confusion. His arms sag at the sudden lack of weight and Viktor pats them gently.

“Shh,” Viktor giggles in his ear, “Don’t want the other pledges to know.”

Later, when Mark messes up and they announce another addition to Yuri’s ‘weight’, he feels a rush of gratefulness when Frank offers to take his load, no hesitation at all in his voice. He knows nothing would have been added to him anyway, but it still means something. Yuri would be hard pressed to admit it, but he was thankful. 

It takes a while, but finally, out of a mix of loyalty and obligation, all of his fellow pledges volunteer to take the load off one co-pledge and bear the weight with them. Eventually, all of them stand there with empty arms.

“Take off your blindfolds,” Georgi announces and Yuri lifts his arms, a slight twinge shooting up them. He winces slightly but ignores it as he unties the knot of the bandanna around his eyes. He blinks slightly as his sight readjusts to the light and he squints at the brothers in front of them. Some are standing while others are just sitting down casually. All of them are staring at Yuri and his fellow pledges.

“Brotherhood is unity,” Chris repeats seriously. “United, we are strong.”

 

 

 

They get maybe an hour break before they start getting quizzed on each other. It starts off casual, they’re just eating dinner and then suddenly, Viktor pipes up.

“So, Mark.”

Mark looks up from his food, somewhat warily and Viktor smiles. “I can’t quite recall, who has twin sisters again?”

Mark pauses, before he glances at Frank. “Frank?” he says hesitantly and Viktor’s smile widens, his eyes closing into slits. 

“Is that a question?”

Mark swallows. “No, sir. It’s Frank.”

“What are their names again?” Michele asks, an eyebrow raised cooly. Mark looks down at his food and then at Frank almost helplessly before he clears his throat. “Felicia and… Fiona.” 

Viktor hums in approval, and his gaze leaves Mark. Yuri can see Mark visibly relax, an audible sigh leaving his lips as he goes back to his food. Frank pats his shoulder and Mark’s lips quirk.

“Yuri,” Emil calls out and Yuri looks up to meet his unwavering smile. Yuri wonders how he can keep a smile on his face despite everything. “What’s Josh’s favorite food?”

Yuri blanks out.  _ Fuck _ .

“I don’t know, sir,” he admits. The actives look at each other, and Yuri winces.

He hears someone come up behind him and Yuri looks up warily. It’s just Georgi, but Yuri can’t relax, not at the sight of the permanent marker in Georgi’s hands.

“What do you do if you don’t know?” Emil asks him and Yuri turns his attention back to the sophomore. He frowns, then looks at Josh. Josh blinks back at him.

“You ask?” he says uncertainly and Emil chuckles as he tilts his head. “Then ask, Yuri.”

“What’s your favorite food, Josh?” Yuri asks carefully and Josh puts down his spoon. 

“Ramen,” he says clearly and Yuri nods slowly. He looks back up at Emil and Emil raises an eyebrow.

“So Yuri, what’s Josh’s favorite food?” Michele asks him this time, a little impatiently.

“Ramen.” 

Yuri jolts when he feels the sudden press of marker on his arm and Georgi grunts a warning. He stills, and watches as Georgi writes ‘ramen’, bold and dark.

“So you don’t forget,” Georgi tells him, and winks. Yuri’s eye twitches.

No one makes it out unscathed that night, and Yuri has to go class with permanent marker on his arms and his face and any skin that’s exposed. Worst of all, he can’t even explain why.

 

Party

 

_"We stand by our claim that Mu has the best parties. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

 

“Yuri,” Viktor whines and flops over him on the couch. Yuri groans and resists the urge to push him off.

“What?” he snaps. He’d be more polite, normally, but Viktor probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. So what if he was assigned to be Viktor’s designated driver?

“You have to, you have to drive me somewhere,” Viktor slurs, rising up slightly to bring his face near Yuri’s. Yuri twitches and scowls at him. His nose wrinkles as Viktor exhales, the scent of alcohol strong on his breath.

“Drive you where?” He asks in exasperation and Viktor visibly lights up. He looks around him and then leans back in to ‘whisper’ loudly right into Yuri’s ear. 

“To Alpha Kappa Omega’s House.”

Yuri blanches and pulls away. He gives Viktor a flabbergasted look, mouth agape. “Are you fuckign kidding me? You want me to bring you to the rival fraternity? So what, so you can start a fight?” he hisses adamantly and Viktor glares at him. His cousin pouts and brings his hands up together into a plea.

“I’m not going to start a fight, Yuri please come oooooonnnn, bring me there.”

“I’m not fucking stupid!” Yuri practically yells, and a few of the actives and the other pledges look over, somehow hearing him despite the loud music. He flushes, and this time continues in a quieter tone, “You’re fucking drunk, Viktor, I don’t trust your decisions.”

“Just fucking bring him there,” Mickey snorts and Yuri looks up. Emil and Mickey are looking at the two of them in amusement and Yuri glares.

“Don’t encourage him,” he grumbles and Emil laughs brightly.

“Yuri, seriously, he’s not going to stop whining about it. Just bring him there.”

“Cock blocking a brother is an offense to the highest degree,” Mickey says sagely and Yuri gapes. The word cock block sounds so fucking wrong from him. Fuck him anyway, Mickey was the epitome of a cock block. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” he sputters, “How is stopping him from going to Al Ka cockblocking him?”

Mickey and Emil give each other matching amused looks and Yuri’s jaw tightens. 

“Fuck, fine!” He snaps, “I’ll bring him there.”

“Yay!” Viktor cheers and wraps his arms around Yuri. “So nice to see Yuuuuuuriii!” Viktor slurs. Fucking hell, as if the idiot didn’t see him everyday.

So Yuri brings him over to Al Ka’s House and ignores the dread. He watches as Viktor opens the door and practically crawls and runs to the front door. Yuri winces and quickly exits the driver’s seat to race after him.

“Viktor, don’t!” He calls out, but it’s too late, Viktor’s already ringing the doorbell. Yuri winces, and lets out a hiss through his teeth before he slaps a hand to his face. Fuck. He was too fucking sober to deal with this. Viktor slides down on the floor and leans on the wall, a contented smile on his face. Yuri glares at him.

The door opens and Yuri freezes as light rushes past. 

On the other side stood Phichit Chulanont, Rush Chair of Alpha Kappa Omega. 

Phichit blinks at him in confusion and Yuri winces awkwardly. Before he can say anything, Viktor tilts on his side to lie down right in between the two of them. Phichit looks down and his expression visibly lights up. He grins deviously and no, Yuri does  _ not _ like the look of that.

“Viktor.” Phichit grins amiably and Viktor turns his head slightly to squint up at the younger man.

“Phichit,” Viktor greets back, smiling dazedly and Phichit laughs in a genuine, completely non-malicious laughter.

“I’ll bring you to him, mmkay? He’s still up.” Phichit bends down and helps Viktor up. Yuri gapes as Viktor drapes his arm over Phichit’s shoulder comfortably, as if he’s done it a million times before. Bring Viktor to whom??

 “You can go back to the Mu house,” Viktor says lazily, sending him a mild smile and Yuri flinches.

“What? I’m not fucking leaving you here!”   
  
“It’s fine,” Phichit says dismissively. Yuri gapes at him and turns his gaze towards Viktor, who still has that same love sick smile on his face. “We’ll take care of him,” Phichit promises sincerely and Yuri falters. He moves, to take a step forward maybe, or to reach out to Viktor, but Phichit closes the door in his face.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Yuri stares uncertainly at the door before he pulls out his phone and calls Cao Bin. If there was going to be any active sober, it would be him. Cao Bin would be too busy trying to keep the House relatively intact. Chris was probably bedding someone right now and who the fuck knew what Georgi was doing. Mickey and Emil had already proven themselves to be unreliable. Thankfully, Cao Bin answers on the third ring.

“What?” Cao Bin greets flatly.

“I just, I left Viktor in Al Ka’s House?” Yuri says uncertainly, his voice raising in a pseudo-question and Cao Bin grunts.

“Just pick him up tomorrow,” Cao Bin replies simply and hangs up. He doesn’t even sound mildly surprised.

 

Philanthropic Events

 

_ "Mu isn't all about parties. Prove it." _

 

It’s Mu’s annual concert, and Yuri is bored out of his mind. The music is pretty okay, but Yuri’s not that into it. He’s been forced to run the drinks booth too, and of course it’s fucking spiked.

“It’s Katsuki,” Frank hisses and Yuri perks up. He frowns as Yuuri Katsuki approaches their booth, already pulling out his wallet. He looks sweaty and his lips are swollen in a way that only comes from making out and Yuri’s lips curl in disgust. From the corner of his eye, Yuri watches as Yuuri leans over to buy a drink.

A necklace falls out of his loose necked shirt.

Yuri frowns. That looks a lot like a lavalier. He squints, but before he can make out the letters, Katsuki hastily stuffs the necklace back into his shirt. Katsuki gives them a strained smile and walks away stiffly, drink in hand.

“Who the hell wears their own lavalier?” Yuri asks in bewilderment to Frank. Frank frowns and shrugs.

“Maybe someone gave it to him,” Otabek mutters and Yuri snorts. Katsuki? The very thought of someone lavaliering Katsuki and it not being the other way around was just stupid. He was the vice president of his fraternity, for fuck’s sake. He should be wearing his own letters with pride.

“Isn’t lavaliering a serious thing?” Mark asks curiously. 

“It is,” Georgi hums and the three of them jump in surprise.

“What can we do for you?” They all ask in unison and Georgi doesn’t even look like he’s heard them.

“Lavaliering is a serious sign of commitment and is often seen as a pre-engagement,” Georgi says sadly, and Yuri winces as he sees the beginning of tears in his eyes. “When a member chooses to lavalier someone, they are opening up their membership to the fraternity to them and they too represent Mu Sigma Delta since they wear our letters.”

“Members are only allowed to lavalier once and to choose to give another person your letters is not only a strong commitment of your belief in them, but it tells that person that you believe them to be your true love.” An actual tear slides down Georgi’s cheek and all three of them look at each other with wide eyes and unsure what to do.

“But unfortunately, some people don’t see it as so.” More and more tears are pouring down Georgi’s face now and Yuri shifts awkwardly.

“Tissue?” Frank blurts out and holds out a pack of facial tissue. Georgi looks at it and sniffs before he gingerly takes it.

“Thank you,” he says solemnly, “I will remember this.”

“What happens when you a lavalier someone?” Mark asks hesitantly and Georgi scowls, a dark look passing through his face.

“It depends. If they don’t like your lover than you have to go through the Pole.” Georgi gives them a side eye. “You’re not allowed to lavalier someone until you’ve been a member for more than a year.”

“Yes of course!” Mark says immediately and nods. No one asks what the Pole is.

“What’s with Georgi and lavaliering?” Yuri will later ask once he’s been initiated. It’s only then that the four of them learn about Anya from Mu Sigma Delta sorority.

“No one approved of him lavaliering her but he insisted,” Viktor will say, a scowl on his lips. “So we gave in under the condition that he go through the Pole. We tied him up to the Pole and well, you can guess what happened.” Yuri in fact, can not.

“We called Anya to pick him up after 2 hours,” Chris will grumble. “She never showed up.”

 

Pledge Pack

_ “You must always carry your pledge pack with you in case any of the brothers need any of the items. Restock if you must and there will be consequences if your pledge pack is lacking what a brother needs at a moment.” _

Pledge Pack Items

  1. Pen
  2. Pencil
  3. Small notebook
  4. Ping pong balls
  5. Lighter
  6. Matches
  7. Cigarettes, any brand
  8. Bottle Opener
  9. Condoms
  10. Gum
  11. iPhone charger/powerbank
  12. Headphones
  13. Sweet snacks
  14. Salty snacks



When Yuri sees Christophe approaching him, he inwardly groans.

“Hello, little pledge,” Chris greets, batting his long eyelashes and holding out his hand. Yuri bites back his automatic snarl and instead smiles, his eye twitching slightly.

“Is there anything you need?” He asks, gritting his teeth slightly and Chris smirks.

“Condom, please,” Chris says crisply and Yuri nods jerkily before he opens up his bag and digs in for his pledge pack.

“Here,” he says and hands Chris a single condom. Chris frowns slightly and Yuri feels an undercurrent of annoyance. If Chris was going to complain about the fucking brand or flavor, Yuri was going to scream..

“Would you happen to have another one?” Chris asks, and Yuri stomps down his annoyed grunt before it comes out.

“Yes,” he says instead and opens up his bag once more. Chris grins in pleasure as Yuri hands him another condom.

“Thanks,” Chris calls out and winks as he walks away. His boyfriend (a fucking GDI, did Chris have no taste?) visibly rolls his eyes at Chris before he takes Chris’ hand in his.

So fucking predictable.

Here’s what Yuri and the other pledges have realized after a few weeks:

  1. Chris Giacometti will always ask for condoms. So far, 100% without fail, the only thing Chris has asked from them has been condoms.
  2. Michele Crispino has expensive as fuck tastes. Keep Ferrero Rocher on you to get on his good side.
  3. Viktor likes being surprised. Don’t get him any of that generic shit. The weirder the candy the better.
  4. Any time there’s a party, be ready for Cao Bin to ask for ping pong balls. He’s the Beer Pong Champion for a reason.
  5. Georgi is post-break up so expect him to ask for chocolate a lot. Get your bottle opener ready too, he’s ready to drink.
  6. Emil has a notorious sweet tooth. If he asks for candy, never offer him the salty ones or you will _die_.
  7. It’s not on the list but have some joints ready. Some brothers will ask you for some.



“So, really weird thing happened the other day,”  Mark says casually and Yuri looks up momentarily before he directs his attention back on the decoration he’s making for the annual Mu concert.

“What?” Frank asks, his tone coated with boredom and Mark rolls his eyes. He looks around to check if any of the actives were around before he leans in closer towards their circle.

“Bumped into Viktor like right outside his room and he asked me for a condom,” Mark snickers and Yuri blanches.

“Ugh, shut the fuck up, I don’t want to hear about my cousin’s sex life. Disgusting,” Yuri grunts.

“Who do you think he’s banging?” Frank asks with a snort and Otabek’s lips purse. He’s moving his jaw every now and then, which, understandable given that they were just with the brothers and Otabek’s only stopped smiling now once it was just them pledges. His cheeks probably hurt from the non-stop smile. 

“My dudes, Viktor was legit trying to keep me from seeing inside his room. I tried to ask him which sorority the chick was from--”

“Yeah, that’s where you fucked up, Viktor’s  _ gay _ .”

“ _ Yeah _ , I know that now, but anyway, it almost sounded like he said Al Ka, which is ridiculous, isn’t it?”

“ _ Al Ka? _ Fuck off, Viktor wouldn’t bring a fucking Al Ka Asshole into the House.”

“Right! Exactly! And get this, he was shirtless when he came out and it looked like there were two sets of letters on his necklace? I didn’t even know guys wore lavaliers.”

“Wait,” Yuri cuts off. “Hold up, Viktor wears a lavalier with two sets of letters?” Mark nods in reply and Yuri frowns. There should be something about that. Something niggles in his mind but try as he might, it stays out of reach.

“Huh,” he says thoughtfully. The other pledges copy him, humming slightly in thought. “Only brothers lavalier.”

“So, it’s not someone from Mu, definitely, because Viktor wouldn’t be wearing two sets. Which begs the question, which frat is the dude Viktor’s banging from?”

They stare at each other.

“Well,” Otabek says curtly. “You did say that he said Al Ka.” Everyone winces and Yuri shakes his head vehemently. 

“No, no it can’t be. Must be something else.”

“Imagine if Viktor’s banging Katsuki,” Mark snickers and Yuri makes a face. 

“Fuck that, Katsuki deserves better than my cousin.” 

Frank coughs and raises an eyebrow. “For a moment there, I thought you were going to say that Viktor deserved better than Katsuki.”

Yuri flushes and refuses to reply. Otabek pats his back kindly.

 

Pledge Attire

 

_ “Pledge Attire is strictly enforced at all times. Mu Sigma Delta represents class and you now represent Mu Sigma Delta. Everyone knows you’re pledging for Mu Sigma Delta. Don’t fuck up.” _

Yuri puts on his polo and his khaki pants and scowls at himself in the mirror. Stupid fucking pledge attire.

He puts on the right color belt and the right color shoes and sighs. Stupid! Unity, Class and Representation, his ass.

Yuri wears perfect Pledge Attire for two weeks before he fucks up.

“Hey,” Yuri hears. He turns around and tenses when he sees Katsuki. At least Katsuki is wearing his glasses now and doesn’t look half as intimidating as he did before. Still, there’s the way Katsuki holds himself and the fact that he’s the vice president of Alpha Kappa Omega… Yuri can’t help but feel wary.

“Yes?” he scowls, because fuck, he doesn’t need to be nice to Katsuki.

Katsuki coughs, hesitating slightly before his eyes flick down to Yuri’s pants. Yuri bristles slightly and follows his gaze and--fuck. He forgot to tuck in his shirt.

“Fuck,” he hisses and pats his waist frantically, his eyes. He could have sworn he tucked it in! Fuck. He was lucky no one’s seen him yet, he would have gotten so much shit about it, fuck. It’s not even an exaggeration. Luke left his top button unbuttoned last week and Chris had yelled at him about decency. Yuri had no doubts that they weren’t going to yell at him about leaving his shirt untucked.

He tucks in his shirt quickly and relaxes a bit. Everything was fine, no one from Mu Sigma Delta has seen him yet and he doubted Katsuki would out him. As he finally tucks in his polo, he looks up just in time to see Katsuki eyeing him with amusement.

“Why?” Yuri asks and Katsuki’s lips quirk. He shrugs and looks away.

“I’m feeling nice today,” Katsuki smiles teasingly. He reaches up, almost subconsciously, to touch his golden necklace. Yuri’s eyes narrow. He still hasn’t seen the letters on the lavalier and the curiosity is still there, burning inside of him.

Katsuki walks away and it’s only hours later that Yuri wonders. 

Alpha Kappa Omega has their own pledge attire. They were right when they said that people could tell which fraternity you were pledging for, and those pledging for Alpha Kappa Omega wore perfect suits. That was all Yuri knew though. He had no idea about the specifics of their attire and he  _ knew  _ there was bound to be overly detailed specifics. Yuri knew that for Mu Sigma Delta, the tucked in shirt was one of those overly detailed specifics that only brothers could know to look out for.

So how did Katsuki notice it? Why had he known what exactly to point out?

 

_ **Initiation** _

 

The pledges have been sworn to secrecy.

After 7 days of hell, the pledges were brought to [redacted] and made to [redacted] and [redacted] while [redacted]. All pledges successfully completed the task and are now full members of Mu Sigma Delta.

 

_ **Congratulations! You are now a member!** _

 

Yuri wakes up in the House after Initiation. He has a moment of surprise of actually waking up of his own volition and without someone yelling at him to wake up or an icy bucket of water being dumped on him. After 7 days of hardly any sleep, he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

He makes his way to the dining room, his body heavy. Inside, his other co-pledges are slumped on the dining table or in various places around the room. All of them look dead on their feet and Yuri knows he doesn’t look any different. They give him nods as he passes by and Yuri nods back easily. Words aren’t needed after everything they’ve been through together.

Everything is fine, until it isn’t.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Yuri hisses. Beka looks up from his bowl of cereal and his eyebrows raise minutely as he sees Yuuri Katsuki stumble inside  _ their  _ dining room in  _ their _ House as if he fucking owns the place or something. He sits down on the empty chair in front of Yuri and stares blankly at the table.

Yuri stares at him, flabbergasted. The man is wearing a familiar navy blue shirt that's a little too big on him and it hangs loose on his shoulders, coming to a rest a little below the hem of his black boxers. Red and purple hickeys dot his neck and his exposed shoulders and the sight is obscene in combination with his sex hair. There’s a glint of gold on his neck and the chains of his necklace are just barely seen.

The other new members of Mu Sigma Delta seem to notice the bleary-eyed, barely awake and hungover vice president from the rival fraternity the same time Yuri and Beka do. Before anyone has the chance to say something, their president comes in the room and presses a quick kiss to Katsuki's slack lips.

"What the fuck!?" Yuri screeches and that seems to wake Katsuki up. He jolts, his eyelids flying open and he looks around him frantically.

He meets the eyes of the newest members of Mu Sigma Delta and pales.

"Oh well, guess there's no point in hiding anymore, is there?" Viktor coos and then actually giggles before he covers his mouth. Yuuri shoots him a betrayed look, looking more and more like a kicked puppy.

"Why didn't you stop me from walking out of your room?" Katsuki whines and Viktor shrugs in a half-hearted attempt to seem apologetic as he smirks. The shrug draws attention to his bare shoulders that are in the same state as Katsuki's, angry red marks abloom on his skin. There’s a lavalier hanging on his neck as well, the gold shining brightly underneath the kitchen light. Yuri blanches at the sight. What the hell!

"I was tired, it was an accident," Viktor says innocently and everyone in the room knows it's anything but. He turns his back on the gaping new members, revealing impressive scratch marks down his back as he reaches up for a mug in the cupboard.

At that moment, Christophe Giacometti enters the room. He pauses at the sight of Katsuki who's still flushed a bright red and giving Viktor a disgruntled look.

"Ah, Yuuri!" Chris greets easily and cheerfully and Yuri's fellow pledges look at him in surprise. "Thought you would have sneaked out by now."

Katsuki blushes and mutters something indistinct before he covers his face. 

Georgi pokes his head out of the kitchen and everyone waits in bated breath for him to be the voice of reason and actually say something about the intruder in their dining room but instead, Georgi just says, "Yuuri! Are you having breakfast here?"

Katsuki uncovers his face to give Georgi a strained smile before he nods.

Yuri is so fucking confused. 

"What the hell is going on?" Josh murmurs and Beka hums curiously.

"Yuuri," Cao Bin calls out amiably and Yuri's eyes narrow. So, it was Yuuri now was it? What happened to  _ 'Katsuki' _ ?

Katsuki turns his head slightly to meet his gaze and Cao Bin tilts his head solemnly at Yuri and his fellow neophytes. "I think you're due for a reintroduction."

Chris snickers and Viktor grins deviously. Katsuki gives them both looks before he sighs and looks up at the ceiling. 

"To the newest members of Mu Sigma Delta, good morning," Katsuki drawls dryly. "I am Yuuri Katsuki, internal vice president of Alpha Kappa Omega and unfortunately," he pauses and sends Viktor a fondly exasperated look, "Viktor Nikiforov's boyfriend."

"Aww," Viktor beams, "I love hearing that." He squeezes himself in the chair beside Katsuki and it’s only then that Yuri can see the two sets of letters on Viktor’s lavalier. There’s ΜΣΔ of course, but right beside it is another set that reads AKΩ.  Yuri’s jaw drops as he looks at them and then at Katsuki. As if Viktor can hear what he’s thinking, he reaches over and plucks Katsuki’s necklace out of his shirt, which Yuri now recognizes to be Viktor’s. There, right on Katsuki’s lavalier, were the letters of Mu Sigma Delta alongside the letters of Alpha Kappa Omega.

"Wait," Yuri splutters, "Why did Chris ask us to spy on him then?"

Yuuri and Viktor both frown in confusion and Chris slaps a hand to his face.

"Damn it Yuri, I said never to mention that to anyone not me," Chris whines.

“Chris,” Viktor whines.

“Look,” Chris says gently, “I just want the two of you to be happy and I don’t think that hiding and sneaking around is making either of you happy.”

“Chris, all the actives in Mu and Al Ka know about us and that’s all that matters,” Viktor says reasonably. 

“No,” Cao Bin interrupts irritably, “ _ Everyone _ knows about the two of you, especially after Al Ka’s auction last year.”

“Well, we didn’t know,” Josh says petulantly and everyone turns to look at him. Yuri and the other neophytes nod enthusiastically. Why hadn’t Yuri noticed? Viktor was his cousin for fuck’s sake.

“That’s cause you’re freshmen and no one likes talking to you,” Mickey intoned and Emil pushes his shoulder with a laugh.

“Mickey! Be nice!” Emil chides and Mickey flushes.

“Anyway, the point is, there’s really no point in hiding. We know, Yuuri’s brothers know, who the fuck cares about the opinions of the rest of the Greek community? Hell, even those not in the Greek community won’t even care that much,” Chris says reasonably. Viktor and Yuuri give each other looks and sigh.

“Fine, we’ll go public,” Yuuri grumbles, his cheeks red.

 And when they do? Well. No one was surprised.

 

\---

 

**II. VIKTOR PLUS THE POLE**

**a lot of ppl asked for this, so here y’all go**

 

Viktor is not going to be upstaged. He is Viktor Nikiforov, and Viktor Nikiforov always comes out on top. (Unless he bottoms, but that’s a different story.)

“I am going to lavalier you,” he promises Yuuri in the shower. Yuuri snorts and opens his eyes to send Viktor a teasing smirk.

“Are you, now?” Yuuri asks and Viktor sighs dramatically before he raises his hands to shampoo Yuuri’s hair and hopefully wash away all the shit they dumped on him. (Viktor's hoping there's no literal shit on Yuuri's hair. He's mostly sure that Al Ka just dumped whatever was expired in their refrigerator and some of their trash.) Yuuri hums in appreciation and drops his head, allowing Viktor to run his hands down the back of his head to his neck. Yuuri looks up at his gentle strokes and sends him a small smile.

Viktor grins and tilts his head down, their lips meeting. He ignores the spray of the shower above them and lets it beat down his back. His hands travel down from Yuuri’s neck to his shoulders, and glide down to the curve of his waist. He reaches backwards to grab Yuuri’s ass, squeezing gently. Yuuri moans against his mouth, breath warm.

“You’re supposed to be getting me clean,” Yuuri laughs as he pulls away.

“Yeah, I will,” Viktor murmurs, sliding his fingers in between Yuuri’s wonderful thick thighs. Yuuri gasps and wiggles away, his chest turning red.

“It’s almost 3 AM, Vitya,” Yuuri complains, hands coming up to grip at Viktor’s biceps.

Viktor pouts and bends down to nip at Yuuri’s ear. “3 AM is a lovely time to have sex.”

Yuuri pulls away, rolling his eyes. He tiptoes to press a gentle kiss on Viktor’s forehead and another one on his nose then his lips. “I feel gross and I’m tired.”

Yuuri glances behind him significantly and looks back up to meet Viktor’s eyes. “Besides, we don’t have room to do shit in this shower with this keg.”

Viktor gives the keg a side eye and sighs before he steps back. He’s not even going to ask why Al Ka thinks it’s a good idea to store a keg in the shower. He regards it appraisingly and pouts before he sends Yuuri a mischievous smile.

“Really? I’m thinking, you bent over on the keg, me behind you. Or maybe you sitting on the keg and me sucking your dick.”

“No,” Yuuri says immediately, his eyes wide and an embarrassed, flustered expression on his face. “It won’t hold my weight, believe me.”

There’s a seriousness and an assurance in his voice that immediately has Viktor suspicious. He glances at the keg and raises an eyebrow. Yuuri catches his look and covers his face, groaning slightly.

“Long story short, keg stand, party, me drunk off my ass. Worst part of my pledgeship by far.”

So Viktor finishes washing Yuuri up, drives him and Phichit back to their dorm room and tucks him into bed. He goes back to Mu’s Chapter House when it’s bordering 3:30 AM, and he’s only mildly surprised to see some of his brothers still waiting up for him.

“Where have you been?” Stephen snaps and Viktor doesn’t even flinch. He just beams a wide smile and pulls out the lavalier from where it’s resting under his shirt.

His brothers gape and Viktor preens as Chris immediately comes over to inspect the necklace. Chris hums appreciatively and Viktor grins. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Unacceptable,” Matt snorts and Viktor looks up, pouting slightly. Matt catches his gaze and immediately shakes his head, “Not you getting lavaliered, sorry man. Add our Letters there too so you’re wearing both though, and you have to go through the Pole as soon as possible too.”

Viktor nods eagerly. “I’m ready.”

 

\---

 

Viktor is aware that this is the busiest place on campus, and that it has the highest foot traffic. He’s here for a reason, after all. He hears all the students passing by, some of them probably looking at the group of fraternity boys. He can imagine their looks of curiosity and suspicion. Viktor hears Peter snicker in amusement and Viktor just smiles. He has absolutely no shame at all. Let them look. Let them see how much he loves Yuuri.

“Ready?” Matt asks and Viktor nods determinedly. “Then strip.”

Viktor takes in a deep breath, and takes off his shirt. The moment he does, Viktor hears some students stop and whisper loudly, and from his blindfold, he can see the lights of camera flashes. Viktor can’t help but blush, but he shakes it off and starts with his pants. He unbuttons and unzips, closes his eyes and pushes them down.

He hears the whispers again, and some people laughing. Viktor hears the shutter as people start to take pictures of him. He’s hoping that enough people will Tweet about it that Yuuri will see. None of his brothers are calling Yuuri until it’s been two hours, and Viktor will have to depend on word of mouth to get Yuuri here.

Viktor looks down at his underwear forlornly through his blindfold and Matt snickers. “Everything, Niki. Take it all off.”

Chris laughs, as Viktor shrugs and then bends down to take off his underwear. Fuck it.

Some nearby girls shriek and Georgi immediately hands him a cardboard. Viktor places it over his crotch and grins, unabashed. True, all of the older actives and his pledge mates have seen him naked, but this was something else all together. This was him, 100% naked if it wasn’t for the necklace on his neck, on display in front of anyone in campus who wanted to look.

Viktor has no idea what they’ve written on the cardboard, but he’s guessing that it has something to do with him being whipped for Yuuri Katsuki. He doesn’t really mind if that’s the case, it’s true anyway. 

“Step back a bit,” Matt orders and Viktor follows without question until his back is pressed to the pole. He waits as they string the cardboard around his neck until it hangs down in front of him, and once he’s relatively sure he won’t be exposed the moment he lets go, he brings his hands back around the pole. Matt hums in approval and ties his hands back to it.

If there was even a slightest breeze now, the cardboard will probably fly with it and give whoever was there a glance of his dick. Hopefully Chris wouldn’t be too much of an ass not to fix the cardboard for him.

“Free reign, boys,” Peter calls out. There’s a moment of peace and then Viktor feels the press and glide of permanent marker on skin. He relaxes against the pole and lets them draw and write on him. A few times, the marker passes intimately close to areas that Viktor would prefer only Yuuri would touch, and some of the brothers snuck in a few pinches in some… delicate areas.

“Perfect,” Matt laughs. 

“I like this drawing, Georgi.” Chris chuckles warmly as he pokes at the area near Viktor’s right nipple. Viktor flinches and tries to suppress his giggle.

“I’m afraid to ask,” Viktor drawls and a few of his brothers laugh. It doesn’t make Viktor any less worried.

“Is this supposed to be Yuuri?” Peter asks, and he almost sounds like he’s offended as he jabs at Viktor’s side. Viktor jolts and his arms strain against the pole as he tries in vain to protect his side. 

“Ow,” he whines, “Careful.”

“I  _ tried _ , I’m sorry, I’m not an artist,” Matt grunts.

“How long has it been?” Viktor asks. There’s a pause, and then, Georgi answers, “It’s been like 20 minutes since you started stripping.”

“Lol,” a familiar voice says drily and Viktor jolts. He squints at the blindfold, trying to see past it. “Cao?” he asks uncertainly and Cao Bin only hums in response to confirm.

“Who the fuck actually says lol out loud?” Peter grumbles irritably.

“LOL,” Cao Bin repeats, and Viktor can’t help but laugh. 

“Y’all are assholes,” he huffs and he feels someone swat the side of his head. 

“Well you’re _dating_ an Al Ka Asshole, so, who the fuck is--"  

“Um.”

Viktor straightens up, a wide smile forming on his face.

“Yuuri!” he greets cheerfully and Viktor hears Yuuri’s heavy, yet fond sigh.

“Ah ah ah,” Matt snickers, “you can’t get him yet.”

Yuuri is quiet and then, “What do I do?”

“Join him." 

“W-What?”

“Strip.”

“ _ Excuse me?” _

“You heard me. Strip and join your boyfriend.”

Viktor holds his breath, and the longer Yuuri stays silent, the more Viktor begins to think this is a bad idea. Yuuri, after all, is an intensely private person, and the difference with Al Ka’s lavalier punishment and Mu’s punishment is that Al Ka’s is private to their own brothers. If Yuuri didn’t go for it, Viktor honestly wouldn’t blame him, but--

“I’ll do it.”

Viktor’s pretty sure he’s gaping unattractively now, but he gives zero shits at all. He stares at where the sound of Yuuri’s voice is coming from, and he’s never wanted to have x-ray vision as much as he does now. He waits for It, shifting slightly on the pole on his back.

“Okay lol stop, we were kidding,” Cao Bin snorts and Yuuri makes a confused noise that Viktor can only describe as the embodiment of ?????.

“I fucking swear to god Cao, if you say lol out loud one more time--”

“Not the right time, Peter.”

“Keep your shirt off though, we’re just going to write something on you,” Cao Bin continues, almost as if he was never interrupted.  

“No worries, Yuuri,” Chris murmurs, “Nothing you wouldn’t say yourself." 

There’s silence, presumably as they write whatever it is they want to write on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri squeaks loudly, and it’s the only hint Viktor has whatsoever about what it could be. He doesn’t have much time to think about it though, before he suddenly feels Yuuri’s familiar warmth at his side.

He feels someone touch his head and someone behind him, and then the blindfold is pulled away from his face and his wrists untied. Viktor blinks at Georgi as he can finally see and Georgi smiles at him. Viktor can’t help but take note of the sadness that tinges Georgi’s eyes, especially as Georgi hands him the golden lavalier. Georgi steps away and from the corner of his eye, Viktor sees Matt make his way around back to Viktor’s front. Viktor ignores the stares and the cameras pointed at him from the people behind his brothers. All five of his brothers that are here now are forming a tight semi-circle around the two of them, blocking the view. He looks beside him and sees Yuuri then, and Viktor beams giddily.

“Hello,” he greets and Yuuri flushes, all the way down to his bare chest. Viktor’s eyes flicker down to his chest and he frowns at what he sees. There, bold and dark, was a simple  **OWNER** **_._ **

“I don’t understand,” Viktor pouts and Yuuri winces before he gestures at Viktor’s cardboard.

He looks down, and then his face promptly turns bright red at the bold  **KATSUKI’S BITCH** on it. His brothers laugh then, once they notice that Viktor’s already seen it. Viktor sees Chris wipe a mock tear away from his eye and he rolls his eyes, before he focuses his gaze on Yuuri.

“So,” he says smoothly and holds out the lavalier. Yuuri smiles, covering his mouth slightly as he laughs softly and Viktor’s heart skips a beat.Yuuri ducks his head and Viktor sighs in relief as he puts it on Yuuri’s neck. His face feels so warm, he can’t believe that even after everything, even after going for Al Ka instead of Mu, Yuuri is still wearing their Letters.

Yuuri will never know about the secrets of their pledgeship and initiation and all those other inner Mu secrets, but this is close enough for Viktor. He is proud of what he’s gone through to get these Letters and he will willingly do it all, twice over, for this opportunity to lavalier Yuuri. Viktor doesn’t quite understand other people’s outrage at giving away your Letters, but Viktor would honestly give the world to Yuuri. They don’t call lavaliering a Greek Engagement for nothing--and wow, Viktor is suddenly in need of a joint  AKΩxΜΣΔ party to celebrate their Greek Engagement, he should really suggest that/

Yuuri accepts Mu’s Letters with an “I do”, and Viktor’s heart stutters.

_ Oh _ , he thinks,  _ it’s almost like a marriage proposal. _

 

\---

 

**III. ΜΣΔ** **\+ YUURI**

**set during that breakfast scene**

 

“Look, Katsuki, we like you and all but, we’re not going to hesitate if you break Niki’s heart again,” one of Viktor’s older brothers says casually. Yuuri pauses mid-bite, and puts his fork down slowly. He stares at the food they’ve prepared for him, and he’s suddenly, achingly aware of the stares of everyone in the kitchen. 

“You shouldn’t,” he says quietly. He swallows down the lead in his throat and looks up nervously, biting his lip.   
  
“If I hurt Viktor--I don’t want to, I hope I never hurt him again, but  _ if   _ I do, you can go for me after I beat myself up.” He says this all with a self-deprecating twist of his lips, shrugging in a motion that’s meant to be casual, but he feels anything but casual right now. His heartbeat is high in his ears, and his fists are clenched tight on his utensils. He knows he hurt Viktor, even if Viktor doesn’t mention it. Yuuri didn’t mean to, of course he didn’t, but all those texts he never sent, his silence… Yuuri couldn’t blame his ever present anxiety for everything, even if it is the number one root of his own failings. It was no excuse for how he treated Viktor and how his behavior was interpreted.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Chris cuts off, his eyes darting nervously towards Yuuri. He angles his body in such a way that Yuuri can’t help but feel as if Chris is trying to shield him from his own brothers.  “No one’s beating anyone up.”

The same brother who had spoken earlier snorts and rolls his eyes. “Of course not. Niki would fight us himself.” He eyes Yuuri again and Yuuri smiles unsurely, still a little off footed.

“We know Viktor hurt you too, he’s a little oblivious sometimes, but we really do hope you guys work out,” Emil tells him with a kind smile and Yuuri relaxes as he smiles back, a little less unsure. There’s nothing but genuine well-wishes in Emil’s tone, and it sets him at ease. 

“Oh,” he says softly, and looks down at his food with a small smile.

“Wow, you’re adorable, I can tell why Niki likes you,” another brother says, Viktor’s age, if Yuuri remembers correctly. He flushes, and laughs softly. He can’t help but feel embarrassed.

"Put on some clothes, Niki.” Yuuri hears and he looks up, a smile ready on his face. Once he sees Viktor’s state though, his face freezes as he struggles not to self-combust. Viktor was wearing nothing but his tiny black briefs, and Yuuri can feel his ears start to burn self-consciously. 

Man. He loved this boy.

 

 ---

 

 **IV. AKΩ** **\+ YUURI + KEG**

Based of a [post](http://straightwhiteboyproblems.tumblr.com/post/160314271079/straight-white-boy-problem-867) in Straight White Boy Problems

“Holy shit! Yu-chan’s passed out. What a fucking pledge.”

“What the fuck did you expect! He fell on the keg, you dipshit!”

“Someone let him lie down on a bed, please,” Takeshi grunts as he bends down and picks Yuuri up. The other actives scramble, one picking up Yuuri’s glasses, another moving the (now broken) keg out of the way. Thankfully, the keg was already on its last dredges and there’s not much to clean up. Takeshi wouldn’t have cleaned up the mess anyway, that was the pledges’ job, but it’s nice to leave the House a little clean.

“Didn’t really expect him to pass out after how hard he raged during those other parties,” one of Takeshi’s older brothers snort as they guide Takeshi to his room. “Let’s draw on him.”

“Give him a break man, that Mu Manwhore broke his heart. It’s that GDI’s fault, he brought up that they hooked up during Mu’s last party.”

“Yeah man, why would you even draw on him? Yu-chan’s like our nicest pledge, get him a blanket please.”

“Who even invited that GDI? Tell him he’s a dick. Let's fight him.”

Takeshi sighs. Fuck, they were all so much more obnoxious when they were drunk and it was just them. It’s not that Takeshi didn’t agree with them, he wholeheartedly agreed, but they were so annoying sometimes.

“Would it be too low of a blow to make Yuuri choose between the manwhore and something else for tomorrow’s pledge activity?”

“....Do it, I dare you.”   


“It’s like you _want_ Katsuki to cry.” 

“Test of loyalty! Just once, then we’ll never bring up that dick again, and Yuuri won’t even have to think of him once he’s initiated into Al Ka.”

“Al Ka is all you need.” 

“Al Ka is all you need,” the other brothers echo firmly.

“What about love, though?”

“....Al Ka and love is all you need.”

“Yeah and good grades.”

“Okay, Al Ka is  _ one _ of the things you need, god, it’s just our catchphrase, no need to examine it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is pretty much the end of this verse lolly yay <3 thanks for everything, I'll reply to your comments from the last chapter when I wake up :-)
> 
> i cant believe the bonus scenes are longer than chapter 1....essa u r such a mess
> 
> also!! check out this [moodboard](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com/post/161826379860/shemakesmeforget-once-you-go-greek-by) someone made for this fic. love it.


End file.
